The Feral Kind
by ScarlettGlascov
Summary: When his brother turns from him, Victor Creed's lust for power takes him to a young feral mutant named Beatrice Crow. Rescuing her from a cage,he forms a bond with her. A mostly unspoken, Primal bond. Things don't go so smoothly at first, but with time they find they have more in common than they thought. Can she fill the hole Logan left? Or make it bigger?
1. Fresh air

Author's note;

I don't own any of the characters from **X-men**. I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for me. If for some reason you don't think my story adds up or relates to the **Movies/Comics** or that the characters aren't true to the ones on the **Movies/Comics**. I really don't care. It wasn't meant to be accurate it was meant for fun, and for the sake of writing. Yes I know my Grammar and spelling aren't phenomenal! Again I'm not all that concerned with being 100% accurate, I'm more concerned with getting the story written. However, I will try my best to make things easy to read, and keep the flow going.

Thank you for reading, Go ahead and comment or review it, favorite it Please leave some constructive comments and criticism! Just keep in mind that I bite back if you're rude ;)

Other then all that, I hope you guys enjoy everything! :)

 _~ScarlettGlascov_

 _Hello every one, this is perhaps my 5th fanfiction. I am going to try my best in this story, but as stated above i am doing this all for my own entertainment. I develop characters for a long time before I actually decide to post a fanfic and I hope that you too, enjoy this story._

 _I am going to be using the movie X-men Origins: Wolverine as a base for my fiction. Dealing with the main characters, Sabretooth and Wolverine from that particular movie. I know it's not every one's favorite movie but it's one of my favorites. I love how Liev Schreiber portrayed Sabretooth and will do my best to write the character like the one portrayed._

 _As I stated above, please enjoy and leave a review to let me know how I'm doing! Although I do this for myself, feed back is always appreciated._

* * *

 _Feral mutants: Are a specific breed of mutant that takes on animalistic traits and habits. Some could be more hound like, or cat like. Every mutant in it's own, is unique. The same is said for these types of mutants. However, the thing that sets them apart from the others...is their basic primal instinct. And that is what most humans suppress. While these creatures, revel in their primal ways. Some can't hold back those basic animal instincts, and go more wild than they can handle. Even those that are born with these wild ways, need to be trained. They are animals...after all._

 _\- Dr. Baxter Penn_

Boarding the plane once again became a habit of Victor's. This time however, it was with out his brother, James. The pain still stung from his brother's betrayal. But he moved on. It was strange walking on alone. In every war, every battle, every fight...He had some one watching his back. Now he felt like his blind spot was his weak spot. He felt weaker than before. This feeling then fueled his need to grow stronger. Victor felt that if he himself were stronger, that he wouldn't need Jimmy. He wouldn't need some one to cover that blind spot anymore. He would be truly free.

Sitting down on the carrier of the plane he folded his hands, claws touching knuckles, and went to close his eyes. His peace and quiet didn't seem to last very long however. A familiar, yet annoying voice piped up in front of him "You know...We didn't need him anyway" Wade. Wilson.

"What?" Victor's gruff and low toned voice replied to the mutant before him.

"Oh? Now you suddenly care what we're talking about huh? Well for your information, puddy tat, I was talking about Logan..." Wade smiled over at the clawed man. He always seemed to have this tone in his voice. Sarcasm was his main game, but there was this smug demeanor in his voice that irked him. Or maybe it was his face he couldn't stand? Either way Victor was not a big fan of Wade Wilson, and his constant talking. A good factor of Logan leaving, was that there was almost nothing holding him back... almost.

"I know who you were talking about. _Wade_ " Saying his name like a swear, and a slight smirk in his upper lip gave the feral mutant some kind of victory.

"Well, _Victor_ " Same inflection in Wade's voice only seemed to make Victor more angry. His claws began to grow and extend past his knuckles. Wade, should have stopped there, but never the less he continued "I was talking about how your brother was a useless part of the team. I mean yeah he was strong, he couldn't die, and he had a good knowledge of past war events. But, we only need one guy like that...and we at the time had two. You and him. Now that he's gone I'm saying that we didn't need his triple bone-ers...but, now that I think of it. I would have preferred his less crazy cat lady demeanor to yours" He smiled and glanced down the grown claws on Victor's hands. Wade's swords were currently in his sheaths but there was gun strapped to his side that was easily accessible. If he had to, he could shoot him in the head and be done with it. Not necessarily forever, no it was not a permanent thing...just would knock the beast out for a bit before he had to deal with him again. He however, did not do this "Gonna scratch me big guy?"

"No" Victor had had enough of Wade's talking. He didn't know why he engaged in conversation to begin with. He should have known that it was going to end up in a useless fight again. The good thing for Victor is, if he was allowed to, he _could_ kill Wade. There was virtually nothing holding him back "I'm gonna rip that damn pretty boy smirk off your face" He threatens and just as he was about to move an inch from his spot...the other voice reigning Victor in, spoke up.

"Victor, Wade, let's not fight... we have work to do boys" William Stryker warned with a soft tone but one of authority. He nodded to the both of them and Wade seemed to lean back. Acknowledging his commander's orders. Victor however took a second. Almost like he was staring Wade down. Trying to intimidate him and establish some kind of dominance. Keeping his eyes on his prey "Victorr..." Stryker warned again, which thankfully, this time he listened.

Victor leaned back in his seat finally. His eyes still did not move from Wade's line of vision. He wanted him to know, who truly was top dog around here. It wasn't until Stryker began talking again that his attention was turned to his boss.

"The loss of Logan did indeed take a toll on us all, but I can tell you this that we can move on without him. He chose to leave us, and we must move on from his decision. We must continue on with the mission" He then slipped out a manila folder with a tag on it that read 'Penn labs' "Dr. Penn is a scientist much like myself... he has already acquired a collection of mutants but a little bird has told us that he may have too many to handle on his own, so it's our job to take...some"

"What do you mean by 'some'?" Fred Dukes asked from the left of Stryker. He was perhaps bigger and stronger than Victor or Logan put together. With half a candy bar in his hand and a mouth full of said treat, he seemed harmless enough. But he was a two-sided coin.

"Well...Dr. Penn is doing his scientific work for a good cause. Currently he is trying to unfold the origins of certain mutant genes and with his help...we could...rescue some of these mutant subjects" Rescue. Although that was the word he used, Rescue was not the word he meant. Take. Collect. Borrow. Bargain. What William Stryker had in mind for these mutants that he was going to 'Rescue' from this lab, was not very pleasant as it was. He was on the verge of making the most perfect mutant weapon. While Dr. Penn was learning about these mutants in a peculiar way, Stryker was using them for his own gain, and the gain of the US government. Even his own team knew he wasn't telling the full truth, but they all tried not to think about it. "Bradley" Stryker turned to the smallest of the team, Chris Bradley. Who's mutant powers were to control electricity. He was in fact controlling the plane they were currently in as he had done many times before hand "When the landing spot comes up, take us down. The sooner we get these mutants home...the better"

The smaller man nodded to him and went back to focusing on the plane. Victor however turned away from the group of men. His eyes focused on the ground he kept to himself the majority of their time on the plane. When they landed he would be on the ground again...and the mission, the hunt, would begin.

. . .

The other side of this coin, was a girl named Beatrice Crow.  
She was a feral mutant taken from her home to be experimented on. She had caused Baxter Penn trouble over the years. Years beyond what age she looked. She was like a caged animal. Pacing her cell for hours as she plotted her way out. This went on for days before she would try to escape and end up in the same spot again. She had face Dr. Penn over and over again, his therapy sessions, his watchful cameras on her animalistic behavior and habits, and his surgical experiments all to see what made this she-beast tick. It was this that made her hate him.

What was the worst torture of all, was that she was put into a cage, With no windows. She knew that there was beautiful forest just outside the labs. Set in plain sight. She knew this because every time a guard walked into the cell block, he would bring in the smells of the outdoors. Dirt still on his boots, fresh air and dew from the morning shift of the outside world stuck to his clothing. All he would have to do was walk past her and she would get a weak scent of this beautiful aroma off of him. It was painful. Nothing would please her more than to walk out of this place and take a deep breath of the fresh air. Instead of taking in the scents of stale air, mixed with sweat piss and other bodily fluids mixed from the other mutants around her. What was worse was that the body gave off certain scents when it felt emotions. For some reason she could smell these too. She could smell when another prisoner was scared or angry. It was a sour smell.

Though she spent years in this prison, she did not yet know how to control her mutant gifts. Often breaking things when she became upset or..melting them. If she were to spend the rest of her life in this hell hole, she never would learn either.

That day Beatrice was pacing her cage in a circle like she had done many times before hand. Clicking her short claws together that showed her constant irritation. Once in a while she would take a break from pacing and face the wall of her cage. Her back to the door and the other mutants. Something she could control was her sense of awareness. She stood there with her eyes closed and took in the many sounds and scents that flooded her senses.  
Two cells down from hers on the same side was a mutant pissing into his bucket. The sharp scent hit her nose and she turned her head in the other direction. One cell behind her on the other side of the block was another mutant shifting in their bedding. She was smaller than her and thinner, making less noise than the others. Her heart rate accelerated a little showing that she was waking up from her slumber. The breathing of several other mutants around her showed they were either silently waiting for the next experiment, or sleeping. There were more, but her focus left those other mutants and went over to the human voices on the other side of the big blue door. Her eyes opened softly as she stepped back to try and listen more closely.

What she could make out was the voice of Dr. Penn, and two others. Shouts and grunting noises made the others shift where they were and turn to the door. The guards on their side of the door turned to it and readied their guns to shoot if they needed to. They however...did not get the chance to shoot them.

It was like a sudden flash of events, the only one that saw it coming was Bea. Two men burst through the door. The first one sliced through the two guards with what looked to be swords. Another wore a thick black vest and had long claws tipped at the end of each finger. He sniffed the room for a moment before looking at the man with the swords, nodding "All clear" One of them said.

Suddenly the mutants were all awake and begging the two men to take them away from there. Reaching their paws out to try and grab at them. Begging over and over again. Bea, along with a few others, stayed quiet and still in her cage. Another man, and older one, walked through the door followed by two others. One was larger than the rest and looked like a force to reckoned with, and the other was slim and wore a tie under his war vest. Two guns in either hand. Black hair with dark eyes. He seemed to stand close to the older man "Zero" The older man spoke "Bring in our host, Dr. Penn"

Silently Bea cursed these men for not killing that bastard in the first place. They would have saved her a ton of trouble.

The man called Zero, nodded and turned to drag out the doctor into the cell room. Forcing him to stand on his own two feet. Dr. Penn was acting. He began to cower and make himself look small to these men. Probably to save his own skin. Beatrice knew though. She knew this man better than all the others he employed. What his true nature was, wasn't too far off from what he was studying "Now, Penn"The older man smiled "Why don't you help us pick out a few to adopt and take home?"

"Stryker..." He wheezed adjusting his shirt and tie for a moment. Fixing his glasses "You don't understand these mutants like I do. They are wild and cannot be tamed!" He warned

"So is Victor but we seem to be doing just fine with him" The quick wit came from the young man with the swords. Which then earned a growl from the dark man with the claws.

"Can it, Wade"

"He's kind of like a pet, he even purrs if you hit the right spot..." The man named Wade continued on and Victor growled again.

"Unless you want to be a pile of hamburger, you may want to shut up now" Victor warned from where he stood. The way he moved was like that of a big cat. It intrigued the doctor.

"You didn't tell me you had a high class feral on your hands?" Baxter said looking back at Stryker. Suddenly his true personality began to seep through his coward mask.

Stryker seemed to smile and looked over at Victor, and then back to Baxter "Yes, I do. He is a valued member of our team" He crossed his arms gently "I understand you are an expert in feral mutants?"

Dr. Penn began to grin very slowly, this look on his face made Bea want to growl. She began, but quickly silenced herself. Making sure to stifle the sound in her throat. Others wouldn't be able to detect it, Except Victor. He looked over at Beatrice and glanced at her up and down for a moment before turning back to Stryker and Penn. Listening to the two talk about him and the other mutants in the cell block.

"I am...Feral mutants are perhaps one of the more unique forms of the mutant evolution. They...They seem to have gone backwards from human evolution. They do not suppress their primal instincts" He shook his head and looked up at his subjects "No, most of them embrace it" He then looked at Victor "I assume yours, embraces his primal nature"

Victor spoke now, he didn't seem to like being talked about as if he wasn't there "I do" His voice was low and firm, like that of power filled animal "Seems a bit more fun that way to let nature take it's course" He looked over at the cages around him "something tell me though...that you don't allow that here"

"Victor..." Stryker warned.

"Well," Dr. Penn gave a nervous chuckle "If I were to let these mutants roam free...there's no telling the kind of damage they could do" he shrugged "An animal must be trained before they are released into society. Would you prefer to be left in the merciless paws of a lion?"

"I wouldn't be" He stated flatly "That's the difference between you and I, Doc...I'm not prey"

"We need to get moving" Stryker mentioned before the conversation took a turn for the worst "Dr. Penn...I would like to take a few of your ferals, Purely for harmless scientific reasons" Dr. Penn looked at Stryker for a moment, after gulping to the ferocious beast a few feet from him.

He was hesitant at first, but nodded to the commander slowly "A few. I still have many months of studying ahead of me before I can present any of my findings"

Stryker nodded and patted his shoulder nodding to the team "Alright...Why don't you help me take the ones you can part with then?"

The two men began to walk down the hall of mutants and would glance at the chart on each cell. They began to contemplate which ones would work for the both of them. The closer they got to her cell, the more Beatrice seemed to be uneasy. Her claws reached up to the cage door and wrapped her fingers in the fencing. Her eyes focused on the two scientists walking closer. Victor, now looked down at the feral mutant before him. He took in her features for a second. From foot up. He noticed her strong calves and thick thighs, showing she had a good amount of muscle in her legs. Her torso was long and firm, along with the muscles in her arms were similar to those in her legs. Her breasts were hung low with their size, but behind them were more defined muscles. She wasn't over powered with muscles, but she was well defined and looked like an agile hunter. Her fingers were laced with shorter and duller claws than his. Lastly, she had tightly curled, honey colored hair atop her head that didn't go past her jawline. Her face shape was round with a sharp nose. Her eyes were a slate grey with just a soft shimmer of sea blue. When Victor landed on her eyes he stopped and stared at them for a long moment.

They were locked in eye contact for a very silent, and yet very informing moment. Two feral mutants could have a full conversation with each other, just by staring at each other. Beatrice learned that Victor was a very strong dominant male. He was matched wit her primal instincts if not more in tune with his own. He squinted his eyes using his lower eyelids, in response Beatrice tightened her jaw and lowered her upper eyelids. She learned that he was quite intelligent. They way he responded to her movements, twitches, and eyes told her that he _understood_ her. It was how she communicated with the other feral mutants in their confined without the guards knowing what was up. They spoke through body language, and Victor spoke that same language.  
Victor learned something too. He learned that Beatrice was dominant too. She didn't flinch away from him, she didn't show any sign of being fearful of him. The only one she seemed fearful of was Baxter, and Victor couldn't blame her for that. He also learned that she was challenging him. The way she cocked her hip and gripped the chain fence cage tighter, showed that she was not only asserting her dominance, but challenging his. This earned a soft smirk from the mutant beast before her. He then used his voice, without turning his gaze from hers, he spoke up and over to the two men.

"This one"

"Chimera?" Dr. Penn asked walking over to her cage. Stryker picked up her chart and began to read it over "Feral mutant with the ability to breathe fire" He smiled and looked over at Victor "Good choice, Mr. Creed. She will make a good addition to our team"

Dr. Penn chuckled nervously and shook his head "No, no...I'm sorry William but I cannot part with this one. She is so enveloped with her primal nature, I...I have so much to learn from her. She is like a Mythic beast, You don't see very many of her around any more" He said with a sigh in his breath. Looking over at Beatrice "She is Priceless"

"We'll take her" Victor finally broke eye contact and looked down at Dr. Penn "We take this one, or we take them all"

Stryker looked at Victor for a moment. Trying to figure out his end game in this all. He studied the mutant girl for a moment behind the cage door and smiled "Baxter...I would listen to him. Yes, Mutants of her class are few and far between, but you have many in your collection. We are asking for...perhaps just this one. Her ability to breathe fire is...intriguing?"

"Which is why..." Just as Baxter Penn was about to raise his voice, Victor turned to him quickly. A growl in his throat. Suddenly the doctor began to reek of fear. A sudden change in demeanor made Beatrice smile. A soft chuckle leaving her lips, and through his growl, he too began to smile "Fine" Dr. Penn sighed "If you are to take her, than take only her"

Stryker was the last of the 3 to smile, he nodded and patted his shoulder gently "Good. We'll be back for some of the others at another time"

Before Dr. Penn could protest he watched Stryker take the keys from his belt and unlock the door to her cage. This was it. If she ducked and ran now she could be free. Perhaps for a long time. Her heart began to race and just as she took a step forward, a clawed hand reached out and slapped down onto her shoulder. Her grey eyes slowly moved from his hand, back to his eyes. That silent communication between the two of them came back. He shook his head very lightly, and kept eye contact with her. The squeeze he had on her shoulder was a mere warning. Now she felt just a fraction of his true strength. This...was all a warning. In fact the most friendly warning Victor could muster. With a slow sigh, she obliged with the tall, older mutant and slowly moved her feet to step out from the cage. With the hand still on her shoulder and a gun at her back, he signaled for her to move forward.  
As she began to walk forward she stopped before Dr. Penn and looked him in the eyes "You will be a good girl, won't you Chimera?" Baxter said very low like and firm.

Beatrice than spat sharply in the doctor's face and started walking again. The sudden and violent reaction from the she-beast made Victor chuckle a little "she really doesn't like you" He cheered to the doctor.

With Victor at her back, a gun to her spine and the others circled around her like vultures, she raised her head up high. Showing the other mutants that if she could get out, so could they. It wasn't until she passed through the big blue doors did her heart begin to quickly race. Excitement ran through her blood giving off the scent to the mutant behind her. He stared at her from behind for a moment as they walked down the long hall way. He could sense, in her muscles, her scent, her quickened heart beat...that she was happy. Excited even to be free of her cage. For a moment, Victor felt for the young mutant. If he were locked in a cage, well he would be excited to see the light of day again too.  
That's exactly what she felt too. The closer they got to the main doors to the outside world again, the louder her heart raced. She even had to take a breath to contain the pure joy she felt seeing those doors open and the sharp bright light of the day graced her eyes for the first time. With a hand lifting up to block the sun and let her eyes adjust for a moment, she walked a few more feet before stopping. The bark and dirt on the ground in between her toes. She opened her eyes all the way to take it all in. She then did the one thing she had been craving for years...She took a deep breath of fresh air.

Fresh air. The smells of he trees, the dirt, the whole world slammed into her nostrils like a wave breaking on a beach.  
There she closed her eyes, and let her lips curl up into a smile. Exposing sharp upper canines as they popped from her lips. Taking in another deep breath and tasting the scents around her.

Victor lowered the gun from her back, and loosened his grip on her shoulder. He allowed her to taste freedom for the time being. This was the only, and the greatest gift he could give her.

Fresh air.


	2. From one cage, to another

**_This story so far has been one of my favorites to do. I am very proud of my work and of what I've portrayed. This is the first fic where I've introduced one of my own characters, and in the first chapter hasn't said a word. Yet was so expressive. A lot of people are going to read this and think that I'm blabbing on about my own OCs, but to be honest, I am proud that I didn't rush her character development in the first chapter and allowed the others to develop first._**

 ** _I can already tell this is going to be a fun project, and I hope that you have fun along the way as I go on with this story.  
I hope it's a long one. _**

**_-SG_**

* * *

The plane ride was long to the others, but to Victor, it wasn't long enough. He couldn't stop staring at the feral mutant girl sitting besides him. His gun resting on his knee, pointed at her. To anyone else, it looked like he was staring at her to try and intimidate her, and he was, but he was mostly trying to figure her out. Just a moment ago in that cage she stared him down and showed him just a sliver of her true nature. Her dominant, primal, nature. Now she sat with her head hung low, and her cuffed hands folded, resting on her knees. Hunched over some. At first it seemed like she was relaxed, then it seemed like maybe she was trying to hide herself to the others. Acting like a scared animal. Victor saw through all of that though, and could tell that she was taking in the sounds and scents of the carrier. This intrigued him even more.

With the end of the gun he tapped her forearm to get her attention. When Beatrice looked up at Victor, their eyes met each other's gaze again, and the silent language they spoke to each other commenced.  
Her lower eyelids raised a little and her left eyebrow lifted, as if asking him what he wanted. Victor then rose an eyebrow of his own and looked her up and down, to the form she held. The hunched over posture and folded hands. She shook her wrists to shake the chains a little, showing him that there wasn't much she could do with her hands at that moment, and then sat up. Enough to look at him, almost at eye level. Tilting her chin up a little and glancing at the gun, she seemed to ask about the gun he threatened her with. Then glanced at the claws on his hands. He chuckled, glanced over his shoulder at Stryker, Zero, and Fred talking with each other at that moment. Then looked back at her. He seemed to go with the flow of the team at that moment, but with a crack of his knuckles and a flash of his claws showed her that...he was more dangerous with those than a gun. Nodding slowly, Beatrice turned away from him and looked back down at her own claws. They weren't nearly as impressive as his but they got her by in the end.

"You two staring at each other is giving me a hard on" Bea's eyes flashed up from her claws to Wade sitting in front of her and Victor. He had a smug little grin on his face and shrugged his shoulders "It's like the most aroused I've ever seen Victor! If he starts to p-"

"Wade," Victor's voice was loud and hard like an angry beast "Finish that sentence and I will butcher you with no regrets"

"I'd shut up if I were you, sugar" Both Wade and Victor turned to the soft spoken yet amused sounding Beatrice. Her voice was hollow, and mature, but feminine and luring almost. Or it would be if she didn't have the scratch and crack of a woman who hasn't spoken in a long time.

"Sugar? Aw" Wade started again with a laugh.

Victor shot him a glare that made his smile disappear a little, and again his hand slid to the pistol at his side "I wouldn't talk to him if I were you" Victor warned looking back at her "You'll catch his stupid"

"You can't catch stupid, Victor" Wade smiled "You' can however catch fleas...and I don't think Victor has had his flea dip yet this month! Watch out for yourself, sweetie"

Bea let out another amused chuckle as Victor stared him down "Wow...You managed to insult the two of us while proving Victor's point at the same time? Impressive" This louder but just as scratched quip earned a laugh from the mutant besides her.

Wade just nodded and with the same sarcastic tone smiled "Thank you, I have a certain set of skills that allows me t-"

"Wade, Quiet" Stryker called from the other side of the plane. Which he had to oblige.

Beatrice chuckled softly and rose her eyebrow to him "Trouble with the boss, eh?"

With that, Wade picked up his pistol and pointed it at her. Making her smile disappear very quickly "Prisoners shouldn't talk out of turn, Accidents happen after all" This made Victor's smile disappear, but he didn't go to her rescue. He instead looked down at her and watched as she leaned further back and away from the gun he pointed at her. Her eyes suddenly became sharp and hard. Staring him down as he slowly lowered his gun. His warning had been issued, and she had reacted the way he wanted her to. Studying her body language, Victor could obviously tell that although she looked like she was backing down, she was preparing for a sudden and lethal strike if he pissed her off further. It was a nice feeling to see someone's demise coming before they knew it, knowing what another animal like himself was going to do before they do it. However, if he couldn't kill Wade, She wouldn't either and his own gun rested on his knee again, pointing at her.

When Beatrice turned to look at him, he shook his head slowly. Showing her that it wasn't a good idea to do what she was planning. This made her muscles relax a little as she eased against her seat. Realizing that all the weapons and men around her was a sheer sign, that she couldn't do anything. She was once again...Powerless.

. . .

 _From one cage to another._

That's what she told herself as they got off the plane. She was escorted from the carrier to a building on what looked to be an island. Then suddenly the rush of experiments that was done on her and the others flooded her mind. Stopping before the door of the building in front of her. There was this sudden feeling of desperation. She knew her fate would be similar to the one back at Penn labs. Her heart beat quickened and it signaled to Victor that he may have to be forceful. Nudging her sharply in the back with the end of the gun "Move" He demanded.

Bea flinched and looked back at Victor, His unmoving sharp gaze told her he was serious. Her head slowly turned back to the door. When Stryker walked past her to unlock the door and put in the password, Bea took this as her chance to do something. This time though, knowing that Victor would know if she was planning something carefully, she became more reckless. Lunging forward and hitting Stryker in the back, pushing him against the door. She then moved to dash away from the group.

Stryker recovering, turned around to watch as Victor grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Growling very deeply to get his point across to her. She was panting and both hands reached up to claw at the one around her throat "Victor...Don't hurt her. She has no where to go"

There was a deep panic in her eyes, and in her struggles. She was a fearful animal becoming backed into a corner and Victor could see that in her eyes "Don't fight this" He whispered down to her "Just remember that it CAN get worse...and it will"

Beatrice tried to breath under the sheer power of Victor's grip, swallowing hard she calmed down enough to look him back in the eyes and whisper back "Anything...w-would be better than pacing a cage again"

She was right. He couldn't fault her for what he knew to be true. Living year after year in a cage and the only release from such a small prison would be a lab or medical bed where she was experimented on a dissected mentally, over and over. Even Victor would find that torture. He understood the desperate animal in her to try and escape at any possible moment, at every opportunity...but he was on the other side of it all. It was his job to keep her line. To round up other mutants and bring them to this...facility. He was looking for something to make him stronger, and sympathizing with this mutant wouldn't bring him closer to his goal. So he shook his head. Victor pulled her up and onto her feet by her neck, which was painful, then propped her up right to face Stryker. His hand still on her throat as if to show her that she was not in control.

Stryker then adjusted himself and walked over to Beatrice. Getting close to her, and leaning in to whisper to her "You will learn very quickly that, that kind of behavior doesn't bode well for myself and my colleagues. In fact Ms. Crow...You will learn a lot during your time here" He looked up from her to Victor "Put her in her cell"

 _Her cell...He meant her cage._

* * *

 **Alright well, not my best work. Was a bit distracted during this chapter, so it will be a bit smaller. I thought about just writing more but the point of this chapter was to Develop more of that silent communication between Victor and Beatrice. Also to show that she went from one torture to another. The next chapter might have a time skip! Might even go into detail the kind of torture she either experienced during her time at Penn Labs or with Stryker.**

 **So just as a heads up, this story is rated M for the mere fact it will involve torture, Surgery, and a lot of abuse. The whole point of mutant culture is that they are different than humans, genetically speaking. And because of that...some of them face the wrong kind of humans.**

 **So, Just as heads up. A lot will start to unfold, and this is what you have to look forward to in this story.**

 **-SG**


	3. She tried

**It's rated M for a reason by the way.**

 **-SG**

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and she was back to doing the same thing. Pacing her cage for hours on end, stopping to listen to those around her and see their reactions. The problem was she wasn't surrounded by mutants like her. There was no silent conversations, no intimate feelings between two lost friends. She was more isolated and alone now than she had been with Baxter Penn. The other mutants don't even make eye contact with her. The only one that will was Victor Creed, and that was when he occasionally walked past her cage after bringing in a new mutant. Their encounters were quick, and similar in context. He always made sure that she knew, she was in a cage and he wasn't for a reason. Like one predator to another he taunted her. Stepping on her toes to keep her on edge at all times. This seemed to irritate her more than comfort her. Though there was nothing that she could do, for now.

Beatrice laid back on the flat, cold, concrete floor and began to plan her way out. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that there was no scenario where she could get past Victor. She could melt the metal of her cage and escape that way, but then she would have to not only work past any guards...but Victor. He was much more experienced with his primal nature and if she made the wrong move she could end up dead. That wasn't the goal, but right now Death was sounding like a better option than smelling stale air for the rest of her life.

"So..."

Bea then bolted up wards to the sudden deep voice. She seemed less startled once she realized that the voice belonged to Victor. He stood there, arms at his sides and head tilted downward at her as he watched her slowly stand up. He had a curious look on his face, but that same slate look in his eyes made her wary of the mutant before her. Walking just a bit closer to her, and leaning against the cage, he met her gaze with a raised eyebrow "You haven't tried to escape in weeks...did you learn your lesson already?" The tone in his voice sounded like he was, disappointed. Like he wanted her to put up more of a fight. Expecting more out of her than most others would.

"No" Bea said firmly "I'm just trying to be a little smarter of how I do it"

"Hmm" Victor hummed softly looking her in the eyes. The closer he got the more she could take in his scent. He smelled like the outside world. Like fresh trees and dirt, but he also smelled like old bars. Cheap dusty wood, and hard alcohol. What was worse...she couldn't smell out any pheromones from this creature. No anger, no lust, no fear...nothing. That only seemed to piss Bea off more. He was so unknown.  
Victor looked her up and down before turning from her, exposing his back to her. He stopped and shoved his hands into his pockets. He was close enough to take in her scent. Know everything about her. What he could tell, she was tired. She had been recently sweating which suggested she was trying to keep her muscle mass steady and strong. Through that sweat he smelled mostly anger and just a little bit of fear. Which was strange to him. usually people feared him more than usual. Maybe it was because she was a feral mutant like himself. She could read him better than others. He sighed quite lack lusterly and looked back at her over his shoulder "I'll be looking forward to when you...try again"

A soft, smirk set on Beatrice's lips and she stared the beast down "Be ready then, big man"

This response earned a chuckle from Victor, he looked over at her once more, then turned down the hall and nodded"I will be" He called after her before exiting the corridor.

. . .

Beatrice laid down on the cold hard ground again, her arm used as a pillow this time as she closed her eyes. Even caged predators needed sleep. That's exactly what she was going to do too. When her eyes felt heavy and her heart rate began to slow just a bit she could feel the stages of sleep take her. But it was sleep that caused more pain than being awake.

 _In her dreams she was right back at Penn labs. Sitting on a metal medical table like she was about to be cut open again. She was expecting Dr. Penn to come through the only blank door in the door and be ready to cut her open. Talking about discovering her abilities, how she was able to do what she did. Her stomach was once thought to be the cause, then once he sliced her open and took a look inside, he concluded that that wasn't the case. He once thought her lungs were the cause, and once again she was sliced open. Fearing that this was another time she was going to be sliced open, she began to struggle against the straps that tied her down. When the door opened she fully expected to see Baxter Penn walk through, but no...it wasn't him. It wasn't even Stryker. No, it was Victor Creed._

 _Why her brain had replaced her one true nightmare with a new adversary she did not know, What she did know though was that he was stalking around the table like he was going to rip her open, and eat what was inside. Her struggles became more desperate as she snarled in his direction, whimpering for help. From anyone. The dream turned sour when she felt claws rip into her skin, tearing her flesh and muscles._

Her dream ended abruptly there. With a grinning monster above her shredded body, having fun with her innards like it was a toy. When Bea woke up, she lifted her top half up and panted. Claws scraped against the concrete like she was trying to pierce through it. Sweat dripped down her temple as she touched her face to wipe it away, her skin felt cold and damp. She could _smell_ the fear dripping off of her in waves. It was a foul scent. Even coming from her. She rested her arms on her bent knees and hung her head low. She was panting. Trying to calm herself down. The silence made it easier.

Until it was broken by the voice of a young mutant, coming from the cage next to hers. The voice was young but was still mature. It was a man with what looked to be bandages over his eyes. Dark black hair, and a chiseled chin. His voice was tempered and soft as well. The sign of innocence. "Bad dreams?"

"Yeah" Beatrice panted softly, her clawed hand relaxing against her knees again.

"We all get those, they don't go away, but there are fewer of them the longer you stay here" The boy replied

Beatrice chuckled and shook her head "Not my first rodeo, kid...I've been in a cage longer than I can remember"

"Where are you from?" He asked after a short pause

"Alaska originally, Then.."she sighed "They moved me to Penn Labs when I was..young" She shook her head, curious as to why she was sharing this information with a stranger "Shit, why do you care?"

The boy chuckled behind her. Amused by her sudden change of attitude. He was the same way when he first started out there "My name is Henry. Henry Windelle" He mused to her and adjust his sitting "I'm a mutant from the UK actually...My gift is echolocation. Helps me around since I went blind" Henry's amused tone began to fade slowly as he continued to talk. Explaining why he asked her questions, and started the conversation to begin with "You...spoke with Mr. Creed? About escaping..." He sighed slowly "You have more of a chance of escaping than the rest of us do. Which means I won't make it out of here, maybe not alive at least..."

"What's your angle here, Henry?" Beatrice's voice was a bit more tame this time around. She not only could hear the sound of pain in his voice, but smell it. Sense it in the air like a stale fog.

"No...No angle, well...kind of. I want some one to remember me" He sighed and leaned back his head to the ceiling "I want to get to know one last person, before I die in this place. That way they can pass along my memory" There was a long pause this time. A silent pause that ached in Bea's heart. Henry then spoke again "So I don't fade into history as just another mutant"

"You won't" Bea's voice was firm "Don't talk like that, sugar...You make your own path. You define what happens to you. I got myself into this mess and I'm going to get myself out of it" Her words were hard and heavy. Making their point like the edge of a brick "By thinking that you won't make it out alive, then you've already given up. Sit up, kid, and fight"

Henry chuckled shaking his head "You make it sound so easy"

"That's cuz it is!" Her voice was raised a little "Let everything and every one know that you won't fall with out a fight"

"And what is there to fight for?"

"Not this" Bea snapped "Not this life. Fight for a new one, a different one. Don't die powerless"

Henry didn't reply this time. He knew she was right but he had been there so long, and dealt with so much...he was tired. To him the fight was over. It hurt less to be powerless and go with what ever life threw at him. He had no drive and no need to fight any more. So there was silence again. Between the two mutant, their backs to each other and not word said between the two of them. For Beatrice, this was the most she's spoken in years. It felt good to be passionate again. To vocally tell people she wasn't going to sit around and wait for some one to rescue her. After talking so much and so passionately...she decided that their conversation wasn't over "Beatrice" She said out loud.

"Hmm?" Henry questioned from behind her.

"My name" She said "My name is Beatrice Crow. I was born in Alaska. Moved to Canada when I was young for Penn labs..." Then Bea did something she didn't think she would ever be able to do. She continued. Continued talking about her past. Her life in Penn labs and what they did to her.

The detailed experiments of how they cut her open and took a look at what was inside. Vivisecting her when she was young and vulnerable. She laughed and told him how her first kiss was with another Feral mutant who knew he was going to die. His personality and the way he moved was so detailed. She talked about the psychological torture. How they strapped her down and started to pick at her brain. Dissecting that too. She spoke about the isolation punishments, how it felt similar to where they were now. How they were once able to socialize and communicate with each other vocally, not just in their primal way. Bea talked about how many times she tried to escape, and that she was sent to a more isolated cage system. Being deemed a dangerous animal. She remembered this all in such detail, it made Henry feel for her.

"And you?" She asked at the end of her story.

"Me? Oh I'm no special...I went through similar things. I was born in Glasgow, Scotland. My parents wanted to move to the states to give me a much better life. They didn't realize though that I would be kidnapped on the boat. Yes, by the way...People still immigrate by boat" He laughed, then his smile faded "Started to experiment on my eyes. My vocal cords. See what made me tick...It's been maybe 3 or 4 years honestly"

Beatrice nodded slowly "We're gonna get out of here, Henry" She whispered to him encouragingly

. . .

She tried.

Months had passed and Beatrice had this elaborate plan to escape and get back into the world with Henry at her side. She had gotten used to him as her neighbor, and always seemed to give him hope when he was dragged off to his experimentation session. Comforting him when he came back. This was the norm. But one day, Henry didn't come back. It was hours without him. With out any sign of some one coming back to that room full of cages. She was beginning to think that he had died on the table. So her hope began to die too.

Finally. The doors opened. Who came through those doors wasn't Henry though. Stryker, Victor, Zero and two new mutants. Taking a big whiff of the air that came in with them she could tell that one of them was a feral mutant. Or maybe she was just smelling Victor again? Either way, Henry's scent...was no where to be found. This just confirmed her fears. But she would be silent no more.  
Once the new mutants were put into their cages, Beatrice shouted to Stryker from her cage "Hey!" A growl slipped her throat, which in turn caught Victor's attention "Where is he?" She demanded.

"Where is who, Ms. Crow?" William Stryker asked turning in her direction.

"Henry Windelle. The mutant who lived next to me"

"Oh...Mr. Windelle was traded. You see, Baxter made a deal with us to part with more of his collection if we traded some of ours" Stryker smiled "We got all the information from him that we could, he'll be in good hands at Penn labs"

Just like that, Bea's heart sank. The same place she cursed for years, the same place that gave her so many scars, to the same man that had done so much damage to her...would do it all to him. When heartbreak finally set in, Anger took it's place. The growl in her throat began to intensify. Her fingers curled around the chain link fencing of the cage and she shook it. Powerfully. Enough of which made Stryker frown, and back up. She let go of the cage to then slam her body into the door. Anger felt like a burning hot torch in her throat. This is what she got getting attached to another person. She knew this pain was her own fault, but it didn't stop her from wanting to kill the men she saw before her.  
Victor finally made his way over to the cage and stopped in front of it. Growling at her "Enough" He said in such a hard tone. There was this presence of Victor. A very powerful presence. If there wasn't a cage door in the way of Bea and Victor, She would feel first hand how powerful he was. He saw Beatrice as another one of his own kind. She saw him more clearly than his own comrades. It was because of this that he knew she would be a challenge. Not to mention the hidden fire inside of her. Victor could already smell the smoke rising from her throat.

"You sent him to his Death" Bea spat at him sharply

"He was dead already" He said to her in a hushed and gruff tone of voice, leaning closer to her "You should know by now, sweetheart...People like us, shouldn't get attached to others"

 _People like us?_

There was a moment where Bea looked into Victor's eyes, studied his face and read him more closely than she had before. Taking in his words she realized that he _related_ to her. Maybe saw something of himself in her. Or just simply saw her as one of his own kind.  
Victor looked down at her, meeting her gaze and felt the anger release a little from her. He took this as her realizing that she had made a mistake. He in turn studied her face a little more than before too. Seeing the details of her face this close up he could tell she felt heart break. The loss of a friend took a toll on the mutant girl. There wasn't just anger there, but sadness, confusion and fear. To Victor, she always seemed more unique than the other mutants, but in this moment...She blended in with all the others. Her emotions had pulled her away from that primal nature of hers and it seemed to make her weaker.

"You're weak, Bee" He said firmly, applying pressure to the cage door and unsheathing his claws a little more "You may always be weak though, trapped in here like this" He looked her up and down for a moment before letting go of the cage "I'm a bit disappointed, to be honest"

"I'm not in here to satisfy you" She snarled letting go of the cage too.

"Oh," Victor started, chuckling at her "But you already have" With that, he began to turn around and back to Stryker.

Beatrice watched Victor and Stryker walk away from the room. She looked down and pressed her head against the cage door. Her plan to escape wouldn't work now. She needed a second person to work it out properly. As much as she hated to say it, Victor was right. Getting too close to someone has made her weak and filled with emotions she wasn't used to. If she wanted to escape, she had to harden herself again with silence and isolation.  
That night however, she let the pain of loosing a friend take her to dark places for the time being. Nightmares flooded her mind not with the torture of herself, but the torture of her friend Henry.

She at least tried.


	4. 93 miles away from hell

_**Hey guys, so I realized after doing some more research and watching the movies again, that I may have made a few scenery mistakes. I recognize this, but unfortunately there isn't much I can do at the moment. Keeping Beatrice at the island forever wasn't my intention. Starting the story there was to show what happened to Victor after Logan left, and also where Bea and him met. How they met and what their initial reaction to each other was. So in short, this may seem jumbled or slow now but they will pick up...Till then this next scene is going to have a large amount of time pass, so bare with me.**_

 _ **-SG**_

* * *

Years had passed now, and there was little interruption from Beatrice. At this point Victor had begun to think she had given up. Which to him, was a pity. He was expecting much more fight out of her. He wanted to see if this challenge would arise. See how much damage she really could do. However in her current state, that wasn't going to happen. So he stopped distracting himself with her and went back to focusing on his main goal. Getting the Adamantium and becoming stronger than his brother, Jimmy.

If he was going to get what he wanted, he'd have to follow Stryker's instructions, and be his lacky for a just a little while longer.

. . . . .

After the fight with Weapon XI and Victor had jumped down from the power plant, he landed on the ground and began to rush past the falling bricks and concrete. The structure was coming down,the island would be teaming with police and ambulances. Logan can deal with that himself, Victor had to find a place to recover.  
He kept running for the time being until he reached the end of the forest. A group of mutants from Stryker's collection were boarding a helicopter. He stuck to the shadows and watched them board one by one. He couldn't care less what happened to them all, he was more concerned with whether they could see him. As far as he cared the whole world can think that Victor Creed died in that explosion. That way he could move about with out being tracked down. Logan said he was done with him too, while he didn't truly believe that...he was thankful he wasn't going to be hunted for the time being. He needed time from this event to focus on himself.

As the helicopter flew off he moved out from the shadows and in to the clearing. He thought that he could now escape with out an issue, but the crunch of a foot stepping in dirt behind him told him otherwise. When Victor turned his head to the noise, he began to smell the air again.  
There she was.

Victor turned slowly to see Beatrice limping away from the scene behind her. Holding her side, her white tank top was soaked in blood on one side. She was injured, so she must not be in the mood for a fight. When Victor made eye contact with her though, he began to doubt if that was true. Suddenly he could smell the same anger he did back in that cage. He could see her jaw clench together tightly, almost like she was holding herself back from attacking him. This sight made Victor smile, tilting his head to one side as he looked her up and down. He was hoping she'd attack him. He'd finally get see how this feral mutant would fare in a fight against him.  
His smile however faded when he watched her collapse to the ground. He watched her struggle for a moment. Gripping the dirt below her while holding her side, looking up at him with disdain in her eyes. She panted like she had previously been running. The conclusion Victor came to then, was that she wasn't going to be a challenge after all. Unlike him and Logan, she didn't have the healing factor. Which meant it was a few good swipes at her and the fight would be over. This, would surely not only piss Bea off, but Victor as well.

"Not much of a fighter are you?" Victor asked slowly walking over to her. Taking his time.

Beatrice panted and looked up at him through her mess of curled yellow locks "I'll show you just how much of a fighter I am..." She threatened. Which to Victor, in her current state, meant nothing.

"Sure, kid" He nodded and stood just a few feet away from her now, before stopping "What happened to you, anyway?"

Beatrice hissed as she tried to stand again "Don't ask" She hissed

Victor looked down at her and then the sirens blowing just half a mile from them "Get up" He said firmly.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" She snarled, getting up on her legs. She looked pale, like she had lost some blood between now and when she was hurt. Enough to make her weak.

"Faster" He demanded and pulled her all the way up by her fore arm "If we're going to get out of here alive, you had better be able to keep up"

Beatrice stared at him for what felt like a long moment. He wanted to take her with him, or at least help her off the island before he ditched her. Either way this sudden change in behavior struck her in such an odd way. Victor had spent the years that they knew each other, taunting her, goading her on to see what she would do. In everything he said, he didn't once seem like he cared for her. Even now, it didn't seem like he cared. There must have been some sort of catch.  
Beatrice didn't have too long to think about it. The sirens behind her began to grow louder, and the wound at her side was still bleeding. She looked behind her, and then up at Victor. With a nod she decided that she didn't have a choice in the matter. If she wanted to live, she had to go with him.

"Lead the way, sugar"

. . .

Running away from the sirens together, Beatrice Crow and Victor Creed ran side by side with each other. Victor's clawed hand on her shirt, making sure she didn't fall behind. Heading out to the edge of the island, Bea took her time to breath while Victor looked around for a way for them to get onto the main land. Over the years there were many skills that Victor had learned, fortunately for them, driving a boat was one of them. He looked down at Bea, hunched over and panting. She would slow him down, this he knew, but..something about her intrigued him enough to keep an eye on her. Maybe it was the situation they were in together that reminded him of when Jimmy and him ran from their original home all those years ago.  
Victor looked down at her and set his hand on her shoulder, making her jolt to look up at him. He nodded and jerked his head in the direction of the boat to tell her they were taking that. She nodded and felt her arm being grasped again and pulled in that direction. Forced to continue running to the boat. She helped him untie it from the docks, and hopped in the back as Victor stood up at the wheel.

Beatrice didn't know what had happened after that. She remembered laying back in the boat and looking up at the clouds and blue sky above her. The sounds around her made her head throb. The pain in her side made her wheeze. She wondered if the bullet had hit her lungs. If that was the case she wouldn't make it long. So in that moment, laying in the boat, feeling it jerk and move suddenly...she accepted her fate. Death would be around the corner and she could finally face it with a sigh of relief. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't die in a cage like an animal. As her eyes slowly closed she began to feel her body fall into sleep.

 _Beatrice was taken back to a cabin in the snowy woods of Alaska. Even in the darkest night, the light from the moon bounced off the thick blanket of snow and she felt cold. Calling out for help. No one seemed to answer, and similarly in that situation, she accepted her fate and sat down in the snow. The cold soaking into her leggings and jacket. The cold wind stung her face. Her eyes closed slowly, blinking slowly. Just before she fully collapsed in the snow she saw a light from a warm cabin in front of her. She was so close. She suddenly felt a burst of energy and sat up just in time to hear a concerned voice asking for her by name._

 _"Beatrice!"_

 _The voice was like a welcome siren and she was awake to it's call. Standing again, she began to rush to the open door as fast as she could. Warmth reached her muscles as she broke the stiff feeling in her legs to take just one more step. She told her self to take just one more, over and over again until she collapsed in a thinner sheet of snow and looked up at the shadowed figure before her. This welcome face wasn't there though, her vision had blurred from the shear exhaustion and warm tears that welled in each eye. The voice and the warm pair of lips that touched her temple though, were enough to tell her she was safe. Enough to keep her going._

Beatrice woke up in a room next. Blinking very slowly she noticed that she was no long cold. She was no longer in the winter woods of Alaska, but in some...hotel room? Motel? she couldn't tell. She hadn't spent much time out of her cage, so anything but that was an odd place to be. For now though, the hard mattress beneath her felt like a cloud. The stiff sheets over her felt like silk on her skin. She felt her eye lids get heavy again, like she may go back to sleep for the time being and enjoy the warmth.  
A sudden noise made her eyes flash open again. Taking a deep whiff of whom made the noise made her sit up suddenly.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty is awake" Victor Creed smiled from a chair on the other side of the bed. He didn't wear his long black trench coat for once, no that was hung up on the post of his own bed. He wore a black button up shirt and a pair of black, jeans? Slacks? Her vision was still blurry from sleep to tell but he seemed...comfortable? His shoes were even off as he rested his feet on the edge of the bed.

"How long was I out?" Bea asked relaxing enough to lift herself up into a sitting position.

"More than a day, I think..."

Bea nodded and looked down at her side. Her wound was wrapped up and she was wearing a new shirt "Did you..?"

"hmm?" Victor looked up from what looked to be a cheap deli sandwich and saw her gawking at her wound "Oh...yeah I did. Should have told me you were shot, kid"

Her eyes shifted up at the other feral mutant, eyes squinting his direction "You weren't exactly my first choice in partner to escape with" she hissed and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed "Where are we?"

"A motel, about 93 miles away from 'the island'" Victor looked up from his lunch "Welcome to freedom, kid"

 _ **Freedom.** _

Bea hadn't heard that word let alone actually experience it in a long time. She straightened out her back slowly and took a deep breath. Scents began to hit her nose like a wave. The smell of the dank, musty motel was similar but minutely different from the cage she resided in previously. She could smell the soap in the bathroom, the blood still lingering on her body, and the sandwich victor had in his claws. She finally opened her eyes again and looked over at the other mutant "My name is not 'kid'.." She huffed "It's Bea" She then rose an eyebrow at him "And I'm older than you think"

Victor looked over at her and rose an eyebrow in response "I'll bite...How old are you?"

"28" Bea said with an edge to her voice, like she was making a point. She however, seemed perturbed by the sudden burst of laughter Victor found himself in.

"Well," He finally said after a brief fit of laughter "You're still a kid to me"

Irritated, Bea stared him down "How old are you then?"

Victor set his feet down and stood up from his spot to throw away his trash "Over 140 years old"

Bea was no the one to start laughing, Chuckling softly actually, which faded in to an odd silence as she realized, he was telling the truth "No..." She said in disbelief.

Victor slipped his hands into his pockets and looked down at her, looking her up and down for a moment "Yeah" He said with a eye brow raised "I look pretty good for my age, don't I?" He smiled. Moving to an old mini-fridge and pulling out two beers for them.

"W-well...yeah, you do" She stuttered, still looking shocked. When Victor handed her the brown colored glass bottle she nodded her thanks, watching him as he sat down before continuing to talk "How are you still alive?"

Victor opened his bottle with a flick of one of his claws and shrugged with his face more than his broad shoulders "that's part of my mutation...my body heals so fast and so much, in short, I don't have time for aging"

Bea looked down at her bottle and studied it for a moment before opening it up herself. Looking at the white foam in the dark glass before she took a swig. It had been a long time since she'd tasted anything that wasn't water. Drinking a beer was a welcome feeling. The cold and bitter taste went down her throat with the consistency that felt thicker than water. Bea's attention was moved from her beverage over to Victor "So you're...immortal then?"

He watched her savor her drink for the short moment that she did, then nodded to her question "I guess...Bullets and knives don't kill me, fire doesn't either. I don't think I'm immortal per-say, just pretty hard to kill" He said with a grin on his face as he went back to drinking his own bottle. He then stopped, wiped his mouth and moved to grab something out of a plastic bag "Here" He tossed something wrapped in plastic wrap on her bed "You need to eat up, get your energy back...We're leaving soon"

Beatrice almost dived for the sandwich that landed in front of her. She started to unwrap it and took in the smell for a second before taking such a huge bite her cheeks were full on one side. _Real_ food. Not the food they served their test subjects in Penn labs or the mush they gave her back at the island, no this was real food. Sure. It was a cheap sandwich made at a shitty deli somewhere, but to Bea, it could have been made out of gold leaf and caviar. It tasted so good to eat real food for once.  
After taking a few bites of her sandwich the initial shock of it had dimmed softly, enough for her to take a swig of her beer and ask another question "Why are, _WE_ , leaving soon?" She shook her head "Why are you helping me at all? I mean...weren't you the one that told me to not get attached to others?" she rose her eyebrow.

Victor watched her again as she reveled in her sandwich. _Almost_ pitying her, and the many years she was locked up in a cage. He then focused more on her when she asked her questions. He frowned suddenly and looked her over for a moment "Don't go thinking I've gotten attached to you, got it?" His reaction seemed sudden and odd "I saved your life, Most people would say thank you"

Bea stared him down for a moment. His sudden hostile tone of voice made her on edge. Reminding her that Victor was not her friend, that he was only nice because he may want something in return. Which, if she was going to hang around him, she may as well know what it is "Thanks..." She grumbled and then rose an eyebrow to him "You should leave me here and go off on your own" She said to test the waters with him.

Victor leaned back in his chair and rested his feet up against the edge of his bed again, nodding slowly "Yeah, I should...but that's not what I'm going to do"

Beatrice studied him for a moment before taking another bite of her sandwich, once she swallow her bite she cleared her throat "Why not? I'm wounded, I'm dead weight...what use do I have to you?"

Victor watched her for a very silent, cold moment. While she finished her lunch, Victor thought on that question. Why was he tagging her along? For now he didn't know where he was going, or what he was doing. He'd have to find some other way to be stronger than his brother, and until then he had to find a way to make a living. There was a lot of planning that had to go into their next move, for now though, the plan was to get as far away from the island as possible "Plenty actually" He nodded "You have a similar mutation to mine. I've had history with our kind...I know I can work with one like us"

"There's no u-"

"Beatrice" Victor leaned forward again, so she could more clearly see his face and read him the way he read her, he interrupted her to continue what he meant "You've been locked in a cage for years, do you really think you can go out in the real world and make it? On your own?"

Bea stopped and stared at him. His voice was firm and almost taunting like, but his face...It was serious and had some sliver of sympathy hidden behind those cold grey eyes. She looked down for just a moment and ran her fingers over her bandaged side "I could..." She finally said "But it wouldn't be easy"

Victor nodded and sighed, leaning back again "You need me. Alone I'm sure we can get by, but together we could be better off" He looked her up and down again "What do you say?"

Bea looked at this man, the same one that taunted her was also the same one that saved her life. Victor was old and knew his way around the world, her best bet would be with him. As much as she hated to admit it, she did need him. With a solemn and slow nod, she agreed "Yeah" Her eyes rose to match his gaze "I'll go with you"

Victor slowly began to smile and nodded to her "Good" He had won this challenge between the two ferals. She agreed to go with him, to team up and take on the world. She was going to be useful that was for sure, he just hoped she wouldn't turn against him like Logan had. If they were going to work together they had to have some respect for each other. Victor sighed gently and stood up to go and close the blinds "Take a shower, change your clothes, and rest up...we leave tomorrow" He said like he was ordering her. In return, Bea half saluted him and mumbled something under her breath. She laid back and closed her eyes for a moment.  
The feeling of being full, and well rested in a comfortable bed was just the start of her new life. Her new found freedom.


	5. Satisfaction brought us back

"Quit it" Victor's voice was firm as his eyes focused on the road. He glanced back to the side of him and growled lowly "I'm serious, Bee, Quit staring at me" He grunted and turned his head to her for a split second "It's unnerving"

Beatrice Crow sat in the passenger seat of some old beat up ford truck. It smelled stale and like it had mold growing in the cab... _somewhere._ Couldn't exactly pinpoint it. She had changed her clothes from her prison uniform to a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and a red flannel. It was the cheapest thing they could find in the thrift store near the motel they stayed at. Her short, curled blonde hair was up in a very small messy pony tail. With the exception of a few strands laying against her right cheek framing her round face nicely. In a messy, 'I just woke up' kind of way.  
Victor on the other hand was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and his long black coat. He didn't have much of a wardrobe to choose from and it seemed, even in the slight heat of midsummer, he chose layers of black.

Bea had been staring at him as he drove because she was trying to read him. It had been a few weeks or so since they left the three mile island now. Spending some time scamming men at bars and taking their money for meals and clothes. They made a good team when it came to stealing other's money and ditching before the cops could be called. Even shared in a few conversations during dinner sometimes, but until now, Victor had been silent all morning. It was odd to her. Usually she'd receive some kind of quick-witted comment or snide rhetorical question from the older mutant, but today...he was mostly silent. Serious almost. So she tried to read him, the same way she had done a few times before hand.

"BEATRICE" Victor snapped at her, growling again.

"What?!" Bea hissed "You have been silent all fucking morning, excuse me if I was trying to figure out what was wrong?"

Victor sighed, not only getting an answer out of her, but getting her to look away from him "You know normal people, ASK what's wrong" He sighed and shook his head "Besides, Nothing's wrong with me...cept your damn staring"

" _Bullshit_ " Beatrice grumbled under her breath "And you and I aren't 'normal' Victor...We've had plenty of conversations in a way that normal people can't. Why is now any different?"

"I think the bigger question is, why do you care?" He frowned looking back at her "Quit being so intrusive, Bee"

Bea sighed and lifted her legs up her chest as she looked out the window. Why did she care? They were currently just partners in crime, noting more. Why did she care if something was bothering him? As she thought about it she finally seemed to come up with an answer. Sitting up and turning to him, she sighed "We're partners right?"

"I would go as far as to call us 'boss and employee'" Victor chuckled softly

"Shut up" Bea grunted, rolling her eyes "Just...answer me"

Victor sighed, frowning in her direction before his focused back on the clear, long road "Sure"

"Partners stick together. Through the thin and thick of it...In order for a partnership to work, we gotta be honest with each other. If one is keeping something from the other, that could potentially harm them, it's common courtesy to tell them before shit goes sideways" She rose an eyebrow and smiled at him "Right?"

Victor groaned softly and glanced back at her, raising his own eyebrow "I...guess you can say that" He sighed looking at the long road before them. He was going to be stuck in this car with her for a long ass time and if he didn't answer her with something, then this curious cat would pester him until he did. Truth was, there was something on his mind. He just didn't want to share with her "You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat?"

Before Victor could say anything else, Bea smirked and replied to him "But Satisfaction brought it back!"

Victor groaned again, sighing, then nodding "Yeah...I guess it did" He rubbed his face with one hand, the other still on the steering wheel "Fine" He groaned and took a deep breath "I've been thinking...about what I was going to do next. Everything I imagine brings me back to my brother, Jimmy" He gripped the wheel tightly "Unlike you and me, he denies the animal inside of him. So I promised him that every chance I got I'd remind him...of the animal in side him" He grinned softly thinking of all the ways he could toy with his brother, then frowned slowly. Being brought back to reality "I'm not ready yet though, With his Adamantium claws..." Victor was reluctant to say so, but he was in a rare state of being honest "He's stronger than I am, now" He sighed "Which means I need to find a means of getting stronger myself. Stryker was supposed to help with that" He shrugged "That didn't pan out too well though"

Bea sat back listening to him. When he was finished she began her bombardment of questions "Ada-what?"

"A super metal...found in a meteorite and is thought to be indestructible once it's hardened"

"Oh" She nodded slowly taking in his words. Thinking silently to herself, only speaking up when another question popped into her head "Why do you NEED to be stronger than him? He's one mutant, Victor"

"Because...he's gotten everything, and I've gotten nothing. We should be even...equal" There was a bitter tone to his voice and a sour scent in the air. Beatrice knew this scent. over the past few weeks she had smelled it on other men. She just didn't think, Victor was capable of it. She then assumed, that even being a near immortal...he was a man just like them all.

"Victor, are you...Jealous?" She used this word hesitantly, and lightly, in fear of him lashing out in anger.

With a flash of his eyes and a quick turn of his head, he seemed like it at first. Though, even Creed had to admit to a few faults now and then "So, what if I am?" He grunted and focused on the road again "You know what Jimmy got that I never had? A family. Sure, I had him for the time being, but I didn't get a mother that loved me, or a father that cared for me when I was sick. I got a father that would rip my claws from my hands the second they grew. Pull my teeth out thinking he could make me normal...Then he grows up and leaves me behind, after more than a century of fighting together" his grip on the leather steering wheel began to rip the leather slowly. Bea then noticed that they were suddenly going faster than normal. Victor's foot was heavy on the gas from his rage growing inside him "He ends up in Canada with a school teacher, thinking that playing house was going to fix YEARS of war and pain. No, no...all while I'm off like the animal that I am"

"Victor!" Bea's voice was loud and forceful. Her hand reached out to settle on his leg and her slate grey eyes focused on him "Enough" Her voice was soft and tender now, like she was trying to tame his animal, just for a moment.

Victor eased up on the gas pedal after looking at her. His anger and rage cooling down as he took a deep breath and let go of the death grip he had on the wheel "Sorry" He sighed and looked back at the road "Tender subject"

Bea looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, her hand stayed on his leg for a short moment before she slowly retracted it "I understand" She sighed softly and rested her arm on the window of the car "You know...I can't convince you to let it go. It's sounds like something you've been holding onto for a long time. What I can tell you though, is that it's not too late for you" She rose her eye brow softly "You can still find some broad and have a couple of cubs if you want, you can still HAVE that sense of family if you still want it" She shrugged softly "James isn't stopping you from anything...only you are"

Victor looked over at the younger feral mutant. Although she had just spoken wisdom, he was not in the mood to hear it. In fact it just seemed to make him more mad. HE wasn't stopping himself from anything. He had unfinished business with, Logan and that was that. He abandoned him. Left him back in Africa with the team. He didn't care about that team, he only cared about his brother. The fact that at the time, the only person he worried about had turned his back on him, was enough bitter feelings to make him want to chase and fight and beat the crap out of him for as long as they both lived. At that very moment in time...that was the only thing that drove him forward "Shut up" He said after a hard sigh "You don't know anything, kid"

This bitter response, made Bea frown, scowl even at him for reverting back to his harsh attitude. Putting his walls back up and keeping her out. She couldn't even read him further than what he already told her. This irritated her, but at that moment...there was nothing she could do. So she turned from him, looking out the window as Victor drove.

. . .

"Train me"

Victor looked up from his spot in the back of the truck. The sun was beating down on him enough to where he put his black coat in the back of the cab. Sitting there in just his black T-shirt and black pants. Dog tags with his name and code name on them. He rose his eyebrow to her as she cocked her hip and crossed her arms. She had this attitude about her that always seemed...challenging "Train you? What for?"

He watched her sigh, bite her lip...an obvious tell tale sign that she was thinking of the right words to tell him. He saw this a lot when she was about to bring up something sensitive to him. Hopping in the back with him to sit on the edge of the bed door "You want to take down your brother...I can't stop you, but maybe I can help you" She shrugged softly "What else am I here for?" She smiled and then bit her lip again "Sitting in a cage for years meant that I...have no training what so ever. I can smell the scent some one gives off if they feel a certain way, I can claw and bite, and breathe fire...but I don't know how to track, hunt, use a gun or fully control my fire breathing. You're a much more experienced feral than I am. You could help me...make me strong, and then we can take down your brother together?" She looked at him hesitantly "Your brother may have super hard metal claws...but you have a..."she gulped softly, obviously not liking the term she was about to use "A Sidekick"

Victor had been studying her face while she was talking, trying to find any hidden secrets slipping up behind her eyes or a twitch of her face. There was no hidden deception as far as he could see. It wasn't until she brought up the 'sidekick' term that he began to laugh. Shaking his head and watching Bea frown. Once he finished laughing, he slipped into a moment of thought. A silence of which made Bea hopeful. Finally Victor lifted his gaze back to hers "I don't think so, Bee" This conclusion only made Bea scowl at him. Before she had the chance to protest, he explained "As amusing as it would be to call you my sidekick...Jimmy is mine to toss around. He's my brother and it's my duty to keep him in check. Besides, how bad would I look if I needed help to take down my _little_ brother?"

"Not bad at all" Bea smirked "When you consider the fact that...if I do well, it could be a test to your teaching abilities. Plus, I'd be doing the dirty work and once he was weak enough...you'd swoop in like the big bad hunter you were?" There was a sweet feminine under tone to her voice now. Like she was playing with his masculine ego.

"No" It didn't seem to work however "Bee...Your sentiment is nice, but I can't be seen as that weak. I need..."

"You _need_ to put this notion of you being tougher than him aside" She interrupted him and growled now. Appealing to his more primal nature "You even said so yourself. He's stronger than you now with that metal on his bones...but try to see it this way. He was weaker than you before he got that mutant upgrade. In retrospect...you're still stronger than him" She smiled "That's a fact, _old man_ "

Victor rose his eyebrow to her and chuckled softly "Touche" He mumbled softly, rubbing his hands together, then sighed "You really want this, don't you?"

Bea nodded slowly to him and turned to sit right on the edge "Yeah" She sighed gently "I do" She looked in his eyes "You and I are a lot more alike than you think, Vic. You wanna be stronger to take down your brother, well...I wanna be strong enough to make sure I never end up in a cage again" She bit her lip softly "Think you can help with that?"

Victor stared for a moment, thinking over his options. Although he wouldn't budge on the Jimmy aspect of it all, he could understand her wanting to be strong enough to not be thrown into prison again. Not to mention it would be nice to have a sparring partner, or some one to take out a few guys that're coming at him. So he wouldn't have to do it himself. Victor finally nodded to her "Alright, that's a fair enough answer...I'll train you" He whipped his head to her "But on two conditions. We do things MY way, and you stay out of it if Jimmy comes around, you go that?"

Bea's eyes lit up like stars and a big smile slid onto her lips "Yes! I got it"

Victor nodded slowly and stood up "Good, We start your training when we get to the cabin, Till then, try and stay out of trouble. I'm too tried to bail your ass out of anything right now" He rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the cab of the truck.

"Duly noted, sir" She then furrowed her brow in confusion "Cabin?"

"Rule number 1, don't call me sir" He pointed at her with a clawed finger "Secondly, it's an old place I bought years ago. Figured I needed a hidey hole for when shit hit the fan and it's finally gonna serve a purpose. We can hide there till we're both ready to move on. Take our time training you and getting me up to shape. We hunt Jimmy down, and I kick his ass a couple times" He began to chuckle "We may even make it to his birthday on time"

"Why didn't you mention this cabin til now?"

He shook his head "I didn't have a plan til now" He looked at her with a serious expression "To be completely honest, Bee, I didn't know if I was truly going to keep you around or not"

There was no animosity in her eyes this time. She couldn't blame him. Although they were very similar, he was...stronger, could heal from nearly any ailment, and on top of that...she was nearly dead a couple of weeks ago. This trial period of them working together was to make sure she could not only hold her own, but stay alive. Bea's hand went to her wound on her side. It was healing slowly and bled now and then when she had to run. It was getting expensive trying to keep up with the amount of pain killers and bandages she used "Noted" Was all she could say, looking back in front of her.

"As of now though, I am. Which means we can move up there soon. Give you more time to heal, and us more time to...bond" He mumbled the last part looking in the cab of the truck, searching for something "I don't have that much left on me. We're gonna save the rest for gas...maybe a blanket so we can sleep in the truck?" He said pulling out a black wallet "Unless you want to go hunting again tonight?" He chuckled softly "Sounds fun, eh Bee?" He looked at her and frowned at her silence "Bee" He said in a firmer tone.

She finally looked behind her and tilted her head "huh? Oh..." She turned all the way and nodded "Yeah, I can do that again tonight" She rubbed the back of her neck "You gonna stay in the car this time, or actually be my back up?" She smirked at him.

Victor chuckled and smirked back "I suppose I can play this time..." He noted her sudden change of mood. He could smell the sadness on her skin as the wind blew her scent his way. He wondered what she was thinking about? And if it had to do with what he had just said. Victor didn't do heart to hearts though, so he jerked his head in the direction of the bar across the way "Before we try anything though...why don't we get a bite to eat? My treat"

As Bea looked in the direction of the bar, she smiled and nodded to him. This was a chance for the two of them to eat and talk about their strategy on how to win a a hundred or so out of some sucker who like a pretty face. Yeah, it was technically robbing them, but with a guy like Victor...there was little protest "I could eat" She said hopping down from the bed of the truck and putting up the back end door.

"Let's get going then"

* * *

 _ **IT WAS REALLY HARD TO END THIS CHAPTER. This has to be my best one yet. I am very proud of the dialogue and details in this chapter when it comes to Beatrice and Victor. I really hope you guys like it too, because I have so much more in store for this story.**_

 _ **hope you're enjoying it, and please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing!**_

 _ **-SG**_


	6. Run far, and Run fast

**I literally wrote down so many ideas yesterday just to make sure I didn't loose them all. I am very excited to continue this story, please let me know how i'm doing!**

 **-SG**

* * *

Victor watched her from across the bar. He sat alone at a table, sucking down a beer while she did her magic. At first Bea walked over to a group of guys sitting on the stools and began to flirt with them. Getting their attention. Finally she mentioned that she wanted to play pool, but had no one to play with. This seemed to intrigue one of the men and when he agreed, he slipped a comment by her. Saying he'd go easy on her. Hearing this made Victor laugh.

"Wanna make this interesting?" He'd hear Bea say with a tilt of her head and a flash of her eyes.

"Sure baby, whatever you want" The other male grinned. He stared at her like she was prey, like he was a predator. Yet he didn't know that the roles were in fact reversed. Bea wa the true predator here, disguised as flirty prey.

Victor had seen her do this dance a few times now and knew every move of hers. She'd pull out a 50 dollar bill and set it down on the edge of the table. To show trust in the other. She would next say that they should play for cash. Now, if they were true gentlemen, they wouldn't accept the offer. If they weren't however, it would be an easy game. She'd let him win for the first round, then by round two...she'd up the stakes. Instead of 50, she'd offer up 200. If the guy was smart, they'd think she didn't have that kind of money. So she'd play the game of "If you win...then I'll have to find other ways to repay you?" She'd always slip her hand down his side and close to his inner thigh. Playing on his masculinity and teasing him just enough to keep him interested. The game would play and she'd win this second round. Walking away with the cash and leaving behind an empty pocketed sucker.

As Victor drank his beer he watched this act commence. This time however, wasn't going so smoothly. Every time she did this she'd slip out the back and wait for Victor to pick her up. This time, The man she scammed, and two of his friends followed her out. Normally Bea would be able to handle herself with one...but not three. Victor grumbled lowly, getting up and walking out the same door as them. He looked side to side and began to scam the poorly lit parking lot. Looking for Bea. The sudden sound of a woman screeching, made him turn to the side of the building where there was no light. Victor's breath caught in his throat and he immediately made his way around the corner.

There she was, three on one. Beatrice lifted her claws up to try and slash at the throat of one, but another man pulled her back and onto the ground. At first, Victor didn't want to step in. She had a fire inside her that would take these guys out, or at least scare them away. Why wasn't she using it? It would be over. He watched her closely as one man pressed her down into the ground. Reaching upright she bit his shoulder and kicked him off. Leaping to her feet to try and escape, only to have another man hit her right in the gut. Right where her wound was. In pain, Victor watched her fall to her knees. He saw the look in her eyes and immediately knew she was about to use her fire. She took a deep breath to try and conjure it up, only to be kicked in the throat. Victor sighed shaking his head. She was now on the ground, bleeding from her previous wound...and now gasping for air. The worst part was the scent these men gave off. One of them was actually getting off from seeing her suffer like that. He knew no good thing could come form this fact, and started moving forward. She had her chance to defend herself, now he had to swoop in and save her.

Victor grabbed the wrist of one man and pulled him back, just before he was about to strike her again "I think she's had enough for tonight, don't you?" With that statement his claws elongated and his other hand tore into the neck of the man he held. When that man was down, he looked at the other two "Get" He snarled taking one step closer. By now, both men would run off at the sight of their friend's death. Giving Victor enough time to asses the damage to Bea. One man looked like he was about to pull out a gun, and Victor shook his head "I wouldn't do that...if I were you" The man smelled fearful of the beast that snarled at him. He took Victor's warning to heart and encouraged his friend to run with him. Now, they were safe.

Victor's eyes lowered to Bea's voice calling for him. He knelt down to her level and lifted her hand to look at her wound "Ah shit, Bee" He sighed "Why didn't you blast those fuckers sooner?" She looked up at him with eyes full of pain. A bad reaction to the sour note in his tone. He sighed and looked up to check if they were clear, scoping the darkness for a moment.

"V-vic..."

Victor looked down at her when she squeaked out his name, he saw the blood soaking her tank top and gulped softly "Yer not lookin too good there, kid" She wheezed out a little and Victor sighed "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe" He pulled her up to her feet and slung her arm around his shoulders. Her other hand to her bleeding wound to try and help the heavy flow of the newly opened wound. Victor had to find a way to heal her and fast.

. . .

Before he ran her over to their beat up truck, Victor stole the wallet off that guy and pulled out a credit card. Buying a room for the night. Any available room would have been welcome. Victor may not have been sleeping much so it was okay if there was only one bed. After the room was paid for, He helped Beatrice into the room and onto the bed. Looking down he saw her face grow paler. He groaned lowly, going back out to the truck and looking in the back of the cab to find something...anything that could help. He only found in their medical supplies though, bandages and pain killers.

Frustrated Victor tossed them back in their bag and sighed. Rubbing his beard slowly, trying to think of something. If only she had his healing factor. She would be healed in a matter of moments. He wished he could give her part of his gift, just to keep her around long enough. He was getting used to the dominant little female. Being alone again wasn't much of an option he was willing to accept. He went back to rummaging through the cab of the car and found...a needle syringe. A thought popped into his head. One he hoped would actually work.

Victor made his way back into the motel room after closing the door and looked down as Bea wheezed on the bed "Hang on, kid...I'm gonna fix this" Victor went into the bathroom and looked at the needle. It was still in it's packaging. The truck they used wasn't technically theirs. Bea and Victor stole it from some front yard car lot. When some guy sells you stolen cars for cheap, you snatch them up. The previous owner must have a been a junkie.  
Searching his body for the right spot, Victor pulled the needle from the package and sighed. This was a last resort, and he hoped he wouldn't have to do it again.

. . .

There was this numbness to her body. The pain kind of...seeped into a nothingness slowly. The pain in her throat was the most noticeable at that moment. She could already tell there was going to be a bruise there. Her hand slowly reached up to her throat and rubbed the tender spot softly. It hurt, but Bea realized it would all be over soon. She could feel her blood drain from her body and make her sleepy. Although she met pain, she also met peace. That peace was interrupted though by Victor...grunting? He sounded frustrated. She decided she would sit up to see what was going on. Just as she opened her eyes more to see, she was met by a clawed hand setting on her shoulder. Pulling her back down to the bed "Stay down, Bee"

"V-v-v-ic..." She wheezed

"Yeah, I'm here kid. Stay down okay?" He pulled out the needle, filled with a dark red liquid and pulled up her shirt "Listen, this is gonna help you okay?" He got a weak answer from her but at least he got one. He set the end of the needle against her skin and gave her this shot of his blood. He hoped her mutation was similar enough to where it would help. Only time will tell though.  
Victor set the needle down on the night stand and adjusted her in the bed. Then sat down next to her "There...Rest up, okay?" She nodded to him and closed her eyes. Victor Creed found himself staring at her for a good, long, moment. He found himself actually caring about what happened to this mutant female. Even he didn't know if he cared for his own gain or not. This wasn't normal for him.

"Victor" His train of thought was broken by Beatrice's voice. Her grey eyes stared up at him "I'm scared" She admitted.

Victor frowned at her and leaned forward, to meet her gaze "Don't you say that" He growled "You've got no reason to be scared. You're a bad-ass with an attitude, you think some stupid gun shot is gonna kill you? nuh uh" He shook his head "No ma'am, I won't allow it" With one claw he moved a strand of her blonde curls out of her eyes "You just close your eyes and sleep...You won't be alone when you wake up"

Bea chuckled at him and nodded slowly "Okay"

"Good" He nodded and leaned back up "You should smile more often...suits you"

"y-you getting..." She took a breath "A-tt..Attached _old man_?" She smirked

This made Victor laugh and shrug "What can I say _kid_...you're growing on me"

. . . . .

When Victor entered his motel room he found another man standing next to the bathroom. There was a sudden fear in the young man's eyes as he was putting his pants on. He knew just as much as Victor did, that he maybe wasn't supposed to be there. Victor didn't seem very happy. He growled and lunged forward, pressing the man against the sheet rock wall with his clawed hand. Lifting him up by the under side of his jaw to cause pressure and pain to the young lad "Who are you?" He growled.

"I-I...I didn't know she had...had a man already!" The young man struggled under the sheer power of Victor.

Before Victor could comment on anything, Beatrice swung out of the bathroom in her bra and panties, hair wet, and a panicked look in her eyes "Put him down, Victor!" She shouted. Catching his attention fully now. Her clawed hand reached to the arm he held the man with. Gripping it, and digging her claws into his flesh. Knowing it would heal "Victor" She said with a more demanding and firm tone.

Victor finally turned back to the young man and let him go "Don't stop to grab anything, Don't ask questions, Don't hesitate...Run far, and Run fast" Victor was snarling almost as he commanded this young man before him. Following his instructions, the man got up and ran out of the room. Running as far away as he could.

Bea breathed out in relief when he didn't kill the boy. Looking up again she was met with a cold, fiery gaze "Don't give me that look" She huffed, turning her back to him for a second. Only to be gripped the same way as the boy and pressed against the same wall.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" Victor snarled "You trying to get us in trouble?!"

Bea, flinched at first, but didn't move her sharp gaze from his "How is a little sex going to get us in trouble, Vic?" She then lifted her hands in between them and pushed him off of her "Don't tell me it's wrong...I seriously don't think you have a sense of right and wrong" Bea turned again, this time keeping her eyes on him. Picking her clothes up and getting dressed.  
It had been a few weeks since the fight on the side of the bar. The bruise on her neck was healed now, and what was even better, the bullet wound was nothing but a scar now. Victor's blood seemed to work with Bea's mutation. It however didn't stick around for very long. She was back to normal speed a couple days later. It was enough time though to save her life. Of which she was very grateful.

At this point Victor was more frustrated he couldn't slaughter the kid right then and there. Something was holding him back from killing more lately, and it was like an itch he had to scratch. It was something he had done so many times, it was like an addiction at this point. So, Bea's statement of 'right and wrong' wasn't entirely off. It just seemed to piss Victor off more "No more" He said sharply "You don't get to go around fucking while I'm off working"

"You can't tell me what to do, Victor..."

"You want me to train you, I will" He interrupted her as she slipped her shirt on over her head and down to the seem of her pants. Victor could see the anger form on her face, he didn't stop there though "Next time you need to be fucked why don't you just ask?" Victor rose an eyebrow to her, eluding to an intimate time between the two of them.

Bea smirked and walked closer to him "You saying you want to Fuck me, old man?"

Victor looked down at her as she neared closer to him, slow and almost cat like "And If I was?" He felt the heat from her body touch his bare arms and it some what excited him, paired with the wild look in her eyes.

She leaned up like she was about to kiss him, then whispered very slowly "In your dreams" He felt the whisper of her hot breath past his ear, then watched as she slowly slipped away from him. The heat from her body leaving with her, creating a cold feeling behind her.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, watching after her "Tease" He grumbled under his breath and rubbed his face "Seriously though, Bee...You share a room with me, and I don't to smell the spunk of another man before I go to bed. So either find another way to get off, or don't"

While Bea was brushing her short hair, she looked back at Victor through the mirror. Even through the reflection, The talk of stopping her from anything she _wanted_ to do, seemed to only irritate her. However, She couldn't blame him this time. His senses were heightened like hers were. She knew very well that the smells of bodily fluids were sharper and much more... _foul_ , then a human may have been used to. Unless it was your own scent, it was sour and nasty. Bea turned around to look at him, her eyes less cold "Fine" Was all she said, but it was all she needed to say. Victor had won this battle, maybe not with the kind of ending he wanted but a win was a win.

He was curious about one thing though "Answer me this, Bee..." He cleared his throat "You would be more willing to have sex with a stranger, than me...why?"

Beatrice looked him up and down for a moment, before deciding on the right words to answer him "Why fuck this up?" She shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...Why fuck up what you and I have, Vic? You and I are partners" She hesitated for a moment, looking away from him before continuing on "I fuck some guy I don't know, and there will never be a chance of me seeing him again. I can act smooth and sexy and walk away knowing I won't ever develop feelings for that guy" She looked him dead in the eyes now "I fuck you and that could only lead to bad things...What if you and I...What if we find that we have feelings for the other and get...attached? Way more than we should, and the other doesn't feel that way? Huh? Do you know the kind of damper that would put on our partnership?" She shook her head and sighed "Why potentially screw up something good, for something...temporary?"

Victor looked at her while she spoke and saw the truth in her, jumbled mess of words. Where Victor saw just a one night stand, Bea saw a potential coupling that could end badly for the both of them. The question was, if they were ready to risk everything for something new. He nodded to her finally "You're right" He admitted "You're a lot of things, Bea...but dumb ain't one of them"  
She nodded slowly and almost sadly to him, turning back to the mirror. Just as she was going to continue brushing her hair, he spoke up again "That doesn't change my mind on the random suitors though...Hurry up by the way, I wanna leave town by noon"

With those words, he left the room again. Left her alone to her thoughts. The loudest of which, screamed that she had made a mistake. She just didn't know why yet.


	7. A reality check

_**Holy shit you guys, This story has BUMPED up from being around 30 views a day, to 160. In just one night.**_  
 _ **THANK YOU, thank you, THANK YOU! I don't know if that's people reading it and deciding it's not for them, or reading it and coming back to it. Either way, it's VERY exciting when you write a story and people take to it. This is maybe my third in a row, where this has happened...and it's the best feeling in the world.**_

 _ **I hope I can continue to keep you guys entertained!**_

 _ **-SG**_

* * *

On the road both Victor and Bea seemed silent towards each other. Only speaking when there was an order, or a favor asked of the other one. Their relationship had turned from a almost friends, back to cold teammates. Bea now wondered if this behavior arose from her rejection of him. Did Victor not handle rejection well? He must not have, judging by how equally silent he was. She then began to wonder if he took her rejection of copulating, as her turning her back on him...like Logan had. Just in her own, womanly way. If this was the case she began to grow angry at Victor. Keeping silent for the duration of their drive. If he had nothing to say to her, she had nothing to say to him.

It wasn't until Victor parked somewhere in the middle of nowhere, that Bea had finally spoken to him "What are we doing here, Vic?"

"Get in the back" His response made her worry. He didn't look at her, only ahead of him. His voice was low and apathetic. His distance, made her fearful, and he could smell it.

"Victor?" She looked at him questioningly for a moment, wondering what he was planning. He finally turned to look at her with his cold gaze.

"Unless you want to cuddle, I suggest ya get in the back" He jerked his head to the back of the cab. His eyes were...softer now. Like a dark thought had passed "Seriously, Bee, I'm fuckin' tired"

It finally dawned on her that they were sleeping in the truck and not another motel room. Maybe this punishment for her John Doe experience, or perhaps it was just because they ran out of cash for another motel room. She nodded and climbed over the seat to the back of the truck. Moving some things to the floor so she could lay down. Once she was no longer in the front, Victor unbuckled himself and laid over on the seat. He rubbed his nose and cleared his throat like he was getting comfortable. Bea tossed an army green blanket over the side of the seat for him to use. She then used a second blanket to wrap herself up in.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Bea responded coldly.

There was a long silence between the two. A wall was between them, so they wouldn't have to look at each other or talk with one another. One of them broke this silence though. Cracking the wall that stood between them.

"You shouldn't be scared of me, Bee" It was Victor.

"I wasn't"

"I can smell it on you, Bee and for a second there you were definitely scared of me" He said with a tone that made Bea think he was frowning.

"You're unpredictable sometimes, Victor..." she sighed finally after a brief pause "When you get into those moods, you throw walls up and becomes this thing where even I can't read you" She took a shaky breath, biting her lip "As some one who **CAN** die, It's...a reality check" she admitted and rolled over to face the seat wall now "I am not the top predator like I thought I was... _You are_ "

This was a somber moment for Victor. He had striven for this moment all his life, to be feared not only by humans but by those of his own kind. Yet the way she put it, didn't bring a feeling of pride for him but a feeling of weakness. Something he didn't think he could feel...humility. He should be happy that he was in fact the top predator, but not with such a solemn tone in her voice. It was in this moment, that he didn't want to be feared...at least not by her.

He didn't argue with her, but instead he uttered this "Don't fear me, Bee" He didn't give her a reason why she shouldn't fear him, but the tone in his voice was humble and soft. It was in this moment that Victor sat up, and looked down at her. Leaning his arm on the edge of the seat and his face resting on that, he looked down at her with his grey eyes, and she knew. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Not on purpose anyway. Even with their differences, and their battles. It was the first time in weeks that she could actually read him. Once she lifted her head enough to give a soft, single nod, Victor retracted his form to lay back down on the cushion of the front seat. He couldn't say it himself, not yet at least, but he wanted her to know...That through their troubles, their battles and everything in between, he would never hurt her. This was reason enough for her to feel safe. For now at least.

It was after this transaction of silent conversation, that both feral mutants found themselves with sleep taking hold of them.

. . .

 _"Victor!"_

 _There was this gush of blood that spilled from her gut, flesh had torn like wet fabric, and nerves were hit in the most barbaric fashion. Bea found herself knelt down in the dry, tall grass. Hair flowing down the side of her face as it too was coated in the thick red substance. She felt that same liquid drip from her lips. Her skin that wasn't torn was turning cold. As she shook, she felt panic well up in her throat...along with more blood. Choking on the foul taste of her own fear. Her steel colored eyes lifted to meet her attacker. Realizing that her wound was not made by a knife, but by claws. Sharp, strong, claws. Her eyes squinted past the bright, setting light of the sun to a dark figure. A clawed hand at their side ready to attack again._

 _Like her last dream, she fully expected this figure to be Victor. Or her dream version of him, ready to finish the job that Dr. Baxter Penn had started. Though it wasn't the elder mutant that stood before her. It couldn't have been. His voice screamed for her behind the figure. Running to her in the tall dry grass. There was pure panic in his eyes, like he was going to loose her. Once the sun had reached a certain level in the sky, the face of the attacker was clear. Enough of her features were anyway._

 _"BEATRICE, NO!" It was in this moment that Bea realized, he wasn't talking to her, or at least not the one knelt in the blood soaked dry grass...but the one standing above her. Claws at the ready to strike again, and teeth barred in a grizzly smile. Just like that, she lunged forward and took the final blow._

Victor had woken up to the smell of smoke, and the sounds of sharp pitched whimpers. The cab of the truck bounced and shook with Bea's turning. When Victor sat up to see her there, drenched in sweat and battling her own dreams, he groaned. Brow furrowed in concern. He reached a clawed hand forward and shook her shoulder. Leaning over the wall between them to wake her from her nightmare.  
With that sudden jolt, her eyes flashed open and stared up at him. They were glassy like tears were already forming in them. A flow of smoke blew from her nostrils like the fire inside her was at the ready. She shook a little, and smelled of fear, but not of him. No...of herself. Victor could see that she wasn't scared of him, he knew that much. He just didn't know the full extent of her dream. Nodding to her, he motioned for her to move over.

As Beatrice moved to sit up in her seat, the blanket draped over her shoulders tightly, Victor hopped over the side and sat down next to her "Come here" His gruff voice was soft for once as he pulled her in and under his arm in a hug like fashion. Bea, still shaking, moved as close to him as she could. Having a sense of safety, she shut her eyes tightly. Taking this time to calm down with sharp, quick breaths.  
Victor, the best he could, tried to hush her with his voice and his unsheathed claws brushing through her hair slowly. Closing his eyes to further comfort the younger mutant.

If there was ever a reason to further prove Victor's statement, it was now.

An hour had passed with the two of them like this. Not moving from their position, leaned against each other in a huddle for not only warmth but comfort. A word neither of them had truly understood until now. Victor with his vicious family past, and Bea with her absent past. This was one of the few times either of them had felt comfort in a long, long time. Though Bea was the one that hurt the most in that moment, it was Victor who benefited from this as well. With the rising sun came the parting of their embrace. Bea looked up at Victor, her face more settled and less panicked. A calm had washed over her as her last tear fell down her cheek. There was no way she could thank him in words. At first, she had hoped her eyes would say it all. Her slight smile and soft brush of her hand on his cheek. She knew though, that even that wouldn't fully show her gratitude. So she reached forward and kissed his other cheek. A short, and tender kiss on the cheek. One that made the mutant beast close his eyes and savor the soft touch before the both of them...turned from each other. Victor made some comment about getting back on the road, and that was night ended there, with the rising sun.

. .

The rest of the day was met with silent driving again, but this time, the silence was not cold. It was warm and safe like the warm breeze of the hot summer air out side. Trust was built in that one night, when it was threatened to be broken. Victor could see this partnership flourishing, and for once since Jimmy had betrayed him and turned against him...He wasn't alone. Neither of them were.

* * *

 _ **Once again I'm sitting here, late at night, thinking of scenes I could do next. But the bottom line is, I like this ending too much! I can't think of a way to add to this with all the scenes I have in mind.**_

 _ **So, This is where I leave this chapter. It's short, but sweet. Leaves a little more of their growing bond to you, the reader, and I hope it does the plot some justice.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter, Longer ones will be in the future!**_

 _ **-SG**_


	8. Too strong of a bond

Beatrice Crow sat sideways in the passenger side of the truck. The summer heat was officially taking it's toll, and with no air-conditioning the only release was the wind rushing by their faces as they drove down the highways. When they were stationary though there was no release. Bea sat in the shade of the car while Victor paid for a fill up on gas in side the convenience store. She had a map unfolded in front of her, a red sharpie in her other hand. Figuring out which path to take and how long it would take to get there. She looked up from the paper and sighed. The heat combining with further nightmares and sleepless nights made it hard to focus.

"Bee" The familiar voice of Victor Creed seemed to lighten her mood as she looked in his direction, a cold bottle of water in one hand. She knew it was meant for her since a half full water bottle was in his other hand "Catch!" As he came closer he tossed the bottle to her. One arm outreached for the flying bottle she caught it within her clawed fingers and quickly went to open it.

"Thanks" She took large swigs of the cool refreshment and sighed, wiping her mouth "What's next?"

Victor sighed and leaned against the stinging hot metal of the truck "We keep going...thankfully it will get cooler as we head further up to the border"

Bea nodded and leaned her elbows on her knees "Another 12 hour drive I assume then" she looked at the label of her bottle when an idea hatched in her brain "Vic?" She looked up, biting her lip for a second.

"No" He assumed by her body language she was going to ask him something that he didn't like, so he established his answer now.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Doesn't matter, it's obviously something that's gonna piss me off, right?"

"Maybe..." Bea now hesitated.

"Exactly" He nodded proving his own point, unscrewing the cap of his bottle to take another swig.

Beatrice sighed and leaned her shoulder against the seat, squinting her eyes at him for a moment "Vic..." With a low groan, and a sideways glance of his eyes, he swallowed and rose his eyebrow. Like he expected her to finish "You drive for 12 hours straight and then stop to sleep, right?"

"Duh" He grunted, pouring some water on his face to cool off "Your point?"

"Teach me how to drive" She blurted out "I can drive while you sleep, and we could potentially get there faster?"

"You in some kind of hurry, kid?" Victor asked lifting an eyebrow

"Well, no..."

Victor shook his head and leaned off of the truck, rubbing the back of his neck. He wore a muscle shirt that was surprisingly not black. It was grey and showed the sweat stains on him from the heat. There was a hole at the bottom like it was old and worn down. He also wore worn black jeans with his usual combat boots. Victor crossed his arms and stared at her for a moment. She wore a white thin strapped tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Black converses on her feet. she looked out of place standing next to Victor. Even if she did look like she was in her early twenties. Finally Victor shook his head "We take our time. If there's a situation where I have to drive fast and out of a sticky situation, I can't depend on some 'kid' to do the job right"

Bea hissed and leaped out from the truck cab, standing before him now "How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not a kid!" She grunted "Just because you're over a century old doesn't give you the right to demean me to child status"

Victor stared her down. There were times where he either liked it when she showed him her dominant animal side and stood up to him, and there were times where he didn't. He couldn't tell whether he did or not this time. On one hand, her growling excited him. Making the animal in him rise to meet the challenge, but on the other hand? Her constant state of snark; irked him.  
Unfortunately, Beatrice was right. She was full fledged woman. She didn't have certain skills because she spent most of her life in a cage...that did not mean she was a child though. Which, her being right just seemed to irk him further into a growl. Though something odd happened. Like the side of him that could comprehend reason and logic, told him to avoid conflict. This was a rare moment for Victor as he turned his eyes from her sharp gaze first. This feral she-mutant, had defeated him. Or so that's how it seemed to Victor.

"You're right...on one thing" He looked back up at her with a reassured look in his eyes "You're not a child" Victor would never verbally apologize, but it could be seen in his eyes alone, that he was sorry. Bea's gaze had softened and the snarl on her lips seemed to slide away. Her shoulders relaxing slowly as she nodded back to him "But that doesn't change my mind, Bee" He said in the most serious tone he could muster "We don't have time to teach you. You may not be a kid but you have no prior experience do you?" When she slowly shook her head he nodded "Which means I'd have to teach you from square one and I can't do that" He shook his head "Not right now at least...We're still on the run. Stryker could be looking for the both of us if he survived that blast, do you wanna end up in a cage again?"

Beatrice looked down and relaxed her shoulders just a little more. Her blonde curls falling in front of her face. In body language alone, Victor could tell just how badly she didn't want to end up in a cave again "No" Her broken and heavy words just proved how badly she wanted to be free.

"Then follow my lead" He used one clawed finger to lift her chin up and look him in the eyes "Once things calm down more...We'll talk about this again"

Months ago, Bea would have protested further into the subject. No matter how she felt on it. However with as much time as Victor and her had spent with each other, bonded with each other, and gained the other's trust...she didn't fight any further. She understood his argument and by stating that he would be open to talk about it again, it sounded like he understood her argument too. Bea slowly nodded to him and sighed "I spent 20 years in a cage...That's most of my life. I did nothing but wait for the torture they gave us. I dreamed of being free every day of those 20 years" She sighed softly "I will give up some wanted skills, to continue to be free" At the end of this speech, Victor realized that was she was agreeing with him.

Victor's hand moved from her cheek to her shoulder. Ironically it was the same shoulder he held onto when they first met. This hold wasn't of intimidation but of care. Victor knew her plight was valid and wanted to help, but he also...didn't want to see her in a cage again. This was strange, not only because he helped put her in that cage, but because he never cared one way or another. He was more concerned over himself and at one point his brother, never anyone else. In fact in another life, Victor would have killed Bea a long time ago. Yet they were bonded by the journey they took and the the primal nature they both let free.

Victor let go of her completely now and looked behind her "We should get going...we have a long drive ahead of us, again"

Bea nodded getting back in the car "Yeah, hey!" She watched him moved around the front of the truck to the driver's side door "I get to pick the music this time!"

Victor chuckled and rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah...go ahead"

. . .

Snow fell from the sky as she turned and twirled. A big toothy grin on her face as she watched snow fall for the first time in years. The smell of fresh falling ice crystals brought back beautiful memories for her. As Victor stood next to the truck, he watched this breath taking display of a caged animal, experiencing something as simple as snow for the first time in years. It actually brought a warm smile to his lips as he watched her. As another week passed the wild pair of feral mutants became that much more bonded. This made their situation difficult. Over the past couple of days, Victor hasn't been able to sleep. Even being a few feet away from him, Beatrice was still on his mind. He worried now that their bond was too strong. That he was developing... _something_ for her. He couldn't put a word to such a feeling. Not yet at least.  
As much as he hated to cut her joyous dance short, they were just another day or so away form his cabin and Victor would like to sleep in an actual bed again. He straightened his long black coat and cleared his throat, getting the she-mutant's attention. Her jeans were wet with the falling snow, her red leather jacket shined with the melting snow, and a red and orange plaid scarf covered the underside of her chin. Her hot breath created cloud in front of her "Time to go" Victor's words made that child like smile fade into a pout.

"Come onnn..."

"No, c'mon, We are a days drive away and I want to be back in my own bed again, okay?" Victor was firm in his words, but it seemed to break his heart tearing her away from the first snow fall of the season. Victor beckoned her over with his claws as he moved back over to the driver's side.

Bea groaned and started to walk back to the passenger side of the car. She slipped her plaid scarf off her neck and tossed it in the back, buckling up "You're a real kill joy, you know?"

"I'm aware" Victor chuckled warmly, backing up and getting back on the road.

. .

A few miles out from the spot they stopped at and Bea swung her hand at Victor's shoulder to catch his attention "Hey, I'm hungry" she was so comfortable around him now that she wasn't shy from smacking him around or touching him in the slightest "There's a gas station up ahead, stop there"

"Bee, there's food in the truck...you'll be fine. I don't want to stop again" Victor groaned

Beatrice rolled her eyes and shook her head "Peanuts and jerky is not food, it's snacks...Forgive me for being picky, but I want a cheeseburger" She rose her eyebrow to him "Just pull over at the gas station, top off the truck and I'll bring you back food...okay?"

Victor growled under his breath for a second, debating if he was even hungry or not. In the end though, his gut growled just as loudly as he did and he had no choice but to go with Bea's plan "Alright fine...We'll stop. But please don't take too fuckin' long" He shook his head "I will come after you"

Bea laughed and shook her head "You don't scare me, Vic"

Victor smiled softly and rose his eyebrow at her, laughing with her "Good, Some one has to put up with me"

"Lord knows that's me..." Bea laughed louder and looked back out the window at the snow.

When they arrived at the gas station, Victor slipped out and watch Bea rush over to the window of the only burger joint in town. This made Victor chuckle at the little things she did. Victor went form the booth just next to the pumps, to pumping the gas after it was paid in a matter of 10 minutes. As he waited for the tank to fill, he leaned against the truck and began to loose himself in his thoughts again. Bea was on his mind again, and it began to irritate him. Never had ever been this distracted. When she wasn't around, she was on his mind, and when she was around? She seemed to be the easiest thing to focus on. One woman shouldn't be able to do that to him. He was a trained solider with over a century of combat experience. He was better than this.

Just as Victor was about to clear his mind from this young feral, It shifted quickly to a strange smell in the air. He turned slowly to take a better whiff of the familiar scent. It reminded him of a home he once tried to forget. He took a bigger sniff and opened his eyes to see where the scent was coming from. Suddenly a growl was caught in his throat. The scent belonged to a mutant of the same blood as him. Logan. His half brother stepped out of what looked to be a beat up trailer and pulled out another one of those cheap cigars. All Victor wanted to do was go over and throw him against the concrete a couple of times. In his stance alone, Victor looked like he might pounce and tear his flesh. All those bitter memories started to show in his body language and just as he was going to do something, a hand with sharp claws dug into his arm and pulled it back.

Victor swung his head around to meet the gentle gaze of Beatrice. Her brow was furrowed and her grip was tight, but her eyes were kind. Understanding even "Don't" Her voice, though steady and hard, had a softer edge to it. A warning "Victor, Don't. You're not ready...We're not ready"

"What do you think you're doing?" Victor's whisper was sharp and full of anger, his claws grew on one hand and used them to grip her shoulder and press her against the truck "I told you to stay out of it. Jimmy is mine to toss around"

Although Bea felt his claws dig into her skin, she didn't scream or yelp. She flinched but only for a moment. Clenching her jaw, she spoke through her teeth "You don't want this"

"What do you know what I want?!" He snarled at her.

"I know you want to prove to him that you are stronger, and you are, but you are not ready Victor...It's been months since you've been in combat. You will loose this fight and you will be angry..." She hissed at him, and swallowed hard "And you will do things you'll regret"

"I regret nothing in my life!" Victor warned in a low growl.

"You will...if you hurt me" She said with a soft smile on her lips. Her hushed voice cracking a little "You may be so angry, you may even kill me, Vic..." She chuckled sadly, looking in his eyes.

Victor's grip on her loosened at her words. He looked over at his hand and saw blood seeping through her shirt. He had cut her. Hurt her. A sour taste began to form in his throat at this. His partner in crime, and friend, was now bleeding because he couldn't control his anger. Once his claws slipped from her flesh, Bea lifted her hand from his jacket to his face. Rubbing his bearded cheek softly "Easy now, big guy...It'll be okay" Victor looked up at her with less of a sharp edge in his eyes. He next did something that surprised even Bea. Pulling her into a hug with one arm, he pressed her against his wide framed chest. Resting his chin on the top of her head with a gentle sigh. Once again, when words escaped him, he found actions and body language to be the best form of Apology. This made her smile. One hand rested on the back of his neck, and the other wrapped around his wide torso. She pulled apart their embrace for a moment, to look in his eyes, a big smile on her lips "apology accepted" She teased him very lightly.

It was enough to catch a chuckle out of the old beast. Just as he was about to say something, he watched Logan's beat up old trailer drive away. Now there really was no reason to go after him. He would have to wait another day "Bee?" He asked turning back to her "I don't know what I'd do with out you sometimes"

This realization made the young feral smile more, she looked down form his gaze then back up again to playfully hit him in the arm "Starve...come on, I know you're still hungry"

Victor stopped her, before she walked off and looked her in the eyes "Thank you, Beatrice" He gave her a warm smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking over to the window to get their food and leave.

They still had more driving to do.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, so this is NOT my best but with mother's day weekend...things have been crazy. Thank you for reading, and leaving reviews. They really do help.**_

 _ **I have so much more planned for this story, so stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **-SG**_


	9. Getting in the way

"Wake up, Bee"

Victor's husky voice and his hand suddenly shaking Bea's shoulder made the young feral jolt, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes began to blink and she sighed, knowing she was safe and not in danger. After rubbing her eyes she groaned in the elder mutant's direction "Whaaatt?"

"We're here" Victor said with a chuckle in his voice. He opened the door and stepped out to stretch and study the building in front of him.

"Wait...here?" Bea sat up now and unbuckled herself, opening the door and standing up on the floor of the cab, leaning her upper torso out of the cab to get a full look of the cabin. It was small, but it was mostly meant for one person. There was a canopy with an old trailer under it. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. Besides a few things here or there the Cabin was in good shape. Although the floor space was small, it had up to two stories and a back porch. Though it wasn't an ideal home for a family of 3 or 4, it had this cozy charm to it's build and would keep them warm during the winter. Which was ideal, they couldn't sleep in the truck during the colder months "Wow it's..." Bea gazed up at the structure and the slanted roof. The logs making up the cabin and the front and back porch "Well it's a shit hole, but it's a nice shit hole" she chuckled teasing Victor.

Victor turned to Bea with a laugh and shook his head "It looks better on the inside...trust me" He opened up the back of the truck and grabbed both of their bags to carry them inside.

Beatrice hopped down from the truck and looked around at the isolation Victor lived in. There were heavily wooded area as far as the eye could see. No neighbors to come bugging him, and no small town sheriff to come knocking. Total isolation, yet more free than she had ever been. She walked after him slowly to the front door, after he unlocked it and they both were able to step in she looked around at how much more spacious it really did look. She could see a bit more of his personality worn on the walls of the living area. An old TV, shelves holding very few things. Few books too. Although Victor was very intelligent, he must not have been a big reader. Hunting trophies littered the walls, from pelts to heads, to antlers. Bea could tell they were killed by him too. One elk head had claw marks on it's nose. Deep ones.  
Victor disappeared into a back room and dropped off their things. Coming back out to see Bea in the middle of it all. Her mouth gaped open in awe. Unknowingly of course. She was too enthralled in scenery to notice his staring. Victor then cleared his throat and nodded to her "This is your home now too, Bee" There was this odd welcoming, warm tone in his voice. A tone of which made her turn in his direction "You're welcome to add things, clean if you want, make some changes...Anything really" Victor point to two separate rooms "You have your own room too, no more dealing with my loud snoring" He laughed "Plus..." He moved from leaning against the doorway to a window in the living room. It was concave and had a seating area just below it "You can sit here and watch the weather as much as you want" There was almost excitement on his face. He seemed to want to make her happy.

Bea looked from the spare room, to the concave window, to him. A big ,warm smile, draped along her lips feeling tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She turned her gaze from him to the room around her "Vic..." She whispered softly, biting her lip "It's been so long since I've had my own home" She laughed softly, a break in her voice as tears began to fall now.

Victor walked slowly over to her and stood in front of her. He was so much bigger than her, yet his size was more of a comfort than a threat. HE was more of a comfort now than a threat. A clawed hand reached up and rested against her soft cheek. The warm rough pads of his fingers and the soft scrape of his claws weren't threatening, they were a solace in a dark world. She closed her eyes gently, whispered words that vaguely sound like a 'thank you' and then rested her forehead against his chest. His hand then rested on the back of her head and a content sigh left him.

. . .

Late in the night as the old fireplace crackled with a roaring fire. The coffee table had paper plates and crumbs left over from their dinner. Empty bottles of beer sat next to those, and laying on the couch was the curved frame of Beatrice. Her eyes were open as her chin rested on the throw pillow. She watched the fire crack and snap while Victor stoked it. Now in his own home he took his shoes and long black coat off. Looking more comfortable than before. He sat in front of the fire on the carpet. His back to her. Victor assumed she was asleep, so he didn't bother engaging in conversation. He was just glad to be home.

Beatrice laid there with the thought of this new home she had. A... _companion_ of sorts to keep her company. One just like her. It was so much more relaxing than that metal cage she paced for years. Instead of harsh concrete under her feet she took solace in the soft wood floors and dusty carpets. The smells of must and aging wood filled her nose every time she took a breath instead of fear and piss. She had Victor to thank for this. He welcomed her into his home with literal arms wide open. They were becoming more... _affectionate_ with each other. This is what Bea had feared.  
If she was falling for him, her mind couldn't be clear enough to focus on building her own life. Away from Victor. Suddenly that thought made her flinch. A sour taste that made her brow furrow and her legs curl further up til her knees hit the throw pillow. She no longer wanted a life away from Victor. This was a dangerous realization. If she didn't want to leave him, then she may never grow to her full potential. And neither would he. This scared her to her core. She would ruin his goals, his dreams... _she would get in his way_. There was NO reason she HAD to be there.

Victor turned his head over his shoulder and in her direction "You alright, Bee?"

Bea looked up from her pillow and frowned softly "Yeah, why?"

"You smell nervous" He turned back to the fire and sighed "Be lying if I said I wasn't myself"

Bea sat up, but looked down at her claws for a long, silent moment. She let her thoughts run wild a little longer before she sighed and looked up in his direction "What are we, Victor?"

Victor laughed softly and shook his head "I...would assume that we are friends" Quite a large leap from what he first called them "But lately the line between us has been...blurred" He mumbled hesitantly "So, I don't know"

"Blurred" Bea repeated, her brow furrowed further, and she looked back down at her claws "If it becomes any more blurred...I'll end up distracting you" she started "I'll end up being a burden"

Victor whipped his head around to look at her and then stood up, a frown creased on his lips "Don't" He said firmly "Don't call yourself that...You're not a burden to me, and you never will be" He knelt down in front of her so that she could clearly see his face. Showing her proof he was telling the truth "I like having you around...and I don't think that will change" Victor sighed though and looked away for a moment, then slowly back to her "I wouldn't mind that line between us, that wall we both put up...to come down"

Beatrice looked down at him and she felt a knot catch in her throat. she was taken back to her original argument. They were too close and their bond too strong, they would ruin their partnership if anything else were to develop between them. Not to mention...she had just begun to feel freedom. Why tie herself down now? "Victor...I can't..."

"you can't...or you won't?" He asked with an almost hesitation in his voice. If Bea didn't know any better it sounded like he was begging her.

"Ah...I..." Bea's voice cracked and her throat tightened up. She shook her head and stood up, brushing past him and away from the situation. She felt her hands grip tightly onto the door way of her bedroom, and her claws scrape the wood. She looked over her shoulder, smelling the dejection coming off him. She heard his own claws rip into the couch where she was once sitting and swallowed hard "I'm sorry" She squeaked and closed the door behind her. Standing, alone, in her empty room.

. . .

Late that night, as the fire was left to nothing but burning embers, Bea sat up in her bed. Completely unable to sleep. When ever she closed her eyes she saw Victor's sad face. The smell of his rejection coming off him in droves. It was a memory that would be burned in her mind for a long time. It didn't stop there either. Bea stood up and slowly walked over to Victor's open bedroom door. She watched him from the door way for a while. He was on his side, facing away from the door. He was awake. Bea could tell by his heart rate that he was still wide awake. This made her feel even worse for leaving him the way she did. She was very slow and very gentle, but she made her way over to the bed and slipped in and under the covers next to him.  
Her arms wrapped around his waist and her face was buried in his back. Victor didn't shy away from this affection, yes he was confused why she chose now of all times to express her self this way, but he didn't stop it. In fact he set his hands on hers and rubbed her arms softly. They spooned like this for a long time. An outsider may have thought that they both were asleep, but the two of them knew that they were both wide awake. Just enjoying the silent comfort they gave each other.

Finally Bea spoke "I know I can be frustrating sometimes, and give off mixed signals. I know that by rejecting you I do more harm than good...I'm sorry for all that" She too ka deep breath "I'm not turning the idea down all the way, Vic. Just for now" she whispered softly "Give me time. That's all I ask"

Victor sighed, and hen slowly began to roll over to laid his head on the pillow and look into her eyes "Any other woman in the world and I would have run off a long time ago. Especially now" He blinked slowly as his thumb lifted up to rub her jawline "But you're not any other woman. You're unlike any one I've ever met and that...is rare" He smiled at her "If I have to wait a century to get your full affection...I will" This made Bea chuckle. His smile faded softly as he looked into her eyes "Just don't make me wait that long"

Bea shook her head against the pillow softly and smiled "I won't"

The first night they spent together was spent in his bed. No further intimacy then the two of them holding each other for both warmth and comfort. Even then at some point in the night they drifted from each other and to their own sides of the bed. There was this sense of sanctuary though in knowing that although they weren't touching, the other was close by, and always would be.

. . . . . .

6 months pass by like falling leaves, or migrating insects. With as much work as Victor and Bea did to the cabin, aggressive training, and cleaning around their home it seemed like the time was so much shorter than it actually was. This led the two of them still in a state of awkwardness and aggression. Although Victor promised Bea he'd let her take her time, there was this impatient, primal, need in him that wanted so much more than the occasional brush of her arm or playful hit to the chest. He even found himself hoping she'd have a night mare so that he could swoop in and make it better. The sickening sweetness of it all made Victor sick. He didn't want to be the affectionate best friend, he wanted to be a passionate primal lover. One he knew Bea would revel in and show her true wild nature too. As the warmer months came around the corner Victor found this primal, wild need harder to his bad days, Victor would go hunting, using only his claws and teeth to take the lives of the prey that lived in the forests. This satisfied part of his animalistic nature, but not all of it. He knew she felt it too, he just needed to find a way to bring it out of her.

Victor walked out the front door to stretch and yawn. Wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He looked out as the sun was rising and left the dew on the leaves and needles of the trees sparkling almost. It was beautiful. The amazing scenery was interrupted by the sounds of Bea's grunting. It sounded too familiar not to be her. Victor stepped off the porch and down the dirt drive way a little to see her punching the wooden dummy he built her. She was doing her early morning training exercises. Victor sat down on the back porch steps and watched her a little longer before he said something.

"Use your fire!" He shouted to her.

This caught Bea off guard and she jolted "Shit..." she panted "Victor!" she groaned resting her hand against the dummy "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He began to chuckle deeply "You'd be fine, frail" He usually called her that to tease her on being so much weaker than him.

"I told you not to call me that..." She warned

"Better than calling you kid, hm?" He smiled a big sharp toothed grin as he stood up and walked over to her "Besides, you're using too much of your wrist...you wanna make an impact you gotta use your whole arm. What have a I told you? huh? Hit like you want to kill, then go in for the final blow wh-"

"when the opportunity presents it's self...I know, Victor" Bea interrupted him and sighed "I've heard it a hundred times" She weakishly punched the dummy in the face "I don't know why I'm holding back so much honestly"

"You're life hasn't been in danger enough times" Victor explained holding the other side of the dummy, putting it in between the two of them.

"So? You know nothing can kill you and yet you're so good at taking a life..."

"Not at first I didn't" Victor straightened his shoulders "In the beginning I didn't know if I could die or not. Running into war was the only way I found out. Jimmy and I were shot enough times to where we found out that...a bullet to the head, the chest, the heart...that wasn't going to kill us" He looked her up and down "We also had many wars, and many years of practice. You've never been in war before. Only been in a fight a couple of times in bars where guys are drunk and not clear headed enough to make the right moves" He nodded to slowly "But you're getting better. Yeah you mess up now and then, but in a dangerous situation, I have faith that you'll be able to save yourself"

Bea smiled slowly and looked up at him "Thanks, Vic"

"However," That smile faded quickly "You need to practice that fire breath of yours. You could end a fight so much more quickly and with less damaged to yourself if you would just...incinerate everyone!" He sounded frustrated with her.

"It's harder than you think...and hurts more than you could imagine" Bea frowned, and squinted at him.

Victor sighed, frustrated and not in the mood to argue with her "Just because something is hard doesn't mean you should ignore it" He groaned and went up the back steps "Come inside...You've got chores to do"

Beatrice hated how he avoided conversations like that with such edge and fire in hsi voice. Although he was her companion, he had quite the attitude lately. One of which irritated her more and more each day.

She wondered how long she could go on with just bowing her head and saying 'yes, sir' He wasn't her boss...he was supposed to be her friend.

* * *

 _ **Longer chapter! There are cracks in that wall they put up and it's only a matter of time before it breaks! Next chapter will be exciting!**_

 _ **-SG**_


	10. Desperation

_**Been a while since I hit a 10th chapter of anything. This is usually the mark where I decide whether to go on or stop here...but this story has only just begun. There is so much I want to do with these two characters and the next two chapters are going to be much more exciting!**_

 _ **-SG**_

* * *

Beatrice spent the morning hours training again. Today was different however since Bea usually stopped training after about three hours. No use beating a dead horse when she had other things to do. Today however she continued her training, well into the afternoon. It concerned Victor by how much she was training. He stood in the kitchen looking out the window to the back where she worked her muscles to the extremes. It was like she was training for battle.  
Just as the sun was setting now, Bea stopped. Her hand firmly planted on the shoulder of the wood dummy. Her shoulders going up and down as she panted. With the dim light, Victor could still see drops of sweat rolling down the side of her face. This was the hardest he'd seen her train in a long time. He half expected her to drop to the ground and finish the day with more push ups. That's not what happened though. Beatrice Crow, stunned even Victor.

Her claws dug into the wood and scraped down, her back still to the cabin, facing the sunset. As she stepped forwards her claws scraped the wood in thick cuts until she was too far away to reach the dummy. Slowly she turned to face her enemy. Her back to the sunset as it ended, her breaths became more shallow and quiet. She was still like a statue. Her eyes glistened in the dim lighting around her, even looked cat like from where Victor was standing. She waited though. Like this was a moment she had been training for all day. Staring at her dimly lit features he could tell she was about to do something that took a lot of strength out of her. Much like a cat swaying their hips before pouncing, Bea took her stance and steadied herself before...taking a deep breath, then letting it go in the most powerful way she could. From her mouth came a burst of fire like a dragon. The flame was longer than her own body was tall, and hotter the closer it came to her mouth. She held the flame for about 60 seconds, give or take before she bent over in a coughing fit. The flame charred the wood dummy before her like a log in the fireplace. The red paint for it's face was unrecognizable anymore, and the ashes began to blow off with the breeze.

Bea gulped as she held her throat, looking up at her target in disgust, not pride. Although she had managed far more now then when she was back at Penn labs, she was still disappointed. She could do more and she knew it. Even though her throat hurt, and her lips were bleeding from how chapped they were, she stood again and took a deep breath. Releasing it again as a flame larger than before. Instead of coughing this time, she spit and took a deep breath doing it again. She didn't give her body the chance to quiver and cough. She let out all her rage in the form of the biggest and brightest flame she could muster from within.

This was a dire moment where Victor realized that his words had reached her, but not in the way he wanted. He watched her push herself over and over again til she could hardly handle it anymore. She was right, it hurt more than he could imagine. Victor couldn't watch her do this to herself anymore. He rushed out the back and shouted to her "BEATRICE!" Finally when she stopped, she collapsed onto both knees. Panting and wheezing like her lungs might collapse. Victor rushed over to her and set a hand on her shoulders "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Bea?!"

Bea coughed and lifted her head up to meet Victor's gaze "Ff...fi.." She had such a raspy, deep voice at that moment, like the smoke was literally killing her "F-finding my...l-limits" Although Victor was relieved to see she was doing this of her own will and not to prove a point to him, he felt guilty. He should have stopped her a long time ago.

"Bee...You don't have a healing factor, you can't push yourself so hard" He sighed and forced her to sling her arm over his shoulders "Come on, let's get you inside...I think you're done for the day. Maybe a couple" He slipped one arm on her lower back and the other under her knees. Lifting her up into his arms while she rested against him.

"I'm fine, Vic" Although the smoke cleared from her lungs with every breath, her voice was still scratchy. Like she had lost it during a bad cold.

Victor carried her in the house and set her down on the couch "No, You're not" He sighed and stood above her now "You work yourself to death trying to get stronger. I know I told you to use your fire more often but not like this..." He sighed and looked at her dry and bleeding lips. Her throat was red like it was burned from the inside out "Jesus, you look terrible..." He looked surprised for a moment looking her over before he nodded "I'm gonna go get the needle, you need to heal now before that shit gets infected" Before Bea could protest, Victor was off into their only bathroom and pulled out a pack of one-use syringes.

"V-vic..." Bea sighed, coughing once in a while.

"No, Beatrice, don't you fight me on this..." Victor started as he walked in and sat down next to her "I'm not gonna watch you cough up blood and wheeze the rest of your life because you're an idiot" Victor's voice was firm and angry, but his intentions were good. He slipped the needle into his skin and extracted his own blood. Then slipped it back out and looked up at her "Arm" He demanded. Bea had no choice but to follow suit. She lifted up her sleeve and rested her arm against his knee.

"Vic..." she breathed out again.

"Don't" Victor warned as he began to insert the syringe into her arm. Injecting the blood into her system "There. We'll wait an hour to see if any changes have been made, if not I'll give you another dosage"

"Victor" Bea sighed with a more forceful tone of voice, or at least the best she could do with a broken voice.

"What?!" Victor yelled, irritated with the current situation alone.

Bea didn't flinch at his tone or the raising of his voice. She knew he was frustrated with her and probably assumed that she would tell him not to worry about her, or remind him that she was okay, but that's not what she did. Instead she lifted her arm up from his knee, to his shoulder and rose both eyebrows to him "Thank you" She whispered in a raspy tone.

This made Victor sigh softly and nodded slowly "You're welcome" He mumbled, and looked away from her "Don't do this again" He looked in her eyes "Don't go thinking you're invincible okay? Not even I'm that indestructible. Which means you doubly aren't" He looked her up and down and then at her arm, that still rested on his shoulder.

"I won't...But I n-need your help.." She admitted, biting her lip "You were right, Vic...I need to use my fire more often" She wheezed out "I can't be afraid of it"

"That doesn't mean hurting yourself, Bee" Victor frowned and lifted his hand to touch her red throat with the pads of his fingers "Once or twice you managed fine, but the 6 or 7 times after that and you almost crisped yourself" He rubbed the back of her neck now and pulled her in close, to where his forehead was touching hers. He looked into her perfect ocean colored eyes and sighed, feeling comfortable so close to her "If I knew a way to give you part of my healing factor, I would..."

Bea leaned in close to him and smiled warmly at him "I know" Was all she could say. She knew that he would give it up, mostly if it meant he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore, but also because he didn't want to loose her. The closer she was to his grey eyes the more she understood that. This wild giant had a gentle side to him as well. Though he showed it a lot to her, to any one else, they would know the cold Sabretooth cat that he was.

This moment faded slowly into the night as Beatrice rested her voice by watching TV with him until she was asleep on the couch.

. . .

"Camping" Bea announced.

Victor stood under the green canopy, next to the trailer, when Bea arrived. Wearing a flannel shirt and a pair of torn jeans, She must have just taken a shower because usually she was in a ratted shirt and sweats. Victor was cleaning his tool box and rose his eye brow to her "Living out in the woods isn't close enough to camping for you?"

"Well..." Bea bit her lip and sighed thinking about it "Not necessarily camping in the woods" She sighed and sat in some old plastic lawn chair, thinking of the right words "Maybe camping in america? Or maybe we could drive over to my home state, Alaska?" She stood up again "You have an empty trailer that hasn't been used in a long time, and I have been cooped up in this house for months, I'm going crazy I want some more adventure!" She smiled up at him "I've never seen anything, no landmarks, or important sites...but I want to. I want to go and see the world, Or as much as is available to me, Vic"

Victor smiled softly at her and turned back to his tools. Thinking it over as he leaned against the work bench "You don't want to go camping, you want to go on an adventure?" He chuckled "You sure, you're not a child?"

Beatrice rolled her eyes, and groaned "Let's not have this discussion again, last time I almost wanted to kick your ass"

Victor laughed harder "Like to see you try, frail" He smirked and then after a short pause, nodded his head "If you help me pack the trailer, and make a plan for everything we'll need then, yeah...we can go on a vacation" He shrugged "I need to look for mercenary jobs anyway"

"Why can't you get a normal job?" Bea asked more curiously, then she did condescendingly.

"Because I am a creature of habit. Besides, I haven't killed anything besides deer for a long time now and I'm starting to get that...primal itch again" He scratched the back of his neck lightly and yawned "Maybe I can find something for the both of us?" He shrugged "You're pretty strong now, there's no reason you can't handle being a merc"

Beatrice smiled and hopped on top of the work bench "You think so?"

Victor chuckled and leaned against the bench, hovering over her a little by resting his claws very close to her thigh "I do" He had a big smirk on his face "You're quite the little animal now, Ms. Chimera" He winked and then slid away from her to toss an old rag inside the tool box.

Beatrice chuckled softly, and a bit sadly. Although she liked to hear this, the nickname he used for her made her remember her days back at the lab. Hearing her less-than reaction to his comment, made Victor turn back in her direction "I know" Bea said before he could "I should take back the name instead of dwelling on it every time I hear it..." She sighed "It's just hard sometimes"

Victor strolled back over to her and stood in front of her, face to face. Her knees touching his sides "You...are a lioness" He smirked "A fire breathing lioness" He lifted her chin up with one claw "I think Chimera suits you, way more than you know" This made Bea chuckled softly, and smile slowly "Besides you've got an attitude like a viper, absolutely poisonous" He made her laugh now and he shrugged "Claws, Poisoned tongue, fire breathing...anything I'm missing on this mythical beast?" When she shook her head, Victor smiled again "Then...you should reclaim that nickname. Not as what the guards and scientist shit heads used to call you, but as the mythical she-beast that you are"

Beatrice cracked up into laughter now, and shook her head at him "You paint me like some goddess, Vic"

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb softly, and rose an eyebrow to him "To me? You are" There was this moment now, where Bea's smile faded, but her good spirits and exhilaration didn't. In fact there was light in her eyes, as a bright and simple thought crossed her mind. Looking into her eyes, Victor appeared to read her mind as he leaned in closer to her as she reached up to him. Lips just inches away from each other, the two nearly kissed in what looked to be a final moment of pure affection. Something Victor had been craving for months. Though just as this itch was about to be scratched, the canopy above them...collapsed. Beatrice gasped as the tarp that held it together collapsed to one side, dowsing them in the heavy rain water collecting above. Victor shuddered at the cold water and groaned at the poor timing of the tarp breaking. Beatrice could only laugh, just as drenched as him.

When they were both done laughing, and the smiles faded, Bea nodded to him "We should get inside and warm up, tomorrow we'll pack the trailer, okay?" She raised her voice so she could be heard above the rain around them.

Victor chuckled and nodded "Yeah, come on" Although he had missed his opportunity to kiss her and bring out the animal he knew was inside her, he felt he was closer now than ever. Her walls were coming down and her shell was breaking. He would get to the primal nature of her soon enough. It was only a matter of time before he had her breaking, in all the best ways.

. . .

Beatrice lifted the plastic tote up from the kitchen counter to the side door leading to the open door of the trailer. Thankful it was one of the sunnier days then the poor weather they had been having recently. Victor was inside and up front as he tinkered with the radio. The trailer was small inside, not very expensive at all. There was one bed, in the very back and it was just big enough for two people. Bea had slept next to Victor before hand so it wouldn't be that big of a deal, not to mention the fact there was a spare bunk hidden under the dining table chairs. If she felt she needed it, she could just pull that out.

"Bee"

Bea's packing away was interrupted by Victor's voice in the front "Yeah?" She called back, sliding the plastic tote under the sink.

"Grab the small safe in my bedroom, that should cover us on cash. Other than that, we're set right? All packed on food and shit?" He turned around in the driver's seat to face her.

"Yeah, we're all set" She nodded and wandered over to him, setting her arm on the chair he sat in "So where are we going first?"

Victor shrugged "I figured since it's easiest, we'll drive till we reach Alaska, seeing the sights on our way there" He smiled, seeing her excited reaction "Then we can loop around into Washington or Idaho and go cross country from there...I figured if you were gonna see the world, you might as well see the closest countries we can get to, before we tackle the issue of a plane or something"

"No, that sounds wonderful...I'm excited" she smiled down at him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Good" Victor smiled warmly "Now, Go get that safe..."

. .

Victor and Beatrice sat in the kitchen for the time being, going over a list together to see if they still had everything ready to go. This was mostly Bea's idea, Victor just sat there drinking his beer, humoring her. Teasing her once in a while about being so analytical. This wasn't what ruined Bea's mood though. What did was a sudden crash just out side their cabin. This made Victor stand straight and sniff the air. At that very moment, he smelled nothing but him and Bea. Though he heightened sense of sound, told him that there was indeed, something out there.

"Stay" Victor's voice lowered into a stern low tone, stalking slowly to the back door. Making little movements and sounds to try and not startle the one that made the noise.

Beatrice grunted, not wanting to stay behind, but when Victor switched into his hunting mode, she knew very well to stay back and let him do his thing. After coming between him and his brother, her shoulder nearly became shredded meat. She did however, cover him. Standing near the door in case he needed back up. She gazed out into the darkness, seeing moving shapes and the sounds of boots hitting the ground. She gulped. Both of them knew that they were surrounded. That didn't stop him from growling loudly, his claws growing to their full length as he took a powerful, strong stance to defend his home and his companion. The men then came out form the shadows with guns in hand, pointed at Victor and ready to shoot.

"Mr. Creed! By order of Baxter Penn you are to release the feral mutant named Beatrice Crow, or we are ordered to terminate you at all costs!" One shouted at him. They weren't government but privately employed gunmen. Dr. Penn some how found them, and wanted his prized mutant subject back...back in a cage. Bea swallowed hard and had a look of panic in her eyes at this. She had been free for more than a year now, she had no intentions of going back and she knew, thankfully, that Victor would do anything to make sure that didn't happen. Neither would she.

"You can kiss my ass!" Victor shouted back to the gunman "You ain't takin' her!" He roared to them all, stalking closer to the men. They were all prepared to shoot him at all costs, but it was Bea that made them hold.

"Victor!" She stood still in the door way, waiting his orders, but made herself clear to the group of men. Knowing Dr. Penn, he would want her alive, and these men wouldn't jeopardize that.

"Beatrice get back inside!" he ordered to her.

They were surrounded and they were there to get her. Bea's mind was suddenly rushed with thoughts and ideas on how to escape, how to get them off their back. Men alone, she and Victor could take down, but what they were faced with were perhaps over ten men with guns. High powered guns. Victor could handle this himself no problem, but not if he was trying to protect her. She then remembered a place she could go, miles from the cabin that would throw the men off. She was about to do something crazy. Something that if spoken aloud, would send Victor into a rage. She took a deep breath and whispered, just loud enough for a mutant with a way to hear her with "I'm sorry" she said slowly. This made Victor look over his shoulder at her, like he was worried on what she would do.

Beatrice next leapt off the side steps and towards the back of the cabin, Taking a deep breath as she ran. The men began shouting orders to each other, and shot at her feet to try and stop her. She heard Victor scream her name behind her. There were three men in her way as she ran, and with a deep breath she released it and scattered the men with a large burst of flame. Although this slightly burned her, she kept running. Using Victor's trick and pouncing further like a big cat. Trying to get as far away as possible. She knew Victor would be mad, but he had to have known that running would have been a better option then sitting and waiting for them to take her.

Victor Creed stayed behind and dug his thick claws into the bodies of a few men that came after him, finding himself hit by more than a few of their bullets. He had no worries of that though, the bullets popped out almost as quickly as they entered. His body was great at healing it's self. After seeing the burst of flames from his partner, and watching her continue to run off into the dark of the night, he knew she would be safe. That was until more men ran after her. With half the men down and the other half chasing after Bea, he had to catch up. Victor's heart was in his throat as he leapt forward to try and catch up with his mutant speed. It was no longer a matter of, if they hurt her they would be dead, they were all presumed dead after even trying to hunt her down and capture her. He told her he would never allow her to be put in a cage again...and he meant it.  
Victor raced through the woods. Catching a strong whiff of Beatrice's scent. For once hope struck his mind, taking a deeper sniff and rushing in the direction she was in. All he could think of now, was the waterfall. The waterfall he caught her hiking over to. The same place he taught her how to track. She must have thought that if she could hide behind the falls she would be safe.

She wasn't safe though.

When Victor arrived on the scene, Bea was held at the top of the water fall, inching closer to the edge with every step the gunmen took towards her. This just seemed to anger the beast inside him. How dare they point their weapons at her like this? By now, Victor not only saw Bea as a partner, but a potential mate. His affection for her had grown so much, the animal in him now saw her as his mate... _and damn the man that threatened his mate._ A loud roar from the mutant made the men with guns turn to Victor, Three of the five turning their guns on him. They were now in the middle between two feral beasts. Beatrice saw this, and issued a warning growl. Catching their attention further. Finally...the fight ensued.

Two men rushed Beatrice to try and tie her down, the other three, raised their weapons and shot at Victor. With a pounce Victor clawed the throat of one. Bea swung her foot around to knock another onto his knees, where she lunged down to bite his neck open. The second man tackled her from behind and pressed her into the mud. While Victor sliced the belly of a fourth man open, the fifth issued a bullet to his neck, which then prompted a clawed both hands around his head with a quick snap of his neck. Victor then turned to see Beatrice get back on her own two feet and slash at the last man. Victor stalked closer to try and deliver the final blow...when this man wrapped both hands around her waist and threw her off the waterfall's edge.

"BEATRICE!" Victor shouted watching her go over without enough time to grab and pull her back over. Fear now stuck in his throat as he watched her fade into the white rapids of the falls. He searched for a short time before he leapt over the edge himself. He could withstand the fall...he just needed to know if she did or not.

The waters were mostly still, only interrupted from the falls. That was until Victor broke the surface with a wet and weak Beatrice over his shoulder. He swam to the edge and laid her down on the rocky beach. He panted and searched her face for any life "Come on...Come on, Beatrice...don't you leave me, not now, baby...not now" Victor's words were rushed and panicked. He pressed two fingers to her throat to look for a pulse, resting his hear to her chest cavity. A feint heartbeat gave him hope. Pumping both hands on her chest to try and help her breath, start her heart further into a rapid healthy heart beat. He sat there for awhile giving her CPR to try and bring her back. Each moment that passed that she didn't open her eyes, just made Victor that much more... _desperate_ "Bee...Come on" It was the first time Victor had been close to tears in a long time. He had finally realized, that he couldn't loose her. He needed her way more than she needed him "I'm so sorry, Bee..." There it was. The only verbal apology, Beatrice has ever gotten "You can't go...not like this, baby doll, not like this" He shook his head slowly and finally closed his eyes tightly, denying the fact that she may actually be gone.

It was in this moment that Bea's chest felt warm and from her mouth came gasps and loud coughs of desperate breaths. Victor saw this and lifted her up to spit up the water she had swallowed, and breath in air once again. When she laid back again, this time in his arms, she very slowly opened her eyes "H-hey there, sugar" She chuckled, choking a little more as she did.

Victor laughed and looked down at her, relieved that she was alive and okay. He pulled her up and into his arms, his embrace tight and warm. Beatrice weakly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and his wide shoulders. Closing her eyes as she felt safe in his close embrace "I thought I was gonna loose you, Bee" He whispered into her ear as he held her.

Bea closed her eyes and rubbed his back gently "Not today" She wheezed out weakly.

Victor nodded slowly and pulled himself apart from her to brush her wet blonde hair out of her eyes "Let's get you home" He lifted her up and into his arms like he had before hand, and carried her out into the dark forest. More at home with the wild animals he passed, than he did any human. That quiet walk back to the cabin made him realize that the hole his brother had left behind, was filled twice over with the mere person Beatrice was. Victor never saw himself in a position of caring for someone so deeply than he did Bea. Even as she closed her eyes and rested in his arms, did she look absolutely stunning. Not just in body but in soul. Victor Creed would never find another person like Beatrice Crow ever again. This...was enough for him to hold on with all he had.

. .

He skipped the cabin and went straight to the trailer. Laying her down on the bed in the back and sat down next to her. He let her rest while he sat there, stationary, in silent thought on what to do next. Besides the obvious changing his wet clothes for dry ones, he decided that they would take their trip anyway. Penn knew where they were now, which meant they needed to find a new home. Or at least hide away from this one until Baxter Penn was taken care of. Of which he would be. He crossed a line by trying to go after Bea again...this was enough reason for him to be put on Victor's shit list.

"Vic?" Bea's voice made Victor turn his body to her and look down.

"Yeah, Bee...What's wrong?" Victor leaned over her so that she wouldn't have to raise her voice.

"I'm cold"

Victor nodded quickly and stood up to their cabinets above the bed "I'll get you some dry clothes...you can rest as long as you want okay? We'll just be driving for a long while" He pulled down a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for her. She could wrap herself in blankets once she was dry. He handed them to her and helped her to sit up "You need nay help?"

Beatrice actually began to chuckle "You wanna watch me get naked, Vic?" She rasped her words, but still had light in her eyes "I'll be okay...just," She slapped her hand onto his cheek and turned his head in the other direction "Look away, old man"

Victor chuckled softly and nodded, getting up and having his back to her "Better?"

"Yeah" Bea then began to force off her wet clothes, and slip on the dry ones. Once she was dressed again, she coughed and rubbed the back of her neck"You're good" Victor nodded and then turned back to the cabinets. Grabbing clothes for himself. He looked over at her, only to see that she did the respectful thing in turning her gaze from his naked body. He didn't care but made sure he was quick in putting on a new pair of jeans and a button up shirt.

"you can look, Bee" He said while he began to button up his shirt. Bea turned just as he finished and turned to the kitchen portion of the trailer "Now, Get comfortable..." He grabbed the keys from the counter and knelt besides her next "We've got a long drive ahead of us. This is the perfect time to do nothing but sleep" He looked in her eyes and couldn't help but sigh in relief "I'm so glad you're okay, Bea" He whispered to her softly.

Bea looked in his eyes, and nodded to him slowly "You can't get rid of me that easily anymore, Old man"

This made Victor chuckle and shake his head, gesturing for her to lay down "I wouldn't want to..." He pulled the blankets over her once she did lay down "In fact, I wanna keep you around a lot longer, Ms. Crow" Although his smile faded, his voice was full of determination "I'm gonna find a way to give you part of my healing factor, Bee...You won't ever have to worry about dying, or hurting yourself again" He rubbed her cheek softly "I swear to you" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek in a tender kiss. Then stood up and moved over to the cab of the trailer, starting the engine up.

Beatrice felt the trailer begin to move but it wasn't the sudden movement that caught her breath, no the kiss Victor left on her cheek that left her speechless. It was in this moment that she began to think over her rejection of him. Perhaps it was time to let go of the past. Moving on with the future like they moved on from this cabin. In all her dire moments, there was one that was always there for her. As the breath she held escapes her gaping mouth, a plume of smoke flows out and danced like the thoughts in her mind. Even if she wanted to sleep...she was too distracted to now. Her head wad clouded with so many questions...all of them involving Victor Creed.

* * *

 _ **WOW. That took a lot out of me.  
But here it is, the 10th chapter to this story and man was it an exciting one! I hope every one liked it. **_

_**I love reading your reviews by the way, it makes me smile and inspires me to write another chapter right away. So thank you, all of you.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy the next one too. It's going to get much more juicier from here on, and also a little more R-rated. So fair warning!**_

 _ **-SG**_


	11. When those walls came down

_**Heads up! This next Chapter is very descriptive, and VERY dirty! If you want to skip the details, just read the dialogue!**_

* * *

The clouds rolled by in a slow motion, the rain droplets raced across the window in a means to reach the other side. The rain poured down out side the trailer in droves. The windshield wipers swinging left to right over and over again, paired with the rain, were the only things making noises in the cab. Victor was in a state of silent determination as he drove, and Beatrice was too lost in thought to do anything but focus on the rain outside the window. The silence would be the death of them.

It wasn't until her train of thought derailed and transferred over to the sound of a grunt, did Bea actually sit up and consider talking. Victor relaxed a little from his tense form, and sighed. The roads were slippery and the people around him weren't going to pace he wanted. He seemed more irritable since they left the cabin. She couldn't blame him though, what should have been a his secret hide out was infiltrated by gunmen hired by the same bastard that locked her in a cage for years. It irritated her too. However there was a pain deep in her chest, a sudden dark realization taking hold of her. Those men were after _her_ , not Victor. His secret sanctuary was ruined because of her, and it made her swallow back tears. She truly was burden.

These thoughts that Bea had was her own form of depression. She blamed herself for everything wrong happening. Sitting there, and actually wishing that he had let her die on numerous occasions. Even briefly...considering her end for the future. It was Victor's gruff voice that brought her back from these dark thoughts. Not just his voice but the sudden warm feeling on his hand on her knee "Don't" he didn't make eye contact and he didn't need to. His voice was enough to bring her back from the darkness that was her mind.

A few moments passed and the silence was deafening in the cab. Victor knew something was wrong and he was concerned that his affection for her had caused her to fall into her mind again. He also began to grow irritated that she smelled of denial. She knew very well, that she had a deep connection to him and yet she denied herself that release of acting on that affectionate pull. If they were about to be stuck in a small trailer with each other for months on end, He had to confront her about it.  
Victor turned to the nearest rest stop, thankful that at that hour of day, no one was around. He stopped the trailer's engine and stared out the front window for a long time before speaking to her "I can't" He started.

"Can't what, Vic?" Bea said sitting up and staring at him with a raspy voice. He throat still healing from the fire she blew.

"I can't sit here and continue to smell your sadness as you slip into insanity..."

Bea chuckled weakly and shook her head "Vic, I'm not going in-"

"You keep bottling yourself up, you will" Victor interrupted her and stared her in the eyes now. His icy gaze only made her uncomfortable "I know I said I'd wait, until you felt comfortable, but I don't know If I can...Not when I have to watch you grow sadder and sadder just because you _want_ to touch me, But deny yourself that privilege" He had a sharp tone in his voice and chuckled with his breath caught in his throat "You have no idea how badly..." He gripped the steering wheel firmly "I've wanted to touch you, kiss you...press you against the wall and uncover that animal I know you have inside you" His eyes flashed back over to her, his breaths quickening "You're just like me, Bee...The only difference is you've tried to block that animal half of yours to come out and play, and I've followed your lead to be...kind" He couldn't find a better word for the amount of times he forced his wild instincts back for her, tamed himself for her "But there's not much more I can do when it comes to waiting, baby doll...Especially not if we're gonna be stuck in such close quarters"

Beatrice listened to him closely. She didn't interrupt him because she not only saw the fierceness in his eyes but could hear it in his voice, smell it on his skin. He told the truth about holding himself back. Many times he had gotten close to her and almost did something she would have slapped him for. Though he always respected her and waited for her signal. Though with no signal, the anticipation was killing him. She understood that feeling all too well. There have been times where Bea could hardly hold herself back. That animal instinct growing inside her like a poisonous disease. The more she ignored it was there, the worse it got. She could imagine how much worse Victor must have been.  
This didn't stop her from rejecting him, for what seemed like the third time now "Victor..." She sighed finally "You...you don't understand" She looked away from his eyes.

"Then help me understand!" He shouted, growing more angry by the second.

Bea flinched and frowned at him "I've told you, Vic...I don't want to ruin our partnership" She shook her head "Not to mention you lost your home because of me!" She growled at the end of her words.

"Lost?" Victor began to laugh and shook his head "Bea...That was a building in the middle of no where, My home wasn't there" He sighed softly, his voice lowering softly "I never had a home until I met you" He gripped the steering wheel again "Which is why I'm so angry at you. You said to me, that you haven't had a home for years, well you still have one..." He looked down at her and reached a hand out to touch her cheek, only to have her shoo his hand away.

"Victor, no...that doesn't change anything!" She sat on the edge of her seat now, facing him, then standing up quickly. Her breathes quickening with a sudden burst of adrenaline "That doesn't change...a damn thing" She clenched her jaw and stared down at Victor for a long time before she turned to the door and out in the rain.

"Where are you going!?" Victor shouted after her.

"Away from you!"

By now, Victor would have left her to her own devices. He allowed her often to have time to herself when she was angry. The problem this time, though was that he wasn't ready to end the discussion. There was still so much he needed to say to her. There may not be another chance to bring out the true nature of this feral beauty. If Victor allowed her to hide for the rest of her life, she never would truly allow herself to live. He gripped the steering wheel and then leapt to his feet. Rushing out of the trailer and out in ot the cold rain. Fury burned in his cold eyes. He wasn't playing games any more. It took only a few long strides to reach her and grab her shoulder, swinging her around to face him "YOU...You don't get to run away this time, Bee" He snarled "You keep running and you'll never get what you want" He shouted over the loud roar of rain around them. Beatrice stared in his eyes, her face drenched again, and her ocean eyes full of a deep raging fire that focus only on him.

"I should be running! Away from you, to protect you" She shivered from the cold sting of the rain and by her own animalistic rage "...If you get too close to me you could end up hurt because you're trying to protect me. I know you can't die, but dammit that doesn't mean you should go through all this fucking trouble for me either!" She shouted at him. Shivering more before him.

Victor looked down at her and stepped closer to her "You think I go through trouble for you?" He questioned "You think you're truly a bother to me?!" He almost looked insulted "Bea...If you were even the slightest problem for me, I wouldn't bother with you. I wouldn't have saved your life so many times, in fact...I would have killed you myself!" He nodded slowly "But I never did...do you know why?" When Bea shook her head, Victor looked down at her "It's because I care about you, Bee...You're the closest thing I have to anything normal" He looked in her eyes and sighed deeply "If I lost you... _I would never be the same_ " He put emphasis on this statement to drive it home for her "I know you care for me to...I know you have that feeling in side you too. I can smell it on you. I just wish you would let go..."

Beatrice bit her lip as she stared at him. Everything in her told her to do one thing now. Every emotion filled her body to the point where her walls finally came down, she burst with a sudden urge that grew and grew until it no longer became and urge but an action. Beatrice nodded shortly before she flung herself to him, her hands held his cheeks and pulled him to her level to kiss him. Victor wasted no time in pulling her close to his body and wrapping his clawed hands around her waist. Their passion exploded into a kiss that only parted when they gasped for air and leaned right back into each other. Both feral creatures so full of lust and affection that they could no longer ignore their primal nature. They stood there in the rain making out until Bea finally broke their kiss for a final time. Looking up in his eyes, brushing his face tenderly with one clawed finger "How's that for letting go?" she muttered to him.

"Not bad..." Victor panted to her, genuinely surprised that his plea had worked, but that still wasn't enough for him and he could tell by the look in her eyes...it wasn't enough for her either "You're still holding back though" He leaned in close to her and let out a tamed growl, one of which made her shudder suddenly, but in such a good way.

"Victor...d-don't" She warned, feeling her grip on his shoulder tighten and her breath caught in her throat again. This only seemed to tempt him as he let out another growl, this time, he got a primal growl in response. Her mouth opening slightly, leaning close to his lips. This goaded her into another kiss, just as passionate and fiery as the last. This time though, Beatrice leapt up and Victor caught her, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her back inside the trailer.

Victor parted their kiss for a moment and set her down to close the door behind him. He began to stalk close to her again, making her back up further into the trailer until she was pressed against the pantry doors. Her hot breath against his lips as he leaned in for another kiss, and another. He felt her petite claws drape up his side and pull his shirt up, exposing his skin. The further she went up the harder she scratched his skin. Before too much blood could drip down , the wound closed up just as quickly. This excited Bea, she could scratch him as much as she wanted and he would be fine the next morning. With this knowledge she used all five claws and pulled them down his back. causing a loud gasping hiss to leave the feral man's mouth. He looked down at her with eyes burning with passion and smirked "Do that again" He urged in a husky dark tone.

"Loose the shirt" With a tone to match his that full of lust, she demanded that he strip for her. Victor took a step back, but pulled her close by her shirt, indicating that she should do the same.

Both mutants lifted their shirts off their bodies and onto the ground, Victor fell back onto the bed and Bea slid onto his lap like a puzzle piece falling into place. Now that her curves were bare and open to him, he ran his rough padded fingers down her sides and gasped at the warm, soft skin she harbored. Bea leaned down and kissed him again. Her claws reaching down his back and then scraping up again to earn groan out of the beast she had in her grasp. Victor reached up with his own claws and lightly scraped the hooks of her bra, releasing both her firm breasts. Baring more of her naked body to him. Bea felt his lips trail down her neck to the mid section of her chest. Gasping at his hot breath brushing her skin. Before Victor had a chance to experience more of her chest, she pulled his face up to meet hers, one hand grasping his chin firmly. Kissing him forcefully to refocus his attention. Victor, although enjoyed the kiss, wanted more of her naked body against his.

He flipped her on her back and watched as her head hit the pillow. His claws slipped under the seam of her pants and pulled down until she truly was bare and naked to him. Tossing her wet clothing to the side, he leaned over her to kiss her again, unbuckling his own pants while he was at it. Victor slid his mouth down from her lips to her breasts again, lapping his wet, warm tongue against the buds of each breast. Causing Bea to press the back of her head further into the pillow. Soft moans escaping her lips. She looked down to see a pair of slate grey eyes peering back up at her, and the icy stare made her shiver once again under his massive frame. He next inched his mouth back up to her neck and bit down, hard enough to leave a mark on her flesh. Bea sharply gasped in response and grazed her claws down his back again. Earning a rough groan from the beastly mutant. His right hand trailed down her body to warm sex, using the pads of his ring and middle finger he began to trace her edges slowly. Bea gasped and reached down to snatch his wrist as fast as she could "Victor!" Her lip quivered as Victor let go of his bite and looked down at her with a concerned expression. His dog tags swinging from his neck at the sudden jolt. She swallowed hard and sighed "Claws" She said nothing more, yet got her point across. She was concerned he would lacerate her most sensitive parts with his long claws.

Victor chuckled softly and leaned down to nip at her lip before lifting to look in her eyes "I may be an animal, Bee...but that doesn't mean I can't be gentle" He began to rub her sensitive nerve slowly as her grip on his wrist loosened but didn't entirely let go "Trust me" He whispered against her lips. Beatrice nodded slowly and leaned back again, allowing him to tease her further. Victor watched her close her eyes and gasp in pleasure as he continued. Catching her off guard by how tender he was. Victor watched her this time, not focusing his mouth or hands to other parts of her body, no, this time he wanted to watch her squirm. He wanted to watch the look on her face as he sped up his pace. He grinned watching her head turn to one side to bite the pillow and stifle her moans. His pace slowed down minutely until he saw her open her eyes and look up at him. Panting, with a quizzical look on her face. This look made Victor chuckle, and lean down to kiss her "Just checking" He gruffly murmured.

Beatrice looked up into his eyes as he began to slide his unbuckled pants down his body. Their kissing became more desperate after that moment. Victor exposed himself to her and the smell of his lust filled Bea's nose. Exciting her further. She gulped gently and looked up at him "Vic..." She caught his attention after he tossed his pants to the side with hers. Feeling his warm member against her outer thigh, closing herself off to him for the time being "Do you have...you know?" The nervousness in her voice pegged her out to be some first timer at this. This of course made Victor laugh.

"Are you asking me if I have protection? That would imply I planned this..." He rose an eyebrow to her "I didn't plan to get this far to be honest" his honesty made Bea chuckle as well. Victor looked down at her and sighed "Don't make me stop" He whispered "I've waited so long for something like this"

Beatrice sighed and ran her thumb across his lips softly, then the edge of his jaw "If you can..." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly "Pull out before anything happens, it's not the best method, but it's better than nothing" Victor looked into her eyes and nodded slowly.

He kissed her a couple more times, tenderly like gentle pecks on the lips "I can manage that" he leaned down and kissed the mark he left on her neck, getting her to shake again "You smell nervous, Bee" Victor noted while he spread her legs apart again, bringing forth her anticipation further "I told you...I can be gentle"

Beatrice pulled her claws down the back of his head to his mid spine and caught him off guard, he growled lowly and lifted his eyes to her sharp gaze "I'm nervous...because I don't want you to be gentle" The look in her eyes set a flame off inside Victor and pulled her hips to his in a rough, fast motion. Making her gasp.

Victor kissed her roughly, forcefully almost and watched as she melted into his frame more this way. He parted his lips for a moment and positioned himself to tease her entrance with the tip of his member. Catching her breath again, Bea gripped his shoulders with both clawed hands and gasped at the sudden thrust he delivered with a great force. Victor had muscular strength beyond Bea's understanding. Although he would hold back some of his super human strength, he could give her a little more than she bargained for. In hopes that she liked the passion he had behind each thrust.

The two feral mutants danced to each other's motions. Moaning in near tune to the other's. Bea's claws scraped against Victor's flesh, creating large bloody wounds, only to feel those same wounds disappear within moments. Victor's claws dug into her flesh as well, creating puncture wounds on her upper thighs. The exact spot he would grip to get a better angle as he plunged himself into her over and over again. His claws found other places to scratch, lightly as to not make her bleed too much. In what seemed longer than it actually was, Victor found himself on his back with on top as she rode him into a snarling pleasured mess. The two reveling in each others blood, sweat and taste. They danced until Beatrice shrieked in a sudden burst of pleasure. Falling back onto the pillow behind her. She slipped off of him just in time, he too was about to blow. Though now he was left with no release and a grumble in his throat.

Bea chuckled softly sitting slowly back up "Shhh...Trust me" she leaned down to kiss him, nipping at his lip a little and dragging her tongue down his chest to his member. It wasn't long after she slipped him into her mouth that Victor finally felt release from pent up frustration. In some odd turn of events...he seemed calmer. More tame. Rarely did anyone tame such a beast like this.  
That night the rain slowed down to a drizzle outside the trailer. Bea and Victor slept in hold so tight it looked as though no one could pull the two apart. They had finally let their walls come down and embraced the other for what they were. Two feral mutants finding peace and normality in each other. Once again, Victor fell asleep with the thought that he no longer had a weak point. For he knew that Bea would always be there to back him up. Or at least he hoped she did. He hoped that this meant...they wouldn't part from each other.

. . .

Late the next morning, When Victor woke up he noticed the warm frame next to him was gone. Lifting his torso up to look around for her, he spotted a feminine body sitting in the chair next to the coffee table. Victor smirked and rolled over onto his side, propping his head up by his bent arm. Beatrice sat there with one leg crossed over the other. She wore nothing but Victor's black t-shirt. Bea did this to rub his scent all over her. So when he went in for a hug or a kiss, she would not only smell like herself, but him too. He had claimed her last night as his own and she knew it very well "Black suits you" Victor's voice had a cheeky twist to it, which ended in a chuckle.

"You know what else suits me?" Bea responded as she slowly stood up. The shoulder of one sleeve dropping down to expose the bite mark he left on her neck.

"What's that?" He smirked watching her get closer to him, until she lifted one leg up to sit on his torso.

" _You_ " She said in a soft, but sensual whisper. Her short blonde curls falling in her face as she leaned down to kiss him with her pouted pink lips.

Victor chuckled and gave a growl as he flipped her on her back, making her giggle "You sure? I'll have to see for myself then..." He teased with a grin. Beatrice laughed and hit his shoulder playfully, as he inched the shirt up and around her curves. Victor suddenly stopped however when Bea winced at deep claw marks on her ribs "Shit, Bee..." Victor grunted looking down at her body "Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I didn't want you to" Bea said in a soft tone of voice, her hand resting on his furry cheek "I had fun last night, Vic...more fun than I've had with any other guy" At the mention her screwing other guys, Victor stifled a growl, which only made Bea smirk "Oh hush...My point is, you were right" She sat up and forced him to sit up as well "I should have let go a long time ago. Faced my fears head on, instead of running away like a coward" She rested her hand on the claw marks, then slid her claws up to his bite mark on her neck "I wear these scars like a badge, Vic...A sign that says I pushed through and did something that made not only me happy, but you too" That same hand moved to touch his and align her fingers to his. Which were very dainty and small compared to his massive hand. Bea then frowned slowly and entwined her fingers with his "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying though...There is still so much ahead of us, and we need to be smart about..." She gripped his hand tighter "Whatever this is"

Victor listened closely to her, and held her hand tightly, in a silent response of support. He then looked in her eyes and lifted her chin to meet his "Bee..." Victor caught her attention fully now, and leaned in for a tender, sweet, kiss. Only to part it a moment later "This. Is much more than we thought it would be. We're still partners, and we always will be...but we're also mates now" Bea tilted her head and Victor smiled, going further into explanation "You and I have this bond..." He scooted closer to her, until his other hand rested on her cheek, resting his forehead to hers "You're my mate. My girl. And I will protect you with everything I have in me...and I know that you will too" He smirked and rubbed her cheek with his clawed thumb "You never did listen when I asked you to stay behind. But you did what you did to try and help me"

"So what you're saying is..." Bea sighed slowly, raising her other hand to rest against his "That we have a stronger bond than...lovers?"

" _Much_ stronger" Victor leaned back a little to laugh and let go of her cheek and hands "I don't know too many lovers that can read each other with out saying a word, hun" This made Bea laugh and shake her head "But that should give you hope. The stronger our bond gets...the better partners we'll be. And the less damage will be done to us"

Bea nodded slowly and looked down at her hands for a moment, her hand resting against the bite mark again "What if you're wrong?" She asked, looking worried "What if we get separated and we're worse off than we were before this?"

Victor leaned in to kiss her worries away again, she almost whimpered when he parted again "I'm not wrong, and we won't be. In fact, I truly think that even alone...we are stronger than we once were" He smiled but it quickly faded when he saw doubt in her eyes "Here" He slipped off his dog tags and placed them around her neck "You won't ever be alone with these..." He looked into her eyes, his mate's eyes. Their grey-blue color caught in the morning light. Shining with on coming tears, and heightened from the pink blush in her cheeks.

"Thank you, Victor" She leaned up and kissed his cheek "I...I don't have anything to give to you though?"

Victor laughed and shook his head "Baby doll, just being covered in my scent is enough for me. I just need every John Doe and Gary to know that you are mine "He smirked "That's more than enough of a gift"

Bea smirked back at him and rose her eyebrow "Good...then I'm stealing your shirt!" She lunged forward, pecked him on the cheek and dashed out the bed. She then stopped in front of the kitchen area and smiled back at him, her fingers playing with the metal tags around her neck, and a smile on her face that tread 'come catch me' Along with that smile though, was happiness written across her face. A sparkle in her eyes that said to Victor he had found the true Beatrice. Broken free from her cage over and over again until she was the wild animal she is now.

Victor only hoped he could help keep that flame alive for as long as he had with her.

* * *

 _ **WOW. That was a lot harder than I thought it would be.**_

 _ **There were so many times when I had to re-write something to make it come out right...I hope I did this scene justice. It was a good time coming!**_

 _ **Next chapters may be smaller than this and full of more plot...hopefully!**_

 _ **-SG**_


	12. She'll try again

_"Vicctorrrr"_

Victor Creed opened his eyes slowly to the sound of a sweet voice singing his name. His eyes closed again and just smiled, rubbing his nose into the sheets and taking the musty scents of the bedding, and the soft sweet undertones of Beatrice. His name was sung again and this time, he fully opened his eyes. A pair of cat like curious eyes were staring back at him. The lower eyes lids of these grey globes raised with a visual smile. This of course made the feral mutant chuckle. The scent surrounding him was Bea, The eyes looking at him was Bea, and the voice singing his name...was Bea. This was a welcome sight to wake up to. A sight he woke up to often actually.

It had been 3 months since Victor and Bea had let go and made love. Every day after that night has been full of passion and wild primal instincts. Almost all of Victor's fantasies of her came to fruition those past months. Every inch of her body was explored as she explored his. Their infatuation with each other growing silently between the two. With every kiss and every touch, it was like they could visibly see their bond flourish.  
Victor was right too, they grew to be better partners. Training in the forests of Canada and North America, came better strategies between the two. Victor and Bea could look at each other far away and tell what the other was going to do with silent looks, gestures, or even grunts and chirps. They developed a whole other language between the two of them. Victor saw the true Animal Bea was. Her thirst for blood and the instinct to kill rivaled his. If Victor went hunting and the scent of animal blood hit her nostrils, instinctively she would crouch and widen her eyes to try and see if there was something else near by for her to kill. Watching this from her almost made Victor proud. She had learned a lot from him, either by watching him or by direct teaching. However it was even more clear in those months alone with each other, that she wasn't just his partner or his pupil, but his mate. This thought, this fact, is what drove Beatrice to be better at everything she could. She wanted to live up to that title, and to Victor, She did.

Bea gently draped her hand down Victor's cheek with her eyes smiling and her mouth buried in the sheets, hiding her actual smile. She rose an eyebrow and lifted her face to look speak "Breakfast is ready, get your ass up" With a quick peck on the lips she stood up and walked over to the kitchen area. Her hips swaying with a sense of comfort in her surroundings. She had made that dirty old trailer into a home. Mostly by cleaning it or adding simple things that became comforts to her. Like a book shelf with several fantasy and sci-fi novels, and a warm blanket she could throw over herself during the cold nights when Victor wasn't home. Victor always thought though that the two of them made it a home. Though Beatrice would disagree, partially at least "Victttorrr..." She sang his name again to try and rose the older mutant.

Victor groaned softly and kept his eye brow raised, and his eyes squinted at her. He didn't want to get up, in fact he wanted the opposite of what she wanted. He wanted her to join him. That however wasn't going to happen, so if he wanted her attention, he'd have to get up to get it. With another groan, and the popping of joints as he sat up, Victor rose to his feet and stalked over to the feral female. Wrapping his arms around her mid section and burying his nose in her neck. Taking in her scent even further. Beatrice smelled like sweet wild flowers and musty cabinets. He wondered if the latter was because she was cleaning the day before hand, but she always seemed to have that feminine musk about her. He then looked down at what she was cooking in the pan over her shoulder. It smelled like the elk sausage and fresh eggs they bought form that market the other day. She added peppers and onions to add a little more flavor, but Victor would have been just find with the sausage by it's self "That smells good, baby"

"Thanks" She smiled and tossed half the pan onto a plate and turned around in his arms to hand it to him "Grab a fork this time, You may be an animal, but you're not an _animal_ " She put emphasis on the last animal to make sure he knew, she still appreciated some of his human qualities. Like manors.

"I was hungry!" He defended with a chuckle.

"If I have to watch you scarf down a plate of roast chicken again, I swear, Vic..." She threatened making sure he took the plate.

Victor chuckled deeply and pulled her in for a kiss, their lips just a few centimeters away from each other "You'll what?"

Bea squinted her eyes and lifted one claw to point at him "I'll leave you!"

"And where will you go, frail?" Victor chuckled further, looking at her in disbelief.

"How about go live in the woods with the..bears?" Her threat suddenly seemed more empty the more details she tried to add.

"Bears?"

"BEARS!" She laughed making her point. Smiling from ear to ear knowing she had fallen off the threat wagon a long time ago.

Victor shook his head, and kissed her lips before moving to go sit down "Good luck with that" He leaned over the table about to eat with his claws when Bea tossed a fork on the table next to him. Victor laughed at her and picked it up, immediately afterwards scarfing down his food. Among some of the things they added to the trailer was a small TV. Victor usually turned this on in the morning to catch the news channel and then turned it off before he had to listen to any dramas playing. It was always talk shows in the morning too. Reality tv. Made the elder mutant's skin crawl.  
He shoved food into his mouth and chewed while he stared at the screen. Sitting at the table in his boxers was a normal occurrence for them. Bea usually walked around in a shirt or a tank top and her underwear. There was a kind of freedom being so comfortable with the other person you lived with. Either one could walk around in such a state and not care what the other thought. It was especially freeing for Bea. Living in that cage there was little to no privacy. If she wanted to change her clothes, she had to do so with prying eyes watching her. So she got used to sleeping and living in the same clothes for long periods on end. Now she could shower, and relax in whatever she wanted around Victor. It was a feeling of not only freedom, but safety too.

Victor changed the channel and stopped at a news station. Bea never protested, she liked to know what was going on in the world, and if she didn't she find other ways to distract herself. She was resourceful that way. That morning seemed to be one of those times. The news station on TV started talking about some outrage in mutant culture. Although Victor wanted to know what humans did to their kind, Bea chose not to pay attention. She had seen enough of what humans can do to their kind. While eating her breakfast she pulled out one of her novels and read away. Though her attention was caught briefly by the sudden mention of a certain name she once knew.

"Dr. Baxter Penn was found among the rubble of the once Penn Laboratories. Sources say that he was hospitalized with injuries not caused by the explosion but by one of the escaped mutants. Dr. Penn focused his research on the more animalistic or Feral kind of mutants. Authorities have said that a number of mutants are still on the run, but many of them have died in the explosion due to not being released form their cages. Mutant rights groups are rising up to throw Dr. Penn in prison, but there is no word on whether or not he's in custody" The story continued on with a few more details of the explosion before they switched to another story.

At this time, Beatrice was glued to the TV. At the mention of his name, Victor was no longer looking at the screen, but at her. He saw the memories of torture and pain play out in her mind over and over again and could assume she was happy that one of the feral mutants attacked Dr. Penn. He could also assume she wished it was her who did it. When her claws unsheathed and dug into the wood of the table, Victor reached out and set his hand on top of hers. She didn't look at him, and she didn't need to. His touch was enough to calm the beast inside her. Though her rage still burned "That bastard _should_ be thrown in a cage too" She snapped through a clenched jaw. Her hand creating a fist under Victor's. She shuddered when she took a breath "He should have died for what he did to me and all those others..." She then swallowed hard at the sudden realization, that some of them had escaped. Now was the time that she whipped around to face Victor, with big bright eyes "Victor...Henry could be among those that escaped!"

Victor sighed gently and looked in the eyes of his mate "Bee...He could also be one of the ones that died in their cages. Wasn't he the blind one?"

"That doesn't matter, if there's a chance he could be alive, I...I gotta try!" her voice was filled with desperate determination. There was also a subtle smell of guilt in the air. She must have felt guilty that she couldn't do anything further to help him "Victor, It's been two years since we fled Stryker's base. Two years that Henry went through that torture...We gotta try!"

"Beatrice" Victor sighed and used her full name to get just how serious he was "It's been two years, even if he was still alive, he's gonna find out you've been free for two years...Won't he be upset?" He shook his head and let go of her hand "No, no...I can't let that happen, Bee...if he swings at you, I'm gonna have to kill him"

"Victor..." Bea groaned and shook her head, She looked down at her feet and tried to ignore that feeling of guilt deep in the pit of her belly. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Two years had passed since she broke from her cage, and fled with Victor. Two years and this is the first time Henry has popped into her head. She was so distracted with Victor and the minute things they did together, that she never even considered the fact...She _could_ rescue Henry. She swallowed hard and then bent down to put her head in her hands "Shit...oh god he might be dead...I should have...I should have saved him" She squeaked.

The down side of being mates with Bea, was that whenever she was sad or upset, all Victor wanted to do was make it better and see her happy again. However, his gut was telling him not to budge on this though. He knew Henry's mutation, and knew that he was...potentially very powerful. If he had trained at all, and had any animosity towards Bea for living freely for two years, he may hurt her. Victor couldn't risk that "Bee...There's nothing you could have done anyway, hell not even I could have done something then" He lied, but it was to make her feel better "Come on, baby..." He pleaded.

Beatrice lifted her head and sniffed, the tears staining her cheeks like a shimmering stream "Vic..." she breathed out "I...I really want to go" she turned to him with an almost begging tone "Even if it's just to claim his body and bury him" she nodded slowly "He didn't have any family, and I want to give him a proper burial"

This...frustrated Victor. She had a valid argument. He didn't have a reason to say no to burying a friend. Hell, if he had any friends, he would have done the same thing. However, this didn't make the situation better "ah shit, Bee..." He groaned, then sighed heavily "Look, we can go...and go looking for his body, but if he turns out to be alive and pissed I don't want to risk it, we get the fuck out of there and leave him be, you got that?" Victor pointed his sharp claw in her direction to make his point. He was serious. He really didn't want to put her life on the line for this guy, but he would if it meant keeping her happy.

There was a sudden spark of hope in her eyes and she nodded quickly "Yeah, I go it" Although her voice was light, it was full of determination. This would be closure for her and Henry, hopefully.

"Good..." Victor grumbled shoving a cold bite of food in his mouth. Once he swallowed he looked back at her "First things first though...we find Baxter, and kill him" He rose an eyebrow to her "I don't want that fucker alive any more than you do, especially now"

There was a big smile that spread across her lips slowly at this proposition "Sounds like a plan, sugar" Bea flashed her upper canines in a toothy grin. Excitement spread on her face as the thought of killing her torturer of 20 years came to her.

This wild look in her eyes seemed to excite Victor just as much. He returned the grin at the mere thought of killing anyone, let alone him. Their vacation would have to wait, _They had unfinished business to attend to._


	13. An Avocado's deformed testicle

_**I cannot tell you guys how much fun this project has been...I both cannot wait to finish it, and hope I never do at the same time.**_

 **UPDATE: This chapter has been a major bitch. I have spent 2 to 3 days trying to come up with a way to introduce the evolution of a certain character. I have about two crammed note pages hanging on my wall, and on top of all that, several sticky notes with further ideas for the story.**

 **I hope you guys like this story, because it's not going away any time soon.**

 **Also, if the chapter seems a bit off, I'm still mid writer's block. Hopefully it comes out great.**

 **-SG**

* * *

It took them less than a month to reach the hospital that Dr. Penn was staying in. They arrived in town on a good day too, there was rumor that he would be released from hospital care that day. So, they didn't have very long to do what they came to do. Victor knew that even with Beatrice better at fighting, the amount of guards Dr. Penn must have hired from a mutant uprising would be...immense. This would not be an easy mission. It was because of this fact that Victor spent a few days devising a plan for them both. He honestly thought that only _he_ should be the one going in. However, Bea wouldn't have that. This was a man that tortured and caused her more pain than she could ever imagine. She would not budge on the issue.

The days following their arrival was very tense. Beatrice was more stoic in every thing she did than she had ever been. Victor didn't get mad or try to change this behavior. He knew that her mind was focused on ending her troubles once and for all. Though it still worried him. When she cooked it was rushed and sometimes burnt. Mornings were mostly silent and tense. When they made love there was less care and more aggression. Victor didn't mind this last part all too much, but even an animal like himself enjoyed a little tender kiss once in a while. In fact the only time she was ever tender and calm was right after she'd wake suddenly from a bad nightmare. Curling her short frame against his to gain some kind of comfort. Victor sometimes wished she would have them more often. So he could comfort her and be of use. The only thing keeping him silent from all this, was the fact that he knew it was temporary. She would be back to her normal, sassy, wild self once that bastard scientist was gone.

Victor parked in the parking lot across from the hospital. They still used their trailer, their current home, as a mode of transportation. If things were to go south he would need to get out of there fast and make sure that they weren't homeless by the end of the day. This was of course a difficult feat, but one that he was used to.

"Bee..." He turned his head in her direction, watching her stare blankly at the massive white building "You still gonna be able to do this?"

Beatrice took a deep, dense, breath before releasing it through flared nostrils "Yeah" Her voice was deep and low, like she was trying to contain a strong force within her "I will"

Victor cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat "Good...because if this goes bad I need to know that I can trust you to handle yourself" He looks at her firmly "I may be your mate, Beatrice...but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be your knight in shining armor all the time"

Beatrice knew his harsh words were mostly to keep her level headed, but she couldn't argue with them either. He was right. She had to be focused on the job. If she were to let her emotions get the best of her it could lead to her getting hurt, or worse. It was just the two of them, and only one of them had the healing factor "I know, Vic" Bea muttered softly, turning her head in his direction "I've trained for this moment, and prepared myself through and through. I'm ready" She said in the most calm and level-headed tone Victor heard from her in days.

He stared at her for a short period of time before nodding his head "You are" He opened his door "Let's go then"

The two Feral mutants snuck over to the side of the building and to the back. Beatrice followed literally on Victor's coat tails to make sure they wouldn't be separated. There was nothing more on her mind than to finally rip the flesh from Baxter's throat. Nothing would make her happier in that moment then to break him. Snap his bones and hear his screams. Torture him the way he had tortured her for years, These were just a few things she wanted to do. She knew that a lot of that she may not get to do, but she could at least make sure he died painfully. That would be more than a enough closure for her. Or so she thought.

Victor signaled over for Bea to stop. Setting his back against the brick wall he turned to the smaller feral "Bee" He said in a low whisper, leaning closer to her like he was about to whisper something to her "Be careful in there..." His eyes looked her up and down for a short second.

"Always" She whispered back and leaned in for a brief, but tender kiss. Already Victor was starting to see the Beatrice he cared for and it made him hopeful. Bea savored this tender kiss for as long as she could. It wasn't until she heard a sharp gasp, that she suddenly whipped around to face the one whom made it. Victor's claws leg go of her and began to grow in length at the intruder.

This intruder wasn't who they were expecting however. Sitting on a dump, with both hands on each side of his face, sat a man in a red and black suit. Two swords strapped to his back and a gun holstered to his thigh. The man wore a mask with black diamonds like shapes and white eye slots. No mouth hole. Yet that didn't stop this man from...talking "OH. MY. GOD" He gasped again and leapt down from the dumpster he sat on "Victor Creed!?" The man balled his fists near his face and began to chuckle "Oh this is great, OH this is wonderful...what's up buddy? I haven't seen you since the Weapon X days?" He next looked over at Bea and his mouth had gaped open, or at least that's what it looked like from outside his mask "Chimera!? Victor! Are you shacking up with Penn's favorite feral?" He set his hands on his hips "Ohhh, I knew you couldn't resist a pretty face, Vic"

Victor stared at the man in the red suit for a moment before tilting his head slightly "Wade?"

"OH you do remember me? Well, I mean how could you not, I was pretty unforgettable back then...still am, in case you know...you were wondering?" He then looked over at Bea "Still!" He jerked his arms up, and then let them fall to his sides wit ha loud slap "I always thought you were the type of guy who was too broody to date any one and yet here we are...WOW, time sure does change a man" He shrugged "I mean hey, changed me" He lifted up his mask to show his disfigured face "Boo!"

Victor rose an eye brow and took a step forward, keeping Bea just a tad behind him. Protecting her from a potential threat "You look like shit, Wade" Victor nodded to him.

"Yeah, like an avocado's deformed testicle" He pulled the mask back over his face and tucked it in "Better than having my mouth sewn shut...Oh, and I go by Deadpool now"

"Whatever, Wade" Victor looked behind him and signaled to Bea to go ahead and sneak in.

"Ah ah ah!" Wade shook his head and pointed to Beatrice turning to move for the back doors "I can't let you do that, Vic...See, I have a job to do and if you two are here in interfere with that job, I'm gonna have to kill you" He shrugged as he pulled out his katanas "Sorry, buddy...it's just business, or maybe it's not, you were kind of a dick if I recall?" Beatrice took a few steps back and watched as Victor growled deeply. He was about to pounce on this freak, and it was going to get bloody. Victor next pounced on the red suited mutant and stuck his claws in his flesh. Only to be greeted by a similar healing factor "Nice try, Tigger but you can't kill me!" He sang and stuck a long blade into Victor's chest cavity.

Beatrice was about to sneak in, like she knew Victor would want, but once the blade pierced Victor's chest cavity she couldn't ignore her mate's howls of pain. This made Bea's heart race and her eyes focus on Deadpool. It didn't matter that Dr. Penn was a couple meters from her. It didn't matter that she was so close to finally killing him. What mattered now was Victor.  
When Deadpool pulled the blade out of him and he in turn was about to slash at him again, Beatrice took a deep breath and forced a large wild flame form the put of her stomach. Blasting Deadpool back into the green dumpsters. Denting the metal with a loud thunk. Beatrice, with smoke seeping from her lips, stood in front of Victor. Her eyes blazing with fiery rage as she stared down at him. Deadpool groaned in pain and slowly lifted himself up from the dented metal walls of the dumpster. Grumbling about something under his breath as Beatrice blew a plume of smoke in his direction "I'd stay down if I were you, Sugar" She warned in a husky smoke damaged tone of voice.

"Since when...have I ever been the type to back down?" Wade groaned and stood up with burns all over his body "Like I needed to be anymore uglier, Chimera! JESUS!"

"That even possible, Wilson?"Victor let out a sigh, looking like he was going to pounce again.

"Ha ha...Fake laugh, I look like shit had hate-sex with horse shit, I get it" He cracked his back with one swift movement and sighed "You've got quite the little power house with you, Victor...I'll hand it to you, Didn't think she was that impressive the first time we met" He pulled out his gun with a swift movement "Shame I'm gonna have to kill her" He lifted the gun and with a flash, the bullet was fired. Victor pulled Bea behind him and felt the bullet puncture through his shoulder. With a loud groan, he panted. His wound would heal, but if that bullet hit Bea...he'd loose her.

Beatrice felt her self being pulled backwards and nearly fell to the concrete when she felt blood spatter on her face and Victor groaned loudly. She looked up to see he had taken a bullet for her. He looked even more pissed than he was before. His eyes had this wild look in them and he let out this snarl that scared even Bea. She gulped and looked up at her with big grey eyes. She couldn't afford to let this fight go south. She slipped under Victor's arm and set her hand on his chest, Then his bleeding wound. The look in her eyes was enough to calm the beast, loosen his tense muscles and with a slow gentle blink, the animal was tamed. A soft kiss on the cheek furthered this fact. When Victor focused on her more than Deadpool, there was a sense of peace. Yet another feeling of worry replaced that sense of peace. He looked past his mate and back over to the merc with the mouth "We don't have time to play games, Wade"

"Neither do I...I've got a doc to assassinate, and YOU TWO are getting in my way"

Beatrice frowned and then looked up at Wade, her brow furrowed "Wait..." She took a few steps away from Victor, which only earned his grasp on her hand "You're here to kill Dr. Penn aren't you?"

Deadpool lowered his weapon for a second and looked at Bea up and down "How'd you know, kid?" He then gasped "Are you here to kill him too?!" The excitement in his voice was almost child like.

Beatrice sighed in relief and looked back at Victor "We might be able to make this work" She then looked back at Deadpool "We're here to finish him off...Maybe we could-"

Beatrice was cut off by Deadpool finishing her sentence with even more Child-like cheer "Team up!? YES" He cheered and slid his weapons back in their places and nodded "Absolutely...this is almost more exciting than reading a shitty fan fiction!" He then started to walk past the pair "What are you two waiting for? Let's go!" The sudden change of mood and attitude surprised the two for a second, but Victor was still wary.

"Bee..." He pulled her close by the grasp he hand on her hand, whispering to her lowly "You don't know what he's capable of...He's unpredictable even to me. I can't help you kill Penn AND watch your back for you around him" He breathed lightly, but with a soft ounce of a shudder in each breath. He was worried, he was angry, he was full of adrenaline. Victor was ready to kill and he had hoped it was the right target. At this point, it was getting harder to tame his inner animal.

"Vic..." Beatrice looked up at him and set a dainty clawed hand on his bearded cheek "Just watch my back, and I'll take care of Penn. Two decades of torture ends with you and me, and then we can go travel the country, just you...and me" She leaned in to give him a soft peck on the lips. Enough to show affection, but not enough to cause a different reaction out of the saber-tooth cat "With both of us keeping an eye on him, We should be fine"

"I wish..." Victor exhaled slowly "I shared your optimism, Bee" He then turned his gaze from his mate to the merc with the mouth, clearing his throat and leaning in the door way. Two security guards could be seen on the ground, unconscious down the hall way.

"You two cats are cute and all, but...are we gonna do this or what?"

Beatrice chuckled softly and rubbed Victor's cheek as he began to growl lowly "Easy, Victor...It'll all be over soon"

. .

The three mutants snuck into the hospital from the back during the late hours of the night. Whenever they passed by a nurse or desk clerk working late that night, Wade would point his gun at them and slip up some snarky comment about being quiet. This was their chance. Victor and Beatrice had planned to do this at night, knowing that he was preparing to leave at night instead of daytime. To avoid the press and the prying eyes of mutants. This was however, harder for them because there were more gunmen and guards stalking the halls of that floor, making sure he was safe in his travels. Deadpool and Victor made short work of them while Beatrice headed further down the hall. When they finally made their way to the hospital room Dr. Penn was being held in, Beatrice looked down at the handle of the door. The second it swung open they would have to fight off any other henchmen in there, along with making sure Dr. Penn didn't escape. Just as she set her hand on the handle, Victor stepped in.

"Let me do it" Victor moved her out of the way, earning a huff from the smaller mutant. Pulling the lever down and using his shoulder to slam the door open, they were not met with gun shots and shouting men. They were instead greeted by an averaged height man, with a shaky gun in his hands.

"I knew you'd come for me" He swallowed hard. Baxter Penn barely stood there with full strength. He wore a white buttoned up shirt and a pair of brown slack. White socks tipped his feet like he had just gotten dressed. His brown hair was messy and his glasses hung to his face in a slanted fashion. It was the scars that were most noticeable. A deep cut across his right eye. His right hand, the one that didn't hold the loaded gun, was so damaged that it rested in a sling across his chest. Pins sticking out of it. There would be permanent damage under those bandages, that wouldn't ever full heal. Lastly, Dr. Penn stood like he favored his left leg more than the other. There must have been some horrible injury to his right leg as well.

Beatrice slipped past Victor and walked slowly into the room where she was greeted by the barrel of Dr. Penn's gun "Hello, Baxter..." Her voice was melodic and soft, but held such an icy cold tone to it, it made Dr. Penn flinch. Like her words were sharp like daggers "You're looking better than I had hoped you would" She sneered.

"You can thank modern medicine for my speedy recovery, and the tax payer's dollar for the expensive treatment I asked for" He chimed back, and looked her up and down "My, My, Chimera...you have grown into such a beautiful young mutant now, haven't you?" He smirked and turned the safety off on the pistol "I bet you've been training hard for this day, haven't you?"

Beatrice tilted her head with wide, unnerving eyes staring into the scarred face of the doctor "What makes you think that?"

"The way your claws elongate every time my finger flinches on the trigger...and the way you look at me like I'm prey" He chuckled softly and lowered his gun just a little "Young Beatrice...you are perhaps the most unique Feral mutant I have come across. You have such potential to be a leader of a feral pride" He smirked softly "So aggressive in nature, and yet so gentle with the others. Wise in your young years, and yet so naive...You are a _danger_ to human kind, and should have been left in that cage" He spoke in such a bitter tone of voice.

Beatrice felt a snarl on her lips as she stalked closer to him. With every step, Baxter's finger twitched on the trigger again. He seemed like he didn't want to shoot her, yet he would if he had to. She truly was a prize to him "I am not a danger to human kind, I am a danger... _to you_ " she hissed.

Baxter laughed deeply and swallowed back his fear. It came off like such a strong scent, so sour, She could taste it in her gaping mouth "You may think that, Chimera, but you heal just as fast as the rest of us. So a bullet to the heart, the arteries, _the head_...would kill you, and the human race would be safe again"

"Not quite" Victor finally chimed in, Standing just behind Bea. Watching her back like he promised he would "You do anything to her, and I'll make sure you die a _very_ painful death"

Baxter turned to look in Victor's eyes and began to chuckle "Have you found a mate, Young Chimera?" He began to laugh further, then shook his head "I don't think so... Next I suppose you'll tell me next that there are little feral mutant cubs in your future...I'm sorry to say I cannot allow this to happen" He shuddered softly and lifted the gun to Beatrice again "You don't deserve to _breed_ " This tone of voice made Beatrice growl loudly like she could pounce at any moment.

Beatrice snarled again and took another step closer to him "Before I kill you...I need to know" She hissed in a gruff tone of voice, smoke rising from her throat and out her flaring nostrils "Where's Henry Windelle..." her question was less of a question, and more of a demand.

"Windelle?" Baxter began to laugh and shook his head "My dear he left my care a long time ago. I bought him back from Stryker after the island accident and right before your mutant friend, _Manticore_ , lacerated me like a piece of meat...Dear Windelle was sold to a mutant test subject trading house. He will be sold to another scientist, with similar interests to mine"

This fact made Beatrice's heart sank, not only was he alive, but he was still in captivity. He was a slave to human men, open to their torture and prodding needles. Her chest tightened and her jaw was clenched. Her focus then shifted from her friend, to some one else. Manticore. Beatrice remembered Manticore by his actual name, Cassius Fletcher. Cassius was a tall and thin framed man with long light brown hair, with green eyes that rivaled a cat's. He never spoke, aloud at least, But he always stared at Bea from across the hall. He helped her to develop her skills in reading body language and actions. They would often have conversations with each other in silence as the guards walked back and forth, unaware that the two were sharing secrets with each other. Cassius smiled only once in a while, and when he did, Bea could see the pain and damage he wore so well."What happened to Manticore?" Her question was firm and demanding. Fear could be seen in her eyes for both her friends.

Baxter grinned and shook his head "I put a bullet through his skull right before he could finish me off...He died before he hit the ground, then proceeded to burn in the midst of the fire. There is perhaps nothing left of him" At this theory, Dr. Penn had such a wicked, toothy, grin on his lips. One of which just seemed to piss Beatrice off more.  
There was no chance she'd show him any mercy now. Beatrice snarled and pounced onto Baxter with such speed and force, smoke spilling from her lips as she hissed, and took a deep breath, ready to blast him with full force fire...but this did not happen.

In a flash, a spark almost, and a sudden loud bang. Baxter Penn had pulled the trigger and shot Beatrice in the abdomen. The bullet went right through and left a deep hole in her stomach. With wide eyes, Blood began to pour from her pouted pink lips as she struggled and held onto Baxter's collar. It was like time had begun to slow down. Out side the hospital room, Deadpool spent his time fighting off a new wave of guards. Though inside the room, Victor had realized what had happened. The strong smell of her blood and the gurgling noises she made as she choked, kicked him into gear. He snatched Bea off the doctor and into his arms as she gasped and groaned in pain.

"Beatrice!" Victor gasped in shock and then looked up at a terrified Dr. Penn "Count your days you son of a bitch...because I will come for you with out mercy" He promised him in such a dark tone. He then lifted Bea up into his arms fully and turned to the open door "Wade!"

Deadpool slipped into the hospital room and shut the door behind him "Man! They keep coming!" He looked at the blood dripping from Bea and the Doctor sitting on the floor, covered in a splatter of said blood "Shit..." For once there was no joke in Wade's tone, just shock.

"Let's go!" Victor shouted and slid open the window of the second story room. He leapt through and landed on his feet with a loud thud. Earning a pained groan from the feral female in his arms.

"N-no...we have to kill him!" she gasped in pain.

"Another day, Baby doll...For now, Shut it and save your energy" He turned to look up at the open window with Deadpool hanging out half way.

"Whoah! Cat's really DO land on their feet every time!"

"WADE" Victor warned and started to run off to the trailer, parked on the other side of the street.

"I'm coming!" Stumbling out form the window and onto his side, Deadpool rushed after Victor with a grumble in his voice.

. .

"Take this" Victor handed Wade the needle they used to take Victor's blood and inject it into Bea "I need you to take it from my spine" He knelt down beside Bea, whom was laying on the blood soaked sheets of their bed. She was beginning to look pale "Hurry!" He lifted his shirt off a his head and pulled it over his face he could still look at Bea.

Wade Wilson stared at the needle and then down at Victor's bare back "What the fuck, Victor? This fucking works!?" Wade looked down at the needle again and sighed "Well, I guess I've heard of stranger alternative medicines..." Wade did as he was instructed to do, and once the needle went in, and the fluid came handed back the now full needle "Here ya go"

Victor wasted no time after that, he lifted Bea up into a sitting position and looked at Wade "Hold her, I need to do this" Wade, sighing once again, sat down in front of her and held her shoulders up while Victor slipped the needle in, and emptied the syringe into her. He then slowly laid her back down into the sheets and went to tending to her wound "There...that should work" Knowing her wounds would begin to heal again soon, he took his time tending to her open wound "That went badly" He whispered gently.

"Badly?...BADLY!?" Wade stood up again "Try fucking terrible! We went in there to fucking kill the guy, and what happened? The only one of us _without_ a healing factor, GOT FUCKING SHOT!" He set his hands on his hips and shook his head "I'm starting to think you two are terrible mercenaries!"

Victor shook his head "She isn't" He sighed and watched as the wound began to close up on it's own "She shouldn't have been involved...I shouldn't have risked her life like that" He rubbed his face and groaned softly, leaning his back against the bed "I just wish I could find a way to give her this healing factor...we wouldn't have to worry so much about her dying all the time" He sighed heavily.

"You know...Logan might know how to fix that!"

Victor's eyes shifted from his hands to Wade's masked face "Wait... Do you know where Jimmy is?"

"Of course..." Wade leaned against the trailer breakfast table and shrugged "Ever heard of a place called _'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'_?"

* * *

 _ **Okay... so this is NOT MY BEST WORK. However, In my defense...Deadpool is a VERY hard character to portray, and on top of that, I had to introduce what happened to Henry, and the fact that Dr. Penn...well, this is not the last time we see him.**_

 _ **There is a lot of story building in this chapter than I thought there would be, and it seems very rushed and might have a lot of spelling and grammar errors in it. There are also future plot points scattered around in this chapter like crazy. Mostly in the dialogue. Some of it is obvious as to what they'll do next, and some of it, not so much.**_

 _ **This was not my intent, but hey...could be intriguing!**_

 ** _Anyway, I will try to do much better with details and flow in the next chapter...I think I have my building blocks in a row now. Let's see where this story goes!_**

 ** _-SG_**


	14. Home is where the heart is

Standing up slowly in the empty hospital room, Dr. Baxter Penn looked out the open window wit ha sense of disgust. He looked down at his white shirt and how it was covered in a mess of the she-mutant's blood. This further disgusted him. His eyes traveled back to the three mutants escaping into the trailer and driving off for a safe place. Baxter swallowed hard fixed his glasses on his face. Running his fingers jaggedly through his slick dark brown hair and finished stuffing his shirt into his pants. Essentially straightening himself out. He breathed in very sharply and exhaled slowly. A type of sigh that shuddered with pure rage. It was a mutant that disfigured him, a mutant that ruined his career, and a feral mutant woman that threatened his very existence.

"No more" Baxter swore under his breath in a dark, deathly tone.

A woman in a SWAT suit walked up behind him, lowering her gun to her side. She was perhaps the only one whom heard Baxter swear so quietly. She was still young, and was new to the team. She was the one ordered to keep an eye on Dr. Penn while the rest of the team scoped out the hospital for other mutants. If there were any more. Being left with this disfigured and mental doctor, she made the mistake of asking him to repeat himself "Did you...say something, sir?"

Baxter seemed very keen to reiterate himself to this young Jane Doe, A big toothy grin on his lips as he turned to the young woman "I think we can all agree, that the mutant problem has gotten out of control, hmm?" Before she could answer, of which she couldn't by how taken aback she was with his smile, Dr. Penn continued on "I truly think there needs to be someone whom eradicates these _mutant freaks_ from the rest of the world" He looked back out the open window and he sounded excited "Some one who knows these mutants, in and out..."

. .

"You let him go"

Victor looked up from the coffee table he sat at, to see Beatrice rise from the stained sheets on their bed. She still looked pale, and weak, but she was getting better. A sign his trick was working once again. This time however, the mere fact she was angry at him, seem to let to out a more feral response. She growled at him. Her eyes brought forth a cold fire that made even Victor furrow his brow. He watched her sit up slowly and shook his head "Stay down, Bee"

"Oh shit...well, hi Bee, how was your cat nap?" Deadpool turned around from the chair he was sitting in. He was across from Victor with a cup of tea in front of him. It looked like they were chatting about something important. Wade however stopped when Victor turned his aggressive nature to him.

"Don't call her that. Only I call her that" Victor growled under his voice, before he turned back to the feral female. Standing up slowly and walking over to her "I had to get you out of there, hun...Couldn't stand to watch you die" The moment he got too close was the moment that Bea pounced on him, sending him back onto the ground, with her on top of him, she dug her claws into his skin "Beatrice!" He shouted with a snarl at the end.

"You let him go! You let that bastard go...You let him free! With out so much as a scratch!" She hissed, When Victor caught her wrists he looked up at her and panted as she struggled "YOU LET THAT SICK FUCKER GO FREE!" She shouted trying to struggle out of his claws.

"Beatrice!" He shouted up at her, and flipped her quickly onto her back, he sighed hearing her grunt in pain "Bee...Listen to me, I know we let him go...but we had too. You would have died if we didn't leave"

"You should have let me die!" She shouted up at him, stopping her struggles. Her voice lowered next as she stared up at him, with out blinking "You should have let me die, and finished the job in my place. That man...that man did so much to me" her voice shook as she did "Victor, he left scars that you've never seen...He is the main source of nightmares and has been for years, I..." She squeaked almost "I don't want to see anyone of our kind hurt like me"

Victor sighed and looked down at her as he watched the tears well in her perfect platinum eyes "I know, baby, I know..." When he let go of one wrist, her claws immediately gripped his shoulder. He brushed the hair from her eyes gently "I have seen those scars, Bee. I've seen them because I've got em too...I can tell when you flash right back to that cage, or that operatin' table and all that pain just rushes back to you. I can tell by the way you eye some one down when they look like they could be a threat to you..." Victor smiled softly brushing her cheek softly over and over again "I especially see them when you stand in front of me in a fight. It's not because you want to protect me, it's because you trust me. I see this, Bee. I know this" He sighed gently and planted a tender kiss on her forehead "But you gotta understand, I've finally found some one I can trust too, and there's no way I'm gonna loose you to some sick bastard like him _ever_...you hear me? I don't care if it takes us years to find him again, or if thousands of our kind die because of this. The only person, and I mean ONLY person I care to see alive right now... _is you_ "

"Geez Vic, Love you too!" Wade's sarcastically disgusted voice broke the seriousness of the mood between the two mated mutants. This earned a very slowly and very deadly glare from Victor.

"You open your mouth again, and I swear, Wade..yo-"

"Be hamburger, I know, I know...I've heard it before. You really need to get some new material, dude"

If it wasn't for the sudden soft kiss on Victor's cheek, he would have pounced off Bea and onto Wade, tearing into him. However, Bea had stopped the rage in him, and made him slowly turn back to the little mutant lady with a sigh "I'm sorry, Victor" Was all she could say at that moment. However her eyes said so much more. Her eyes said that she too saw the scars Victor held. The ones that wouldn't show on his body, but were there nonetheless. Her eyes said that she cared about him so much, and though she didn't say it, she truly was grateful for the fact he saved her. She was thankful to be with him at that moment, and couldn't think of anyone else she would be safe with.

Victor leaned down gently and kissed her lips slowly to signify that he not only accepted her apology, but that he welcomed everything after it. Judging by the sudden gagging noises from besides him, he could tell that Wade didn't exactly appreciate it, which made him want to kiss her further. He however stopped and looked down at her bandaged stomach "You're bleeding again..." Victor sighed and lifted himself up and off of her, pulling her up onto her feet as well. His arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady "Do you need another dose?"

Beatrice sighed and pulled herself up with the help of Victor, onto her feet and leaned against him "No, I'll be fine" She sighed and looked over at Deadpool, whom was playing dead "Your pet died" she chuckled softly as Victor turned around to see Wade limp against the coffee table.

"Wade..." He groaned and tapped his shin with his foot "Wade" He was growing impatient "Come on, you gotta show me where that school is..." Victor turned to Bea to try and get her to sit down somewhere, however her expression turned from amused and calm, to sour very quickly.

"Victor...this doesn't change anything, we need to kill Penn, or at the very least go and save Henry!" She rose her voice, frustrated that he was making plans behind her back. She almost looked betrayed.

"Beatrice" Victor sighed, visibly irritated as he growled her name "You're not ready to take down Penn yet and I'm not gonna loose you because you think you can..." His voice was low and deep. He was trying to get his point across but she wasn't having any.

"Logan might know where Henry is..." Deadpool spoke up, and the shock and rage that appeared in Bea's eyes could simply not be described.

"You fucking ass hole!" She took a couple steps away from Victor and looked up at him "While my ass was unconscious, bleeding to death, you were making plans to go see your fucking brother, just because you know where he is, Does NOT mean he is your number one priority!"

"The same goes for you, Bea!" Victor didn't appreciate being yelled at, and in turn, did the same to her "Just because you now know where Henry is, doesn't mean we have to drop everything and go run to him!"

"He's being used as a test subject! That kind of warrants us to go and rescue him!" she shouted even louder this time, in pure anger at how much Victor was fighting with her "Bottom line is, Victor, you and I are partners and partners plan together. Not behind the other's back" Her tone was cold, and her eyes were full of ice.

Victor got close to her, very close "Who do you think you are, using that tone of voice against me, Frail?" His own tone was aggressive in nature, and dark. More like a hushed warning to prey before it would take their fight further. Though Victor didn't see Bea as prey, this was his warning to her to knock it off...before things did turn ugly.

" _Don't_ " Bea however wasn't scared of Victor. She only stood closer to prove to him that she wasn't going to back down on this subject. Though the look in her eyes only hardened, and the tone in her voice was as sharp as a blade, she didn't _dare_ to touch him "Don't you call me that...You know very well, that I am no where near weak or frail. Don't make me prove it to you too"

This earned a grin out of Victor. His eyes grew dark as he began to grow excited at the thought of a little tussle with Bea. Finally feel just how strong she had gotten "That a threat, _Beatrice_?"

"More like a fucking promise, _Victor_ " Bea's voice was filled with a dark growl as she stood straight and felt the burning power of smoke rising from her throat.

"WHOA...put the claws away you two, let's agree to disagree and just get going...we can decide what's clos-" As Deadpool stood up to try and diffuse the tension between the two lovers, Both of them turned their snarls in his direction. Quickly shutting him up.

Then Beatrice did something that pissed Victor off to the core "I'm not going" She turned her eyes to him "YOU can go see Logan, but I'm going to go find Henry with...or with out you" She threatened to split up. Something Victor had never even thought of. Maybe because he didn't want to part from her. If she was out of his sights, she could die. He wouldn't be able to fix her with his blood. Allowing Bea to go on her own, was a death sentence. Looking in her eyes Victor could tell that she didn't want to do that. She didn't want to split as much as he didn't. However, neither feral would budge from their decision "Vic..."

"Go" Victor breathed out finally "Just go" His growl was stifled but it was obvious that she hurt him. Now they definitely needed time away from each other. If she stayed now, Victor might actually make her wounds worse. He was getting so lost in his instincts just now, it was dangerous even for Beatrice to be around him.

His words hurt, but she knew hers had no less of a sting. Beatrice wanted to reach out and give him one last final kiss. Because even she knew this may be the last time she saw him, and that hurt worse than leaving him all together. With a gentle sigh, she pulled her hand back and grabbed her bag from the top cabinet. Filling it with clothes and a few food items. Then stuffing some cash in her pocket. She didn't know how long she'd be gone...but she hoped it wouldn't take forever "Victor..." She was near the door but stopped to grab his attention. His back to her, he said nothing, but he did turn his head to look over his shoulder at her "No matter what, this is my home. Not because I've lived in this trailer longer than I've lived anywhere else...but because you're here. You will always be my family, Victor. This may never change...but right now, I need to bury my past, and move on. I need closure...I just wish you'd understand that" With those words. She opened the door...and left.

There was a silence between the remaining two mutant men, and Victor finally sighed to break the silence "Go with her" He looked over at Wade "Don't let her die, Wade" This statement was a clear threat. He didn't say _what_ he'd do to him, but it would not be pleasant by his tone of voice.

"Don't you need help getting to the school?" Deadpool asked frowning from beneath his mask.

"I'll find my own way there, if it's popular it'll be fairly easy to get there" He nodded towards the door "Go"

. .

Beatrice started walking away form the trailer and down the dirt road, next to where they had parked. She figured she'd hitch hike for a few miles until she found a clear way to get to Henry. Other than that, there wasn't much of a way for her to get around. Or a clear path to the mutant trading house. Though as if a sign form the heavens, Deadpool came rushing after her and caught up with her. Walking at the same pace as her...only backwards "Heyy!" He waved and saw the sour expression on her face "Oh come on, Ms Pussy cat! Don't be such a downer, if you and I are gonna team up you gotta be positive about it"

"Team up?" She looked at him and growled lowly "Did Victor ask you to follow me?"

"Well, yeah...but he did it out of love!" Deadpool shrugged with a barely visible smile on his face.

Bea grunted softly and started walking again "I'm starting to doubt the fact that man loves anything but himself...maybe his brother. Maybe" She huffed.

"He wouldn't send me after you, if he didn't care a little bit, Chimera" Deadpool stopped her and made her look up at him "If that's not a love story for the ages, then I don't know what is" He pointed a gloved finger at her "Now...You and I are gonna go KICK some mutant-hating ass, and then we're gonna come back so you and Victor can saddle up 'broke back mountain' style and screw each other into an oblivion and have like...little mini mutant Sabretooths!"

This odd pep talk actually made Bea chuckle, shaking her head at the red suited man "Kicking some mutant-hating ass sounds like a good idea...but I honestly don;t see any mini mutants in our future, Wade...thanks for trying to be positive though" She snorted with a deeper chuckle and started walking again.

"Well, Generally I'm a pretty positive guy...The deformed testicle face kind of brings out my humble nature" He started to catch up with her again, but kept talking "Hey, I was wondering...is it CHAI-mera, or KAI-mera?"

Beatrice shook her head and simply laughed "It's pronounced like the latter, but you spell it with a 'Ch'..." She shrugged softly "I don't know why I'm answering you, I never liked the name anyway"

"WHAT? I love it! It's this cool superhero name, like 'oh no, watch out for Chimera...cuz she'll cut a bitch' see? It's like that only with less...awkward hesitation"

"Wow, you never do shut up, do you?"

"Not when I'm awake, no...I never stop quoting B-list movies either!" Deadpool began to skip now, making Bea laugh even more.

"This is gonna be a long trip, isn't it?" She laughed and then looked back to the trailer where Victor still was. She couldn't wait until this journey was over, and she could go back to Victor...hopefully with a welcomed smile, not deadly claws.

* * *

 _ **SO, The next couple of chapters should be interesting because we will see the development between Beatrice and Deadpool, along with Victor's lone journey to see his brother again. Along with finding Henry, and a few characters that we've already seen and a brand new one that was only slightly mentioned in the previous chapters.**_

 _ **ALSO; I'm going to warn every one now so there is now shock or questions later on. I didn't like the fact that Logan lost his memories right before more dynamic characters scenes could happen between Victor and Logan, so when the two finally meet up with each other again, Logan WILL have his memories again. I don't know how I'm going to play into that and explain it so that it's plausible with the characters and the universe, but I promise I will take some time on that before I put it into play.**_

 _ **I had to warn every one because this, as some may be able to tell, is VERY AU. Although it takes place in the X-men origins: Wolverine Movie universe, I take a lot of creative license on this story. Hence you know, Deadpool showing up in his 2016 movie version, while in the first chapters he was his 2009 Origins movie form. And this just all excludes the many original characters I've put into play (Beatrice Crow, Henry Windelle, Manticore/Cassius Fletcher, Dr. Baxter Penn, and SO many side characters with little to no importance)**_

 _ **That all being said, I do hope you guys are liking the turn of events I've been playing with. It's starting to get fun again and less frustrating! If you like the story, Or have some questions as to how something plays out, please leave me a review! I will do my best to answer questions in my next chapter...also, if you have any suggestions or 'what ifs' PLEASE, leave a review for those too. I love seeing what you guys have to say, and get excited every time you leave me something to read. Inspires me to continue this story in the best way!**_

 _ **-SG**_


	15. Joyride

_**Deadpool's character personality is kicking my ass...This is going to be a tough chapter being that it centers around him and Bea.**_

 _ **So, just as a heads up, this is going to be more funny than the last couple chapters... and yes, don't worry. I have a plan for when Beatrice and Victor meet up again. They will reunite soon enough.**_

 _ **They just need some time to themselves.**_

* * *

There were a few things that Victor taught Bea in the first couple of months of them knowing each other. He taught her how to hustle and gain a few extra bucks, how to steal a car and not get caught. How to keep a low profile and basically survive out in the world with out him. In the beginning of their relationship, Victor did not expect to keep her around for long. He fully expected them to part ways at some point, so he needed her to handle herself when they did part ways. The little feral female though had her claws deep in him now, and it was a painful endeavor being away from her. The same went for her. Beatrice never thought they would split like that, but because it happened...it was confusing and painful to be away from what she thought was her other half. Beatrice thought about this often when she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Missing that warm body laying next to her to keep her comfortable. She even missed the low, growl-like snore Victor had while he slept. She would prefer that to Wade's loud throaty snore. She couldn't tell what was worse, Being away from Victor or Deadpool's snoring.

Deadpool and Beatrice had spent two days traveling from Victor's trailer to this motel room. It was Bea's turn to sleep on the couch instead of the bed. Though Deadpool, or Wade, suggested that they sleep in the bed together...Bea didn't feel comfortable with that. Not that she worried Wade might take advantage of her or cop a feel, Though the latter seemed more plausible than the first, She was more uncomfortable with the fact she'd be sleeping next to some one whom wasn't Victor. It felt foreign to her. At one point she would revel in the company of any bloke. Enjoying her freedom to it's fullest potential. Things had changed though, _She_ had changed.  
The morning sun peaked through the curtains with the promise of a new day. It was early. She was up early, or rather it felt like she had never gone to bed to begin with. Sitting up slowly only opened her range of hearing and the sound of Wade's snoring only seemed to grow louder.

At some point during her tricks at the bar a few nights ago, gaining a little extra cash, Deadpool had slipped away from her sight. He didn't show back up until late last night. Beatrice stood from her seat as she thought of her attempt at scolding him. That bastard with a mouth just yawned and flopped on the bed with some mumbled version of an address. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason he smelled like blood and fear. Not his own scent of fear, more like he encountered some one whom was close enough to spill that thick, sour, aroma all over him. A combination of sweat, spit, piss and blood. Was he on a mission? Was this his way of earning a bit of cash for the two himself? Either way, the two have not spoken to each other since before he left for his own little adventure. This thought only made the on coming headache grow larger. A pounding in her head with the pumping of blood. The sharp pain just behind her eyes. Her claws gripped the curtain in front of her and she was half tempted to pull it all the way closed, and try and get some sleep. With a sigh, she instead pulled it all the way open and let a flash of bright orange light flood into the room. Bea rubbed her eyes and turned over to the Merc with the Mouth. Groaning loudly in his sleep with the coming of the morning light.

"Get up, Wade" She grunted, walking over to her bag to change clothes. She wasn't shy about her body. The worst Wade could do was make some crass comment on her breasts or butt.

Of which he did "Welll...Hello!" The red suited mutant pulled himself up into a sitting position and let out some child like giggle "It's always nice to wake up to a half naked woman...Or man to be honest. The only thing better is a fully naked **anybody**!"

"You know... If Victor was around when you said that..." Bea chuckled slipping on the last piece of clothing which was a thin, soft, grey t-shirt with a slight v-neck dip to the front. She stretched as she heard Wade slowly get up and crack the joints of his body.

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Tony the Tiger is gonna rip me to shreds or...turn me into mince meat" He shrugged "Your boyfriend needs to get better material. The butcher thing, you know...kind of boring" He yawned and stumbled over to the bathroom to pee.

"I'm assuming he hasn't had the need to insult some one creatively in a long time, Wade" She laughed and zipped up her bag "He usually uses fear to intimidate people"

"Does that work on you?"

"It did sometimes, but I've known Victor for a couple years now. He's become less...intimidating" Bea shrugged as she slipped on a jean jacket that was army green in color.

"Then why the FUCK would it work on me?!" Deadpool shouted from the toilet. He walked out with his red suit's fly down and his arms up in the air "I mean, come on...The man is about as-"

"Wade" Bea frowned interrupting him.

"What?"

"Your fly is down"

"Oh..." Wade looked down and saw that his fly, was indeed...down "Thanks for the heads up,Chimera" He followed her out after shaking what looked to be a stiff leg.

Beatrice stopped in front of the small car they stole the other day. People would be looking for it soon and she wondered if they should ditch this car and go out and find another. She was kind of partial to the faded red truck that She and Victor used at the start of their journey, though that was all the way back at the cabin and it was useless to drive all the way back now. No they had a mission to do. Every day they spent looking for where Henry was, was another day of torture for her friend.

"We need a new car" Bea announced once Deadpool was in ear shot.

"Whaaatt? This one is still...okay" He shrugged in disbelief "You think too much on these kind of things..."

"Victor had pretty strict rules on how to..." She didn't finish her sentence at that moment in time, instead, Bea groaned as she watched the red suited mutant open the car door on the driver's side "It's a smart idea. No trails"

"Yeah well, Victor's grumpy...like all the time" Deadpool signaled for her to get in the car, and begrudgingly, she did "Anyway!" Wade went on once she was in the car "You've probably been wondering where my happy ass was for the past couple of days...I know that broody little head of yours has been, don't lie to me now!" His voice took on a much higher octave, in an almost sing-song tone of voice.

This made Bea frown and slowly turn her head towards him "Yeah, I have been...why did you ditch me, Wade?"

"I didn't. Well, not at first..." He turned the engine on and backed up in a sharp turn, pissing off another driver or two before he sped out onto the road "At first I saw you working your little vixen magic, and was _really_ bored actually...like I wanted to rip my eyes out just to entertain myself for a little bit, kind of bored" He looked over at Bea a couple of time before he moved past the awkward silence "Anyway...I looked over at the bar and saw this one guy, And he had this I.D. badge hanging from his pocket. I couldn't read it, because I'm not fucking superman with his creepy fucking x-ray eyes...but I thought to myself," He took on almost another voice, like the one in his head was a whole other cartoon character "Hey! We're looking for a mutant facility that trades and sells mutant test subjects...right?" He didn't wait for an answer "WELL" He went on "I thought that this guy, was pretty dressed up for a scummy bar. so I followed the guy when he left and heard him on the phone outside..."

"Do you have the location of the trading house?" Beatrice interrupted his story with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Be patient! Let me finish the story, and you'll know!" He cleared his throat and ignored the annoyed growl next to him "Now, Where was I?" Beatrice actually glazed over a lot of the details of his story. Wade was just rambling on at this point, with no real point or end to this vocal novel that he displayed out for her. Or that's what it seemed at least. The further into the story, the closer Deadpool got to the point. In short, He followed the man in the suit, and found that he was a scout for the agents of the Trading post. This sparked a beating for the man and a lot of questions. The biggest one being the location of the site. Eventually Deadpool got to the point where he spent a day or two looking for someone who _would_ give up the location. And he did. A man that used to work for Dr. Penn but decided to leave when he discovered his own child, was a mutant "Anyway...Long, but kick ass story short, I have the location of the Mutant trading post now...and it's close to the old Penn labs. Turns out there actually are several trading posts and Dr. Penn just went with the closest one...I mean smart, Keeping business local and not buying into those major stores like...fucking starbucks"

"Where is it?" Beatrice's voice was toned down and firm. She had hope now in finding her friend, and was ready to move in and rescue him.

"Close but...still a ways away. So, I hope you have enough road snacks, because you and I are going on a little joyride!" Although the beginning of his sentence was serious, the end was more filled with joy and amusement. A bit more like Deadpool.

"Good..." Bea relaxed against the seat and looked out the window "The sooner we get him out of there, the better" With that, she closed her eyes.

. .

On the other end of this two-sided feral coin, was Victor. Standing on the edge of the school grounds, starring at the massive mansion bustling with children and young adults. He sniffed the air and could detect something very familiar in those walls. A feral scent much like his own. Deadpool was right, Logan must have been here.

Being away from Bea gave Victor a chance to think about a lot of choices he's made in his life and where they've lead him to. Like he said to her once before, Everything he thought about his future once brought him back to his brother. There was once nothing more important to Victor than to make Logan feel the same pain he once felt when he left him. When he broke that brotherly bond like a simple man would break a twig. Now, Victor stood there staring at this mansion with another thought. Another purpose in his life other than hurting Jimmy over and over again. Proving to him that he was the stronger one. No this time, he realized that his future held another. Beatrice Crow. It was in this instance, that Victor almost turned around...Almost went back to help Bea. Save her from Wade's non-stop talking.  
A sudden realization made him stay where he stood. Victor wasn't just here to make Logan feel his pain, he was here for another reason. This school was full of mutants, smarts ones at that, and one of them must know or understand them enough to help him. He needed to figure out a way to give Bea his healing factor, or at least a portion of it. Big enough to save her when he couldn't. He was almost late one too many times, and he couldn't allow that to happen again.

He finally took the first couple of steps across the grass to the entrance of the school. He knew that once he got close enough his scent would be a warning to the other feral mutant on school grounds. It would be a big enough sign that Victor returned for him. This made him smile. Chuckle even. It was like 'the hunt' all over again. The defining difference here though, was who was prey and who was the predator? This exhilaration was hard to ignore. It made the hairs on his arms stand up and his spine tingle. Victor felt his claws unsheathe and his canines elongate. The pace of it all making his blood pump with an oncoming burst of adrenaline.

Just like he wanted, Logan opened the door to the school and looked down the marble white steps to see Victor's foot on the first step. Crossing the line. Victor's eyes locked with his and he truly couldn't stifle his grin or his chuckle. His face relaxing as he rose his eyebrow in a tongue and cheek type of way "Well, A dog really does come when he's called?"

"Victor" Logan growled almost as he stepped out from the door and onto the top step "What are you doing here?"

Victor looked up into his brother's eyes and noticed the glaze in them. His frowned and tilted his chin up a little studying his face over. The way he held himself, the look in his eyes, the tone he used. Although this was his little brother, Jimmy, and he remembered him...it appeared to him that his memory was fading? Blank almost? What did Stryker do to his brother after he jumped off the reactor? And why was he _here_ at this school? _With a bunch of brats.._ "How much do you remember, Jimmy?"

Logan's face seemed to harden less, but he took a sharp breath through his nostrils and his body showed enough hostility to make Victor bare his teeth "Enough" Was Logan's reply. Long metal claws popping out from his knuckles like a warning to the feral beast in front of him

Victor looked at the claws and then back up at his little brother and shook his head "Not enough to kill me though right?" He held back another sly smile.

"Don't make me ask again, bub..."

Victor nodded slowly, sliding his tongue across his bottom canine and looking down at the ground "Well..." He looked up with a sharp gaze "Nothing would please me more than to beat the ever loving shit out of you, Jimmy" His voice was dark and low in tone to get his point across "But...I'm here for another reason. I need your help"

It was this instance, these words and the tone Victor used with those words, that made Logan furrow his brow in confusion. Though, as he liked to share with many people, he could _smell_ lies. So far, Victor was telling the truth and this was enough to make Logan sheathe his claws back into his flesh "This way"

* * *

 **I am having a very hard time right now...with this chapter... I feel like it's rushed and I am not totally happy with it. I've been pretty busy lately with outside things and this has kind of been put on the back burner. Reading older chapter though and your reviews just kind of inspires me to want to write more though. Tomorrow I have some free time (hopefully) and hopefully I'll get down to meatier chapters and more details with the story. Till then!~**

 **-SG**


	16. Core of the problem

**_Been a while longer than I had hoped to get me to sit down and actually write a chapter out. Outside forces drive me away from my computer a lot so it's hard to sit and get that driving force to just type like crazy! Writer's block is a bitch...But it might be over. If I post a new chapter every night or every other night, then you know it's over with and that I'm back on track. Thanks for bearing with me you guys._**

* * *

"What happened to you, Jimmy?" Victor's voice was clear and what appeared to be honest confusion. The two of them have been through a lot. Several american wars together creates this unbreakable bond between two men. Even with Jimmy's betrayal, even with his new passionate bond with Bea, Victor and his brother had shared several experiences with each other that no one could understand. This is why it was so unbreakable "Jimmy?"

Logan lifted his eyes from the wood paneled floor to his brother. There was a taste of confusion in his eyes too. It looked like even _he_ didn't fully understand "I don't know...one moment I...was going after Stryker...the next?" He exhaled slowly and shook his head "Everything went dark after that. When I woke up, a lot of my memories were gone" He turned away from Victor now and to the large office door "The professor is helping me put back together some of the pieces but... a lot of it's gone"

Victor grumbled lowly and felt his claws stick into his palm. Stryker had taken his brother from him. He was now what looked to be a half empty shell of what he used to be. There was nothing positive about this situation. Nothing that could redeem the fact parts of his brother may be gone forever. Stryker had tricked him, hurt Bea and almost killed his brother. At this point there was nothing that could convince him otherwise that William Stryker needed to die. It was at this point that Victor decided to say something "You think he can help you?" Victor asked both for his sake, and for Bea's. Although he knew that Jimmy could take care of himself, he didn't like the fact he was putting so much faith in a guy running a school. The hero act just wasn't their thing.

"I do" Logan nodded firmly to his brother with out actually looking at him "the professor has helped a lot of people, there's no reason he can't help me either" He turned back to his brother finally "And there's no reason he can't help you either" Even with the memory loss, and the jagged edge to the sword that was their bond, Logan was still the same. He had this tone to his voice that told Victor, they were still brothers...and they would always look out for each other. Perhaps this was the closure Victor was looking for?

Finally the door to the office had opened and Victor turned to see the professor roll out to greet them. His smile was brief and flashed only for a couple of seconds before he began speaking "Mr. Creed...We've thought over your request" Victor watched as a furry blue mutant named Hank followed behind the professor, and behind him was a white haired mutant named Storm. They were discussing Victor's request to help him find a way to give Bea part of his healing factor. Logan was outside watching Victor to make sure he wasn't a threat.

"And?" Victor had no time for being patient. He needed to know if he had to keep looking for answers. As it was Beatrice was off doing god knows what with Wade Wilson. He couldn't have been keeping her sane or out of trouble.

The professor sighed and looked up at Victor with a serious, but somber tone of voice "Mr. Creed we have to reject your request for now. We cannot devote our time to this when it has the potential to harm another mutant. You and Logan have a unique mutation that allows you to heal from nearly every mortal wound, It's truly a gift, but this is unfortunately not a gift that you can give away..." He nodded slowly "I'm sorry"

Victor looked down at Professor Xavier and felt rage well in his throat. Victor traveled all the way to their home base to ask for help, the one time he actually would, and he was rejected. He was even going to offer his help. Be their guards dog like Jimmy for a while if it meant they would help him. Though once again, these particular boy band of mutants turned him away when he knew he needed their help. They needed their help "You're sorry?" Victor's voice was hard, like he was holding himself back. Logan turned to look at his brother hearing this tone and knowing what it meant "You're _fucking_ sorry?!" He shouted this time and began to stalk closer to the Professor.

Logan stepped in this time and created a barrier between the Professor and his half brother "Victor, enough. Whatever you think you want to do; Won't help your cause"

"Cause?" He turned his anger towards Logan now and snarled lowly "This isn't some damn cause, Jimmy, it's what needs to be done!" He yelled, his passion taking over his logical human half. Releasing his inner animal.

"We do not experiment on our own kind, Victor" Professor Xavier said firmly looking up at the feral mutant "We spend enough time trying to stop those who do... **that** is what needs to be done"

Victor's eyes flashed over to the mutant in the wheelchair, his jaw clenched and his grey eyes burning with a passionate rage "Beatrice has spent years being some scientists play thing, and another two years after that worrying that she might die...she deserves this, way more than anyone I've ever met" When he said this, his eyes flashed to his brother's gaze. This was an obvious jab at him. His anger was directed at him too, not just the professor. He defended his master and ignored the pleas of his family, his blood. This was a stab in the back for Victor and the closure he thought was there, was built into another wall. Guarding himself and his mate from those that opposed them.

It was in this moment that a frail, but masculine voice called from behind the two brothers that squared off with each other. This voice sounded familiar to Victor, like he had recognized it from another time. Victor blinked at Jimmy, and then turned to the voice behind him. There stood a very tall, and thin built man. Short black hair and glazed over white eyes. Wearing sweat pants and a jacket that looked like they were loaned to him by the school. This young man had a long thin face like he was starved for a long period of time. The milky white eyes that Victor expected to look away, looked right at him. Even though he appeared blind, it felt like he could see right through him "You said Beatrice?" He repeated his words. Exposing the fact he had a quite a deep Scottish accent "Is she okay?" The frail man asked again, his face filled with concern.

"Henry, get back" Logan warned from in front of Victor, but Victor was curious enough to turn from his brother and to the blind mutant.

"Henry?" Victor turned from Jimmy and over to the blind mutant "What the hell?! How long have you been here?" He stood before the tall mutant and look confused. Logan standing close to make sure Victor didn't try anything on him.

"A few weeks to be honest, The X-men saved me and a few others from becoming mutant slaves...You know Beatrice right, Mr. Creed?" Victor sighed and was about to comment that he didn't just 'know' her, but Henry interrupted him "Where is she?"

"She's out looking for you" Victor breathed out with the sudden realization that Beatrice was out there, on a fruitless mission.

. . .

"And THAT'S why I think the moon landing was staged..." Deadpool had been rambling on for an hour now about this particular topic. It was better than the other few topics he chose out of his bag of fuckery. Bea had learned to tilt her head back and drown out the mutant's voice was a period of time. When they called him the 'merc with the mouth' they weren't kidding. She honestly thought he only talked because he like the sound of his own voice.

"Fascinating Wade..." Bea yawned and looked out the window; her voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised by how many people don't know the facts" Wade didn't seem to care about her sarcasm and continued on "Man, this car smells like ass...maybe we should have stolen a new one?"

"Seriously?" Bea sat up a little "I told you that before we left...and you're choosing the smell as the reason we need a new one?" She grunted

"Hey, just because I look like some one slid my face in dog doody and then lit that shit on fire, doesn't mean I should smell like it too, now..." Wade let go of the steering wheel and began to reach in front of her to the glove compartment "Bea take the wheel!" He sang as he began to rummage around.

Beatrice gasped and lunged forward to take the wheel and steady it as the idiot in red did his own thing for a while "Wade! What the fuck!? I can't drive!" she shouted in a panic.

Deadpool lifted his body back up and before he got the chance to take the wheel he began to tear open an air freshener for the car, slide part of it out of the package and hang it up before he took the wheel back from Beatrice "There, Daffodil daydream will smell a lot better then a car that smells like butt hole"

Beatrice relaxed against the passenger seat, before her fiery blue gaze turned to the merc. Planning his demise slowly with an on coming growl in her throat "You asshole!" She punched his right in the face and he squealed "We could have died!"

"Ahh! Beatrice! I. Am. DRIVING!" He scolded her as she retreated to her side of the car again "Jeez...We did not die though, and that is because I'm awesome" Wade set both his hands on the steering wheel and turned to a still seething Bea "Oh come on, have a little more faith in me"

"I want to end you right now..." She huffed

"Well, that's just rude" He turned back to the road and let a silence settle over them. Finally Deadpool gasped and turned to Bea "Wait!" He looked at the road, back to her, and then back to the road "You can't drive!? You're like...35!?"

"I'm 30...and yes, I can't drive. I was stuck in a cage for 20 years"

"But like, didn't Mr. Thunder cat teach you how to drive?"

"Victor?" Beatrice looked away from her companion and shook her head "No, he said that it was a waste of time, basically"

There was a silence between the two mutants now. Wade's eyes were focused on what was ahead of him as the conversation faded away. It was the sound of the blinker turning on that made Beatrice turn back to her red suited companion "That's bullshit" He said abruptly and began to pull over onto the side of the road "Come on, get out" He parked the car and opened his door. Walking out and over to her side of the car, opening the door. Unbuckling her from her seat and grabbing her arm to pull her out.

"What? Wade! What are y-"

"Look at me, You're gonna get in that driver's seat and we're gonna fucking teach you how to drive. Impromptu Deadpool style!" Wade then walked her over to the driver's side and sat her down "Buckle up, your boyfriend, Lionel will kick my ass if you get hurt" Once they were all settled and Deadpool was in the passenger side, he lifted his legs up and smirked. Visibly even with a mask on "Now, take it out of park and put your foot on the pedal"

Beatrice glared at him and felt a growl in the back of her throat "I can burn you, you know that right?"

"Put your foot on the pedal already, Ms. Bumble Bee!"

Beatrice groaned and did what Deadpool asked of her, putting the car out of park as he instructed her and stared at the dashboard with a bit of panic in her eyes "Which pedal?"

"That one!" Bea suddenly hit the breaks and slammed Wade's head onto the dash, since he wasn't wearing a seat belt "The other pedal!"

. .

At some point during their little joyride, Deadpool had to switch places with Bea again. They were calling too much attention to themselves and were almost there. Driving down a lonely road, Wade made sure to teach her what went where as he drove instead. After all, he was nothing if not helpful. They were close to their location though and the moment to teach was over. The closer they got, the darker the feel of the land got. Both mutants were on edge but it was Bea whom was the most focused on their mission. Nothing at this point would stop her from finding Henry again.

The scene surrounding them were burnt trees and a lot of carnage. People were already here. Something, a great battle maybe, had already happened. This only made Beatrice more on edge. She rolled the window down to smell the air and could smell copious amounts of blood and fear. Her chest was tight and her eyes focused on the carnage. Deadpool, for once was completely silent. Bea's throat tightened and she swallowed hard, turning to Wade she broke the silence "Stay here" She opened the door of the moving car and jumped out.

"Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to be the reckless one here!"

Beatrice started to run up the hill and over the fallen trees and slashed foliage. Running as fast and as far as she could. Remembering what Henry's voice sounded like so that she would know what it sounded like if he called for her. So far though, all she could hear was Wade behind her, yelling for her to stop. Among the stale scent of fear and blood she could only smell Wade's annoyance. It wasn't until she reached the source of the devastation that she stopped in her tracks. Panting heavily as her eyes lay stuck on the empty burnt building. No traces of any human life, or beating heart. This made Bea panic. Where would he be? What happened here? "This isn't the place...it can't be"

Wade finally caught up and heard the alarm in her voice "Whoa...Something crisped this place and every one in it"

Beatrice turned to Deadpool slowly and growled lowly as smoke lifted from her throat "Did you give me the wrong location!?" Her claws dug into his suit as her wide eyes stared into his. Smoke lifting more from her nostrils like at any moment she could blast him into ash.

"No!" Wade lifted his hands up and shook his head "I didn't! This is the place, I swear..." He reassured her "I swear"

Beatrice let go of him and looked back at the ruins of the building "We're too late..." She wheezed out, dropping to her knees and setting her claws into the soot and ash of the forest floor "I couldn't...I couldn't save him" The desperation and sorrow that clouded her face and her voice, made even Deadpool frown.

"Hey...It's okay" He set his gloved hand on her shoulder "Even I fuck up sometimes, honey bee" He patted her shoulder slowly, and went to say something further when his cell phone began to ring "Hold up..." He looked down to see who it was and then shook her shoulder further "Hey, It's the X-school...I think maybe it's your boy-toy trying to reach you, why don't you answer it?" There was a verbal smile in Wade's voice. It was there to try and cheer her up. It didn't have an effect on her, but she did take the phone from him and stood up to answer it "Come on, talk to him while we walk back to the car...We can decide what we're gonna do next. I'm not giving up on that kid just yet and neither will you!"

While Wade started back to the car, Bea kept back enough to answer the call and start the conversation she was dreading for weeks "Hello?" Her voice was broken, and raspy like she had used her fire. It didn't help that her hands were covered in a thin grey film of ash.

"Bee?" Victor's voice was soft, and yet it was filled with surprise. He wasn't expecting her to answer, and yet he sounded like he was happy she did. Relieved even "Are you okay? You sound...hurt"

Beatrice started to walk down the hill after taking one last look behind her at the ruins, and nodded slowly "I've been better...but I'm okay. Just, exhausted" She shoved her free hand in her jacket pocket and took her time walking "How are you?"

"Good, good" He sighed in relief even more now, knowing that she was okay. It had been weeks since he last heard her voice or even touched her. He was sincerely looking forward to seeing her again "So long as you're okay, baby" He nodded slowly and crossed his free arm over his broad chest "I've been better too...but I'm okay"

"Good" She repeated and nodded slowly "Did you find Jimmy? Kick his ass a little?" She let out a fake chuckle.

Victor forced a laugh out as he nodded slowly "Yes and no...We haven't torn each other apart yet, but...I found him" He frowned softly "He's changed more than I thought...he's not exactly him anymore"

This news caught Bea's attention and she stopped in her tracks "What do you mean?"

"Part of his memory's gone, Bee...He barely remembers what happened to him, and some stuff that happened to us...He was shot in the head"

"Shit!" Beatrice cursed a little in shock "You two are damn near indestructible after all huh?" Although she was shocked, she was happy that he did in fact remember him a little.

"Looks like it" Victor sighed and looked out the window now, thinking about her more as he talked with her "I miss you, baby doll"

These words stung her ears. She traveled miles away from her mate to find her friend, turned away from him, hurt him potentially...and he still missed her "Yeah" she felt tears in her eyes "I miss you too, big guy" her voice cracked as tears threatened to fall.

"Bee? Are you crying?"

Beatrice sighed and hung her head low "I got here too late, Vic" she squeaked out, biting her lip as tears now began to fall from her eyes "I got here too late, the building's gone and there's no sign of life for miles. Wade and I are standing in the middle of...nothing. Ruins of the old trading post" She sighed heavily and swallowed hard "I'm afraid he's gone...and that he suffered, Vic"

Bea could hear Victor breath out gently and paused like he wondered how he was going to tell her what had happened. The best way though, to ease her pain, was to tell her the truth. Henry was alive; and he was safe "Bea...He's not dead. He's here. At the X-school safe and sound" He let this fact sink in a little bit and heard her gasp.

"What are you talking about? He's there!?" She gasped loudly and sounded relieved, excited, happy even "Is he okay? How is he?" Her voice was rushed and her breaths were rapid.

Victor smiled hearing the sorrow leave her voice "He's okay, he's being well taken care of actually...The second he heard your name he started to ask for you. Which is part of the reason why I called you, you can come home now...Henry is alive" He heard Bea sound relieved again and he actually frowned "You do want to come home right? With me?"

"Of course, old man...You need to get me away from this masked freak before I tear him apart!" She let out a shuddered chuckle and smiled "I need you still, Vic...Where ever you are is where my home is"

This made Victor not only laugh, but smile again. It was true. They were each other's family now and seeing Jimmy side with the X-men only made that more clear. His mate was his family "I need you too, Bee...Stick with Wade a little longer, I'll come get you" These words made Bea smile and relax as she started walking again. The thought of seeing her mate again only filled her with joy "Bee?"

"Yeah?" She froze by the tone in his voice.

"I love you" He said in a very serious, but gentle tone. To show his affection in the best way possible. He couldn't do so in person at that very moment, but she needed to know that she wasn't just some fling. He was serious about her being his mate.

Bea froze in her spot, and didn't move a single muscle. Her hand reached up and grabbed the dog tags that had his name on them. She smiled warmly and nodded slowly "I love you too, Vic" There was a clear gasp in her voice like she was about to say something else. It was only halted by the sound of Wade being tossed from one end of the road to the other. This made all noise in her throat stop. Her eyes flashed to a figure standing, looming closer to their car "Victor...Some one's here" There was clear terror in her voice as she looked closer to the figure.

"Beatrice, stay on the line and run. Run in the opposite direction...Bea?" When she didn't answer, Victor began to panic "Beatrice!" Finally her voice broke his voice, and filled him with dread.

"...Cass?" With out another word, the line cut off.


	17. Manticore

The shadow loomed closer to her and with every step he made the more his features came into light. Beatrice looked up to meet the gaze of the man, his eyes weren't the same as they used to be. They used to be this dull sage green that lit up when he looked into the light. There used to be a sense of humanity in the eyes of this beast. This terrifying feral mutant. Her eyes forced themselves to travel away from those dark menacing eyes and to his long, mangled, light brown hair. The many scars that plagued his upper torso. The cuffs and broken chains around his wrists. The glowing collar around his neck made of expensive technology. Most likely there to control him. She noticed the glowing blue color from the collar matched the odd electric feel to his eyes. He was brainwashed. This old friend of hers was brainwashed. She knew it couldn't have truly been him. It couldn't be the same alley who once wanted to help her, and now wanted to hunt and kill her.

"Chimera!?" Wade's voice broke her study of the man she once knew. Pulling himself out from the broken branches he was tossed into.

Beatrice turned over to Deadpool and then back over to her friend "Cassius" She squeaked out his name and he started moving faster, and closer to her "Cassius stop! This isn't you!" She shouted as she leapt out of the way of his slash.

"This guy has got some mad brass knuckles going by the way!" Deadpool called from jumping on top the hood of the car, pulling out his gun.

Beatrice dashed out of his way again and shouted over to Deadpool "Those aren't brass knuckles...those are his claws!" She then took a deep breath and blasted the feral slave back a few feet into the same pile of branches Deadpool was thrown into. She knew he had his own version of a healing factor, and knew he would be getting up again soon enough "Kind of like Victor, only his claws are tougher than bone and are on his knuckles. They're only a few inches long, so keep far enough away from him. His claws aren't the worry some part though..." She said dashing away from him fighting to stand back up. His burned flesh healing before them both.

"What is!?" Deadpool shouted as he began to shoot at the very tall feral mutant.

"His tail! It's poisonous!"

"Tail!?" Deadpool turned back to see the long blackish colored scorpion tail protruding from his back, the sharp tip dripping with a green substance "Oh shit bags!" Deadpool cursed seeing the mutant lunge forward and try to punch him with his clawed knuckles. When Deadpool turned and ducked, the long scorpion tail dipped forward and tried to sting him "Hey! NO PENETRATION!"

Beatrice watched from afar and tried to get his attention by throwing a rock at him "Cassius!" He didn't respond to that name and started to wail on Deadpool with his full force "Manticore!" This name however, caught the feral's attention and he snarled at her. Bearing his teeth. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched him lunge at her next. Taking a deep breath she let out another blast of fire. This time he had dug his claws into the ground and kept himself stable. His flesh was burned and charred a little but the dead flesh sloughed off and new layers formed on his skin before her in a matter of moments. There was perhaps nothing she could do at this point in time.  
Bea then watched Deadpool jump off the car side and stick his swords into Cassius's back, Making the feral beast let out a deep and agonizing growl. Bea remembered this sound from her days at Penn labs and felt her throat tighten. All she wanted to do was to help her friend and grip the side of the cage, making it rattle like she had before hand. There was no cage now though, and there was no guard to make her stop. They weren't caged animals any more. They were wild beasts with no one to stop them "Wade..." Bea huffed as Deadpool looked up from his sword handle. Standing on the back of Cassius "Let him go"

"Are you fucking nuts?!"

"Just a little..." Bea looked up at Wade as he questioned her judgement. He then kicked his heal into Cassius's back and forced him off of his swords and onto the ground "Wade...All the way" At this point Deadpool's boot was firmly planted on his spine to keep him down. He looked down at Cassius and then up at Bea, and then back again a couple more times. He groaned and just as he was about to remove his boot Large bony spines popped out from Manticore's back puncturing the foot and leg of Deadpool.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouted in pain and pulled his leg off of Cassius's spine as best he could. He flopped onto the ground and groaned "That's it...I tap out!"

Bea watched Cassius slowly sit up as his eyes locked onto hers. This was between the two of them now and this was her chance to make it right. The pain between the two mutants when stretched out could wrap around the world thirty times over. This was enough to drive either of them to do a lot of things, and act on their animalistic tendencies. This wasn't the Cass she knew though. Even with his primal instincts, Cassius had a logical mind of his own. He knew the difference between right and wrong, and everything he was doing was just that. Wrong. This further proved that he was being brainwashed. Foolishly though, Bea thought that she could reach him. The real him. They were partners in another time of their lives and they still could be "Cass..." She said his real name once again "Come on big guy, I know you're there"  
Beatrice was using something she didn't before hand though. Cassius and her used their feral communication rather than words back at Penn labs, and Bea was just now realizing that maybe this would reach the feral more than her own voice.

Beatrice sighed slowly so that her breath and whatever smoke in her lungs gently left her lips and blew to him. Her scent would fill his nostrils and he would be able to recognize her. Or at least she hoped this would be the case. She took another deep breath and huffed. Her eyes focused on his. Her upper eye lids slowly blinking almost to a close and then slowly opened again. Showing trust in him. Showing a minute amount of affection. In response, Cassius shuffled his stance, His claws dug into the soft dirt like he showed her he was holding back. He next took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly in her direction. Mimicking her act of identification. This didn't stop him from letting out a snarl, baring his fangs to her to show her he was a threat. He did _not_ return the slow blink that she made. They were getting some where though. He told her enough with out actually saying anything. He was under some one else's control. Though he held himself back a lot so he wouldn't hurt her. He showed her that he was strong, a force to be reckoned with. This was all a warning. His eyes softened, even if just for a moment, to show her that he truly didn't want to hurt her.  
He next did something, she wasn't expecting; He whined. A wheeze almost that came from his closed jaw. He was in pain. Maybe it was physical, maybe it was mental or emotional, either way he was in enough pain to whine at her. Catching her full attention. She frowned visibly to him, and furrowed her brow to show that she was sorry. That she wished she could take his pain away.

Just as he was about to beg her to do something, he knew she wouldn't want to, something hit him in the back of the head. Cassius whipped around and roared in the most terrifying way possible. The spines on his back getting bigger with each passing moment. Bea stood up now and tried to make a noise to get his attention again but she merely squeaked. She saw who had thrown that thing in his direction.

"Get the fuck away from her" Victor's voice was clear and hard. He growled at Cassius to show him that he was not scared of him. This came as a challenge to the feral and he stood up now on his own two feet, and dug his heels into the dirt like he would pounce on him at any moment. Rushing around behind Victor were several other mutants. Logan was the only one Bea recognized. She noticed a white haired woman, and a tall metal looking man. Too large to be a normal, average human.

Victor was the one that caught Bea's attention though. There was a touch of relief in her eyes seeing him again. Though it only seemed to last for a short while as her attention was brought back to Cassius. He was a feral creature to these men and woman. If he made a move towards any of them, or even her, then he would be seen as a target. Not some one who needs help "Don't!" Beatrice shouted over the top of Cass's growling. She looked up at Victor to try and get his attention, to plead with him to stand down. With anyone else, Victor wouldn't have just gone with it. It was Bea though, and he trusted her.  
Victor nodded slowly to her, taking a step back to show to Cassius that he was not a threat. That he was retreating. Although this fact hurt his pride a little bit more, showing weakness in front of a creature he could have obviously taken down himself...he had to show Bea his faith in her. This was the first time in weeks that they had started to work as a team again. As partners. Beatrice next did something very stupid; She lunged forward and grabbed his poisonous tail. Earning a loud yelp from the beastly man as she forced the poison tip into his spine. Forcing her body weight on top of him as the poison entered his blood stream. Making him slowly loose consciousness.

Victor at first looked like he would swoop in and pull her away at any moment, but once he saw his eyes close and the fact that Bea could stand up again, he relaxed "That barb looking thing means lights out for him, huh?" He got closer and held his hand out to help Bea up.

Beatrice reached up and felt her claws touch his, grasping on and feeling the strength of his upper torso lift her on to her feet "Yeah, to anyone else though it means death...You learn a thing or two when you get locked up with some one like that" She breathed out and leaned against her mate a little "I'm so glad to see you" she whispered.

"I am too" Victor said under his breath so that only she could hear him. His hand wrapped around her lower waist to keep her steady "You okay there, Bee?" When she nodded to him, Victor took this moment to lean in and give her a gentle kiss. This kiss went from gentle to passionate very quickly however. It seems weeks almost months with out each other has felt like being deprived of each other's affection and touch. It was Logan's clearing of his throat that caught the two off guard. Parting their kiss and taking a step back from each other.

"Gonna introduce me to your girl, Vic?" Logan smiled and rose his eyebrow

"Bea this is Jimmy, Jimmy this is Bea" Victor said in a quick tone to avoid any further embarrassment, and yes that was the strong scent that came off the elder mutant, shame "Or I guess he goes by Logan now"

"Nice to meet you" Logan smirked in her direction and Bea simply shrugged.

"I've heard a lot about you" She said shortly. There was this tone in her voice, like she didn't quite like Logan at that moment. Or perhaps it was her putting up a wall to protect herself "It's nice to meet you too" She added this to make sure she sounded more friendly than anything else. She next turned to Cassius knocked out on the ground "Vic this is...This is Cassius Fletcher, also known as Manticore"

"Isn't that the guy that Penn said was dead?" He looked down at the mutant at their feet "Seems to me like he was lying, though"

Beatrice nodded and groaned softly "I wonder what else he's lied about" She turned from Victor now and crouched low to the body of her old friend "He was brainwashed or something...There's still a part of him left in there though"

Logan interjected this time and walked up behind the two "The professor may be able to help him...We'll take him back to the school, see what we can do" He looked down at Bea, talking to her now "We'll take good care of him"

Bea sighed gently and regretted her sharp tone previously, nodding to him "I hope you can, thank you though, Logan...I appreciate the help" She looked back down at Cassius "This is just something we can't do on our own"

"We can" Victor rose an eyebrow "It would just take a little longer"

Bea smiled up at him and nodded, and looked down as she helped Logan and the others carry him to their jet. She stayed back though, keeping both an eye on her friend and an eye on her mate. Through all of this fighting and excitement, she was glad to be back with her mate. Sitting next to him only furthered that gratitude of being with him again. She truly took for granted the joy of just standing next to some one she trusted, and having her back openly exposed; Knowing that it was always covered. Knowing that her blind spot was always taken care of. It was nice to be on her own, but it was better to be with him.

The good news though, that came with Victor going off on his own to the X-school, was that Henry was alive. He was alive and okay. Safe back at the school and being taken care of. This made Bea relax a little more. She knew where all of the important people in her life were. Cassius was in front of her, Victor was besides her, and Henry was back at the school...where they were headed now. It would be good to reunite with him again, and see where life would take him next. Her biggest question now, was where would life take her next?

Where ever it was, she knew it had Victor in it.


	18. Simple things, like us

_**I think I've got my flow back! Which is exciting, and kind of upsetting...I have a relative coming into town this weekend, so a lot of cleaning and most of my time will be spent with them. So, although I've got my flow back, I may not update new chapters as often.**_

 _ **Just a heads up!**_

 _ **-SG**_

 _ **PS. I'm going to try and work Henry's Scottish accent into the dialogue a little more, It may be a little hard to read at first but I feel like it will add to his character more.**_

* * *

Walking through those doors she only seemed to have one thing on her mind. Seeing Henry with her own eyes. She had her reuniting kiss with Victor, she would delve into his touch more later on in the night, this was certain. Though there was one person she needed to see the most. Put her wary mind at ease; See to it this mission had an end. Sure enough as she sped walked through the halls, following his distinct scent, she caught the glimpse of a tall lanky man. Short dark hair on the top of his head and a flash of milky white eyes. A few clicks from his tongue and he turned his head to her.  
Henry now could see her too. The vibrations she gave off were as clear as day to him, and the gasp stuck in her throat was louder than her racing heart beat. She had found him. She had kept her promise in making sure he was okay, even if it wasn't her that rescued him she still _tried_ to find him. Henry had a wide toothy grin on his lips as he dashed over to her and wrapped his arms around the broad but feminine build of Beatrice Crow "I'm sorry!" She squeaked out as her face buried in his chest.

"You canny possibly be sorry, lass? You did all ya could" There was such a warm and inviting tone in Henry's voice as he held her tightly against his frame. This was a long over due hug.

"It took me two years to find you, Henry...I should have been looking sooner" Bea lifted her face from his chest to look in his eyes. She knew he couldn't totally see her but the fact he still tilted his head down to look at her, made her smile "That's why I'm sorry"

Henry smiled warmly at her and brushed her cheek with his thumb "Beatrice, If I had never met you...I would have given up long before the X-men found me. Ya may not have been the one ta rescue me...but you were the one that gae me hope" He touched her face a little more to take in her details and chuckled "You saved me in yer own way" Him laughing made her laugh too and she looked genuinely happy for once.

"It's good to see you again, Sugar"

"You too" He then slowly let go of her when he heard Victor's footsteps get closer. He knew she belonged to him, and didn't want to start a fight with him. He remembered Creed as being a hard-ass when it came to the other subjects. This made him frown, hesitate, and reek of fear "Hello, Mr. Creed...thank ya fer finding her"

"I didn't do it for you" He said in a very quick response. A very clear message too. You didn't need to be a feral mutant to see that Victor was uncomfortable with another man being so close to his mate.

"I know" Henry hesitated to respond, but he did and nodded his head in his direction "Still, I thank ya nonetheless"

Victor let out a subtle growl; Bea growled back twice as loud and the elder feral seemed to back down. Not with out a smirk though "You're welcome, kid" He muttered loud enough for the blind mutant to hear him. Using an amused tone.

Beatrice rose her eye brow to her mate and moved a little more away from Henry to show that she respected Victor's discomfort with her closeness, but that she was still going to be near him. He didn't control her and she wanted to make that abundantly clear as she turned her head away from him and back to Henry "So, What's next for you?"

Henry smiled warmly down at Bea and then closed his eyes. He often did this to block out the vibrations and visible sounds of his gift, creating a more blank slate for him to focus on something else "Well...I think I'll stick around the School a little longer. Where 'm safe from harm, but I want ta go back home at some point" He opened his eyes again and the sound of Bea's heart racing made him grin. He could barely see the frown on her lips "Don't be so sad, lass...I promise to write to ya"

Bea patted his arm for a moment and then forced a smile on her face. She frowned because she wanted to spend more time with him, but she was smart. She understood that he may have wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. She didn't blame him; If she could run away to a family and away from the anti-mutant problem, she would. The only difference would be that she would always make sure Victor would be with her. There was no way she would leave him again. A short glance behind her shoulder at the elder mutant, Picking at his claws, Only seemed to harden that fact "Yeah, I promise to write too once I get to a more permanent home" She turned back to Henry, whom had the cheekiest smirk on his lips.

"Yer really in love aren't ya, Chimera?" His voice was hushed and low. Victor was too far away to hear them clearly, but a glance at his smile, and at Bea's flushed cheeks told him enough of what they were talking about.

"Yeah" Bea let out a gentle sigh, but a smile threatened the corner of her lips "I am"

"Then go be in love...You and I will see each other again, soon enough, lass"

Bea swallowed sharply and looked down at her feet, then up again at him "Hen..."

"I'm serious" The hesitation in her voice and the way it cracked was enough to tell him that she was scared. Once again, you didn't always need to be a Feral mutant to read Beatrice Crow all the time "Remember when you told me ta fight for a new life? I have. Now it's yer turn...You have a life waiting for you just around the bend. Stand up, lass and fight!" The beaming smile on Henry's face told Bea that he was using her own words against her, and it was working. Bea smiled up at him twice as big and she felt a confidence in her that she had forgotten was there. This was something that she needed. She needed to hear this from someone other than Victor. She had a life to fight for. A mate to fight for, and so much more.

"Thank you, Henry"

. . .

Later that night Bea closed the curtains of their guestroom and began to get ready for bed. There was a lot on her mind that night. The loudest thought in her head was that she needed to apologize to Victor for running away from him. Yes he technically told her to go, but she went anyway. She threatened to leave him and she went. She knew this was a betrayal in Victor's eyes, and she wanted to make it right some how. So she sat on the bed in her loose fitting T-shirt and thought it over in her head. Clutching the dog tags from around her neck in her hand tightly. The sound of Victor's voice behind her broke her train of thought and made her whip around to face the beastly mutant.

"You smell like you're upset" Victor stood there behind her still dressed from their stressful day. Bea gave him a weak smile and nodded slowly. Before she could say anything though, Victor motioned for her to come over to him "Come here" Following his lead, she stood and stalked over to him daintily, almost gracefully. Like she was preparing to dance. Once she was standing before him, a good 8 inches taller than her, he bent down slowly and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Victor..." She parted their brief kiss to sigh.

"Don't" He stopped her from going nay further "That sigh, that tone, that means you're about to tell me something difficult...I don't wanna deal with difficult right now. I want to deal with simple things. Like you and me" He hand reached down to firmly squeeze her butt "Doing what we do best"

The grope of her butt made her gasp and chuckle softly "Victorrr..." she whined with a soft grin and a bite of her pouted lips "I need to say something" When she sighed again, Victor silenced her with his mouth. Catching her breath as their lips smacked together.

When their kiss parted this time he slipped his shirt off and edged forward, making her back up until the back of her knees hit the bed "Say it afterwards...right now I just want to see your worries melt away with my touch" The grin on Victor's lips was toothy, and much more devilish than Bea had been used too. She'd seen it once or twice before when she was behind a caged fence, but during such an intimate moment was a lot different.

"You think you can do that?" She breathed out in a sensual tone.

"Absolutely"

It was a flash next and both their clothes were off. Scattered across the room like some one just peeled off layers of fruit. Both mutants were now naked and fully exposed to one another, taking their time in touching and scratching the other. Sending signals of pleasure and need to the other's body after depriving it of such sensual caressing form their mate. Gentle ticks of his claws against her soft skin left marks that would take days to heal. Bites down her neck to her breasts left circular marks that only he would make on her. Deep cuts down Victor's spine as Bea felt her first release from their exploration of foreplay. His tongue lapping against her sensitive nerve was the cause of such a long awaited release. It was hard to focus on anything else going on around the two when they were locked in such an intimate embrace.  
Finally the feeling of being inside of her was something Victor had thought about for almost a month now. He needed the sensation of her heat and her wet wells wrapped around his member like a slick, warm hug. The shuddered growl like moans and the fact he bared his teeth to her only showed how much he truly needed this. The desperation in his thrusts, the dire need to pound into with such strength and speed, made the she-mutant gasp and arch her back. Forcing her head back into the soft pillow behind her head. She had a grip on this reality now. The reality of her mate and their future together. For a split second her mind was clear, and she knew...she knew that he was it for her. No man would be able to pleasure her, love her, need her like Victor did.

The next few moments were met with jerking motions and a harmonic moan from the pair as Victor felt himself climax just seconds before she had. Once both had finished, their bodies eased slowly and nearly melted into the other. The feeling of their throbbing privates and heavy breathing was the only thing moving. Otherwise they were completely still, taking in the moment of their triumphant reunion. Victor's claws reached up and brushed her blonde bangs from her face to see her eyes in the dim lighting of the room. This was the most tender she's ever seen him "I really do love you, Bee" His voice sounded hollow, like he was shocked at his own words, but they were hushed and genuine. Victor loved her as much, if not more, as she loved him. Their passionate love making was only the start to proving this fact to her.

Bea looked up into Victor's eyes and she bit her lip. She breathed out through her nose and it was obvious that she wanted to say something. Something important. Finally after they had both gotten lost in each other's eyes she whispered back to him "I love you too, Vic...Enough to never leave you again"

Victor smiled briefly, and pulled himself out of her and over onto his back, pulling her into his embrace. Turning her to lay on her side and face him "Look," He started out, but with a smile on his face. Like he was amused with her words "If stepping away from me gets you to realize that we're better together than apart, then that's what you needed to do" He brushed her cheeks again, stroking one claw against her cheek and down her jaw "I'm just glad that you're back in my arms"

Bea felt tears threaten her eye lids as she smiled up at him. thankful to be back home, back to him "I'm glad I'm back too" She then started to laugh and made a joke to stop herself from crying "I couldn't stand being with Wade any longer!" This made Victor chuckle and he nodded to her.

"He'll do that you" He smiled and looked in her eyes one last time "For now, Rest up. We're safe here"

"I'm safe whenever I'm with you"

"You always will be too" Victor smirked and pulled her in closer.

That is where they laid, in sweat soaked sheets from a passion play, embraced in each other's arms for the first time in a month. Apart they were strong, but together they were stronger. This was only the beginning for them, for the future held both tragedies and blessings. Events that would only strength their bond.

* * *

 _ **So, yes these chapters are a wee bit short for now but they will be longer in the future. If you couldn't tell from my last few sentences I have a lot planned for these two. Some of which involves the antagonist of Bee's story. Next chapter will touch on the future a little, a little more of Bee's relationship with Manticore and what's gonna happen to him, and maybe even a fluff scene with Victor and Logan. Who knows about the last part...Anyway! Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **\- SG**_


	19. Worth it all

Early morning was met with the loud voices of other students, up and getting ready for their classes. Bea felt her eyes slowly open, the bright morning light peaking through the curtains flashing her with it's radiance. She shut her eyes again and stretched both ends of her body. Her arms hitting the backboard of the bed, and her feet barely even reaching the end. She opened her eyes again and looked over to see Victor. His back to her as he slept. His arm hanging off the side and his face buried in the pillow, snoring gently. This sight made Bea smile; She had her mate back. She lifted her torso up, planted a kiss on his shoulder and then rolled over to sit up and on the edge of the mattress. She looked down at her toes and wiggled them with a smile. A new sense of happiness lifted within her, enough to make her show it on the outside.  
Beatrice next looked around at the carnage that was their room. Clothes tossed about like trash. Furniture turned and moved like some one had a fight in the middle of the room. She decided that she would have to clean before they decided to take off.

There was a knock on their door that made Bea's eyes turn from soft, to sharp in a very quick instant. She tucked her blonde curls behind her left ear as she stood up slowly. Sniffing the air she smelled Logan on the other side of the door, and her shoulder relaxed slowly "Hang on" She hushed her voice enough to make sure Victor wouldn't wake up, but loud enough so Logan would hear. She then rushed over to start throwing clothes back on. Her bra, her underwear, next her pants and...where was her shirt? She grunted lowly and started to toss things around looking for it. A knock centered on the door again and she grunted louder as she found her shirt hiding under the desk. Slipping on the dirty grey tee, she rushed back over to the door and slowly opened it. There stood the gruff looking feral with his dark brooding eyes, and strong tobacco scent. Unlike Victor however, when greeted at the door his dark expression lightened, and he smiled.

"Morning, Bea" he nodded to her "Glad to see you..."

Bea looked wary at first, but gave him a quick smile "You too" She avoided small talk as much as she could, and her mate's brother was no exception "Victor is still sleeping, try again later?" She thought that he was there for him, but in actuality, Logan was there for her.

"We'll let sleeping tigers lie then...I was actually here to pass along some information to you" This peaked Bea's interested and she stepped out from the door way to the hall way, closing the bedroom door behind her "Fletcher is awake" This news made Bea's eyes widen and she tilted her head to him, like she was asking him to continue. Although Logan was a feral mutant like her and Victor, he spent less time embracing his animal and more time as a man. So it took him a second to read her "He's okay, but he's very irritable...and won't speak to any one but you. Actually asked for you by name..."

"Where is he?"

"Safe. From others and himself...He's sitting in a cell in the lower levels of the mansion, I'll take you there if you want?"

"Please...I need to see how he's doing"

Logan nodded and motioned for her to follow him "Maybe he'll open up more then..."

. . .

The long white halls of the X-men quarters felt strange and futuristic to Bea. It was probably very obvious that she was uncomfortable with her surroundings. A time in which she yearned for the musty old wooden walls of Victor's cabin. Or even the stained sheet rock of a motel. At least it was better than concrete floors and caged walls; she definitely agreed to that. She hoped the cell they put Cass in was better too. Putting a man with a history of being locked up in a cell would probably cause a dangerous reaction. No wonder he was irritable.

Finally, Bea was the one to speak out of the two "He's not chained up, is he? Or strapped down?"

Logan looked down at her and shook his head "No. I mean we at first wanted too by how strong he is, but the bastard seemed to react better to us removing his chains rather than adding to them..." He rose an eyebrow to her "Don't go thinking I like this either, kid...There's no reason anyone should be locked up like an animal" He sighed "Even if we are animals"

Bea heard him mumble under his breath and she sighed "We are no different than any other mutant..." She stopped in her tracks and looked up at Logan, her eyes a blaze with cold fire "Cassius and I have been locked up in a cage for 20 years of our lives. He was 12 when he was captured, I was 8..." She was about to say something more when she was interrupted.

Logan turned to face her, slowly raising his hand to motion for her to stop "Whoa, whoa...You've had a rough life, I get that. I'm not saying you're wrong or that any of us should be locked up...You and I are on the same page here, kid"

Bea huffed lowly and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again "It's a touchy subject...I guess you calling us all animals threw me back to a time when I thought I was no better than an animal" She shook her head slowly "I now know that's not the case"

"Yeah well..." He looked away form her "I still think _I_ am" He looked back up at her, shaking his head "Didn't mean to wrap you and your friend up in that statement..."

Bea breathed out and nodded to him "I get it" She started walking with him again "But you're not an animal either. You're a special kind of mutant, that's all" What she said made Logan chortle like he didn't quite believe her. There was no further comment on the subject. There wasn't time for it either, Cassius's cell came around the corner faster than she expected.

"Here he is" Logan gestured to the strong glass window that separated Cassius from the rest of the world. He sat upright on his bed, his long light brown hair covering his eyes. Logan stayed back but Bea stepped closer. The closer she got the more she saw him, and what they did to him. His wrists were bright red and scarred like he had those cuffs on for longer than expected. Slowly though, his healing factor began to kick in and the redness began to go away. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat to get his attention and sure enough the tall mutant slowly lifted his face up to greet Bea. His green eyes were soft again and his face seemed more relaxed. He lifted his hands from his lap and exposed hard bloody scars on each knuckle from where his claws had popped out. Also healing over slowly. He lifted himself off of the bed like he was a frail old man. He was always in his weakest state when he was healing. Seeing him like this while he traveled over to her put her in tears.

"Oh god, Cass..." She squeaked out, horrified by the sight of her friend.

He didn't speak, with Logan so close by he simply blinked to her, conveying his emotions through a similar primal bond that she and Victor had. He told her in a silent moment, that he was tired and weak. That he was more mentally exhausted than he was physically. He told her that he didn't trust Logan, by glancing behind her and to the elder mutant. He next reached his hand up to the glass to show that he missed her. That he was glad to see her. Blinking slowly at her like she had done when they met in the forest. Showing that he trusted her, and showing that it truly was him. This would normally be a welcome sight, but Cassius was so weak and beat up...it was hard to be happy in that moment. The worst part though; She desperately wanted to touch him, yet she was denied this right just like in Penn Labs. Bea set her hand against the glass to symbolize the fact she missed him too. Cassius closed his eyes now and stood there, breathing slowly, shakily.

"Cass...Speak to me" Bea used her voice now. It was broken and weak, but it was clear enough to him. His eyes opened again and he stared at her blankly "You can use your voice now, you don't have to hide it. We're safe now"

"Then why the fuck am I in a cage?" A complete sentence from the weak, tall, mutant made the younger female jolt a little. Surprised to hear his voice after so long.

"I-It's not a cage...It's a cell, and It's only temporary. You just gotta prove to these folk that you're not a threat, hun" Bea's voice was hesitant at first, like she was still in shock, but it was still clear and loud enough for him.

"Why do I have to prove anything, Bee?" It was odd to hear that nickname come out of anyone's mouth but Victor's, though she did remember him using it more often when they were younger and actually spoke to each other "I shouldn't have to prove anything...I'm the victim here"

Beatrice heard the gruff sound in his voice and she sighed, he was angry, and rightfully so "Cass...You were brainwashed just a couple of hours ago. They need to make sure it's actually you"

"IT IS ME!" Cassius's hand slammed against the glass as he shouted in such a dark, deathly tone, making Bea flinch. The anger made his features tense and hard "I spent all that time in a fucking cage to be thrown back into a fucking glass tank! It's **NOT** MY FAULT that I was used as a weapon!" He kept shouting, which caught Logan's attention.

"Everything okay, Bea?"

Bea hesitated, and sighed, but she slowly nodded. Tears falling from her eyes silently as she looked up at him "Yeah!" she called behind her and then turned back to Cassius "I know this okay..." she whispered to him "I was sold from one cage to another two years ago, So I get it"

"No you fucking don't" He snapped "You've been free for two. fucking. yearsss..." He hissed and struggled against the glass like he was in pain "My brain...Feels like slush and slime. I can barely think straight without it hurting...I'm numb" He whimpered to her, tears in his own eyes "I...I w-..." He stuttered, like he struggled to get his words out "I w-want to die, Bee" His eyes pleaded to her and she covered her mouth like she was going to be sick. The sight of her friend's pain was like a thousand knives in her heart.

She had to look away from his eyes before she cursed under her breath "Shit, Cass" She wheezed and coughed to clear her throat "I didn't realize it was that bad...I-I...I thought I knew, but you're right, I don't" She shook her head gently, and looked up at him again "You're not going to die though, because I won't let you" There was determination in her eyes "I swear to you, that I will stick by your side until that brain of yours isn't mush any more!" She beat her fist against the glass to prove her point "And I will kill any one that crosses you and tries to do you harm" She swallowed hard and swore to him, not just with her words but with her eyes "We'll make this right, Cass...I promise"

Cassius looked up at her from his hunched posture. His eyes were full of hurt and pain, and he looked like he was truly at the end of his rope "You make it sound so easy" He wheezed out.

"That's because it is," She started "Don't you give up with out a fight, sweetheart...You gotta get out there and prove to everyone that you are not a threat, that you're not an animal, that you're just like every one else and deserve a life just like every one else!" She stood up straight and hit the glass again "Stand up, and fight!"

In order for him to look at her further, Cassius would have to stand up now. So he did, but with his shoulders still slouched and his head hung a little low "I don't want to fight any more..." He shook his head sadly and whimpered "I want to die"

Bea frowned and shook her head quickly this time "No, I won't accept that. You've still got so much to live for, sugar. You still got a purpose in this world, I know you do..."

Logan stood behind the two mutants as they argued over whether it was worth it to keep fighting or not, and he finally decided to interject. Logan at first didn't say anything, walking over to the panel of the cell and punching in a code, then he spoke "Bea's right, bub...Every now and then we all want to die, but we gotta keep fighting. Especially if there's some one that's pushing for us to live just as much as they push for themselves" He pressed one last button and let the cell door open. The glass sliding away from the pair "Come on, let's get you a proper bed"

There was a little spark of hope in Cassius's eyes now, and it made Bea smile. She turned to Logan and mouth the words 'thank you' to him. She wanted him to know that if there was more than one person believing in him, then Cass would make it past this torture.

. . .

"Beatrice" Victor's voice cut her laughter short as she turned to see her mate standing in the door way, with a frown on his lips.

Beatrice sighed and looked over at the two sitting at the table with her. Henry was wearing a red hoodie and a pair of sweats, he was staring down at his hand of cards like he was reading them with out a pair of glasses. Tapping his finger behind the deck, helped him to see the patterns on the thick card stock. Once he knew Bea was staying for a bit, he delayed his trip back home. Gave himself more time to recover.  
Cassius sat to the left of him, he was flipping cards through his fingers and putting them in order from colored suit. He wore a tank top and a pair of dark blue sweats with the name of the school on the side of the left leg. He wore the clothes the school gave him. He was freed from the cell downstairs and given some freedoms around the mansion. So long as he had regular sessions with Professor Xavier to truly test if he was fit for the outside world. Til then, he wasn't aloud to leave the mansion, and he was followed around a lot by one of the X-men. He was spared from this rule though so long as he was accompanied by Bea or Henry.

This was the first time she'd been able to laugh with both of her friends in a long time, and so far they both looked incredibly happy. Cassius more so content than happy, but it was a start. Beatrice however, mid game of go-fish, had her fun halted by her grumpy mate "Hold on a second, boys...I'll be back"

Cass chuckled from the side of her "I'm looking at your cards while you're gone"

Henry gasped "That's cheating you rotten git!"

Bea laughed at the two and then stood up to walk over to Victor. He didn't wait for her and started to walk outside to the courtyard. Victor stood outside in the cool night air and crossed his arms across his chest. The look of disapproval on his face was clear as day and it made Bea sigh. She felt a fight coming on and she really wasn't in the mood to fight with Victor again "Alright, What's up?"

"We've been here too long" Victor jumped right into it, sparing no hesitation. Like he had been thinking about this for a while now "We've been here so long you're starting to smell...different" He scrunched up his face like he smelled something foul.

Bea looked offended by this statement and frowned at him, her brow furrowed "That's pretty harsh, don't ya think Vic?"

"It's not a bad smell, it's just not YOU... _It's sweet"_ He shook his head and looked over at the skyline "Too sweet"

"Maybe that's what happiness smells like, Victor?" There was a clear edge to her tone, like she was angry at him. Though this edge was like a blade, cutting him deep.

"You saying you're not happy with me?" Victor rose one of his arched eyebrows and looked her up and down.

"No" She sighed and looked down at the concrete for a moment before looking back up at her mate, her hands set on her hips "That's not what I'm saying at all...I'm just, I'm saying that this is the first time in awhile that you and I have gotten the chance to relax. Not worry about being chased or getting hurt. This is the first time since the cabin that we've actually been able to have fun...We're allowed a break, Victor" Her voice was softer now that she had calmed herself down. The edge was gone and her tone was more pleading than it was before hand.

"That's not going to last, Bee" Victor shook his head "God, What has gotten into you? I thought you wanted to kill Baxter?"

"I do!" Victor looked at her in disbelief "That hasn't changed Victor, but that doesn't mean I don't want to relax too...We were supposed to be on Vacation"

"Then you almost died several times" Victor grunted "This guy won't stop until you're dead and THAT...is a HUGE problem to me"

Bea looked back behind her to where her two friends sat and joked with each other and then back up at Victor. She didn't want to part ways from him again. There was no need to do so last time, and it caused a rift between the two for a period of time. She sighed heavily and suddenly felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I just..." she looked away and wiped her oncoming tears, to try and halt their falling "I just wish we were normal sometimes"  
Though this statement was full of emotion, it was clear to Victor. She didn't say _she_ wanted to be normal, she said _we_. Which meant to Victor that no matter what life they had, she still wanted him. With a deep sigh and groan coming from the old feral, Victor grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. Comforting her the best way he knew how.

"I know, baby" He kissed her head and rubbed her back as he held her and thought over what he wanted to do. Trying to find a compromise for the both of them "Alright" Coming to a conclusion, he pulled her away for a moment to look down at her "One more week, then you and I will hop in the trailer and be off, okay?"

There was a spark of happiness brought back into her teary eyes and she smiled very slowly "I think I can get behind that" She then reached up to kiss his lips very tenderly and intimately "Thank you"

Victor kissed her for the period of time she wanted, and he felt a smile crack on the corners of his lips. Suppressing it a little to look stern, and nodding shortly "You're welcome...I mean it though, only. one. more. week" He made himself very clear and then patted her behind "Now, go finish that game of yours...I wanna see you in my room here in 20. Got it?" Victor now had a devilish smirk on his lips and this made Bea smile in response.

"Got it" She winked back and kissed his cheek one final time, before turning and walking back to their table. Another major fight was avoided and both mutants left some what satisfied.

Victor frowned however watching her walk away, there was something different about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Her scent change was definitely something to cause alarm but he didn't know what it came from. Maybe it was a sudden and more positive mood change? Maybe it was an after effect of being around so many mutants? What ever caused this new scent change, there was one thing Victor was sure about...It was nice to see her happy for a change. Not just happy with him, but happy around every one. Her guard was down a little more than usual and she seemed to be trusting more than she normally would. It was like seeing a caged animal become more social and excited. This made everything they've been through so far, worth it.


	20. Doesn't belong, but still alive

**20 Chapters...Holy shit you guys, I don't think I've written this much in a long time! The last time I took this much thought into something was when I wrote a 50 page novella for a class project. Who knew it took an old story favorite of mine to get me going again?  
So here's the deal though, Like I said around chapter 10, this is usually the time that I end the story or decide if I'm gonna go further into another couple of chapters...and the bottom line is, there's STILL so much I want to put into this story, and into these characters. **

**It's looking like I may want to continue on but who knows...At some point around 30 chapters or 40 chapters (If I ever get that far) It may just be me beating a dead horse, and if that's the case, then please let me know. I'll wrap it up the best I can and move on to another thing to write about.**

 **Thank you again to every one who's reviewed and commented on this story. I read them all and they bring me so much joy!**

 **-SG**

* * *

It was the sweet smell that lingered on her skin that made him scrunch up his nose and frown. He had smelled that scent before, he just couldn't remember, where? Cassius was confused though as to how Bea developed such a scent. It wasn't just her clothes or washing her hair with a new shampoo, it was _her_. Her skin, her hair even if she didn't bathe for two days, it was even in her sweat. Cass was growing concerned as each day passed though, and whilst sitting on the brick wall to the garden he looked over at Bea with a focused frown. Like he was studying her intently.

"Cass"

"Hmm?" Cassius was absent minded at that moment, still studying her closely. Lost in his thoughts trying to find an answer.

"You do know that staring is rude, right?" Beatrice had caught on as to what he was doing and it frankly made her feel uncomfortable.

"Huh?" Cass paused and then shook his head "Sorry, You uh, smell nice today"

"You and Victor I fucking swear..." Beatrice groaned and rubbed her face before tying her short blonde hair up in a hair bun "Let me guess, I smell sweeter than normal?"

Cassius shrugged and leaned forward, hunching his back and shoulders a little "I'm just trying to remember where I've smelled that scent before" He rubbed his neck slowly in absent thought again "It...It kind of reminds me of that feral girl, you know the one three cages away from mine. Do you remember when we used to line up next to each other?" When Bea nodded, Cass continued "Well, she was next to me in order and...She smelled very similar. Almost like sweet cream and this musty floral scent. I wanna say...wild flowers?" He groaned softly and set his head in his hand like he was in pain "Remembering hurts..."

Bea frowned watching her friend as he clenched his jaw in pain. His brain must still be mushy and tender from his mental experiments with Dr. Penn "You've been seeing Professor Xavier lately right?" When he nodded slowly, Bea sighed "Easy, sugar...Your brain will heal soon enough. It won't hurt so much to think" She tried to keep a positive attitude, of which made Cass smile.

"You're quite the optimist now a days..."

"You've gotta be that way when shit keeps happening" Her smile some how made the taller feral smile too. His soft green eyes full of more hope than there was before.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of a heavy bag dropping in front of them. There stood Henry, same red zip up hoodie, but with a nice pair of jeans and converse sneakers. He looked casual enough to join the other humans out in the world "It's time" He said with a saddened smile. He didn't want to leave his friends behind but, this was the best option for him. He needed to get as far away from Dr. Penn and his henchmen as possible. This was for his own good "Let's make this quick, I don't want ta cry in front of this git over here..." He chuckled and pointed to Cass. Trying to lighten the somber atmosphere only made Cass smirk. He appreciated the more open attitude Henry had than when they first met.

"Don't worry, I can't possibly think you're any more of a pussy, can I?" Cass was a little more open and cocky around these two. Which made Henry's leaving that much more dismal. Cass stood up and opened his arms to give the blind mutant a hug "I'll miss you, brother" He whispered sorrowfully as his eyes closed gently.

"I'll miss you too, you simple creature" Henry laughed mournfully and clenched tightly to his friend. Slowly parting away from him to nod in his direction "When you're all set with that brain of yers, Come up and visit me. I'll have a bed waiting for ya"

Cass smiled and reached his hand around the back of his neck to press his forehead to his. This may have been odd to Henry, but this was something the feral kind did to one another. A show of affection without words; from one brother to another. Although Henry didn't fully under stand it, he did understand that it was meant as a gesture of affection...and that was enough for him.  
Both mutant men stopped when they heard Bea gasp sharply from a sudden wave of tears hitting her eyes. She seemed like she was trying to stifle her sobbing as much as possible and failing at it. The boys laughed at her and Cassius pulled the smaller feral female into their hug, pressing her little body against both his and Henry's. Henry set his head on Cass's shoulder and Cass rested his chin on Bea's head. Taking in her's and Henry's scent more. This moment didn't last long, because Bea didn't want it too. She would only end up crying more.

"There's a spot back home for you too, Bee" Henry commented and had a big grin on his face.

"You bastard, you're only going to make me cry more!" Bea forced her laugh out along with her tears as she looked up at him "You bet your ass I'll be there though...In a heart beat" Her tone of voice was warm, like summer light.

This is how these three were going to remember each other. This was their happy place, and it always will be.

. .

Victor was messily packing both Bea's and his clothes in a cloth bag. He didn't have a rhyme or reason for packing, just mostly to focus on some thing else. Something other than the danger Bea will be in if he didn't find a solution to her healing problem. A stray bullet, a cut to her arteries, or even a bad infection; All things that could kill her. Victor say down on the bed with her army green jacket in his claws. Tightening his clutch on the cloth while his mind went dark. A thought he pushed to the back of his mind until now.

If Bea didn't have a healing factor, she would one day die of old age. Not only was it hard to think of Bea as old and frail, but that alone was something Victor could live with. It was the fact that he may have to slowly watch her die. That was a horrid thought that just wouldn't leave his mind. It was a thought that might actually bring tears to the feral's eyes. A world without Bea was a hard fact to face. He had to work even harder now.

Victor's attention turned down to her green jacket. The smell of her still lingered strongly on it. Victor put the jacket up to his nose and took a deep breath, taking in her scent as deeply as he could inhale. Then when he exhaled it slowly back into the olive green cloth, he slowly opened his eyes and furrowed his brow. _This scent was familiar_. This particular scent took him a long while before it clicked. Next he looked down at his hands in disbelief. This couldn't be possible. They didn't need this extra baggage looming over their heads.  
What was worse was when Victor realized, that if this fact was true, Dr. Penn would be all over her in a matter of moments. Her life was even more in danger now, and it was his fault. Victor coming to the realization of her mortality only seemed to inspire him to get out of there faster.

He just knew though, that Bea wouldn't be very happy with him.

. .

After watching Henry go, Walking back with Cass felt empty with out the third presence besides them. Bea felt like there should have been that mediator between the two ferals. A non-feral mutant with a much better attitude on life. It had to have been Henry though. No other mutant in the world would understand the kind of pain Cass and her went through. Walking back to the large window brought up some dark thoughts in Bea. She didn't know why it suddenly clouded above her so badly.

"Cass?" She whispered

Cassius turned to Bea with an arched eyebrow "Yeah?"

"What ever happened to that feral girl? The one you used to stand next to..."

"Well..." Cass sighed heavily, as he thought over what actually happened to one of their fellow feral mutants. Remembering her fate thought seemed like a difficult task. Parts of his mind still felt...hazy "If memory serves, she got out. She somehow convinced one of the guards to let her out after finding out she was pregnant with another feral's baby...She was desperate" He shrugged "That's all I remember...Why?"

Beatrice sighed and sat down in a chair "I was just...I was thinking about the others" She looked up at him "I was thinking about the other feral mutants. If they got out, where are they living now? Have they found other survivors? Is there some secret Penn lab survivor guild? Er, something..." She rubbed her right shoulder gently and shook her head "I think about them all from time to time..."

Cass looked down at Bea as she spoke, thinking about the others too all of a sudden. How many of them _did_ make it out? And how many of them are still alive and well? "Those are all good questions, Bee" He looked away from her again. His thoughts running wild for the time being. There was a silence between the two mutants as they thought it over. Cass was stuck on that feral female. Thinking about her and if her child had made it out alive with her. Suddenly a particular thought crossed his mind and it made his green eyes widen almost to their full size. His breath caught in his throat as he put two and two together. Before he could say anything though, the pain in his head was so intense that he collapsed in front of her. Making this ungodly screeching noise before his knees hit the hard wood floors. Catching the attention of not only Bea, but also the other's nearby.  
If it wasn't for the fact Cassius was holding his head in agony, curled up on the ground like he was, People around him would have thought that he was about to go berserk and kill everyone in the room. It was obvious that the other's in the room were scared of him. Hesitant to help by his reaction to the pain in his brain.

There was no time for Bea to stick around and try to calm him down, it was a quick set of events as she called for help and watched them carry her friend off to his room where Professor X was on his way to help diffuse the tension in his skull. It was at this point, Bea wasn't allowed to see her friend. She was pulled back by Logan and then...By Victor. Her mate pulled her into a tight embrace as he shared a look with his brother. A look that obviously told Logan to keep him alive. Victor was no fool and he knew that Cassius meant a lot to his Beatrice. Right now though, he needed to take her away from the situation.

. .

"VICTOR! Take me back! He needs me!" Beatrice shouted as she slammed her fist against the broad shouldered mutant. There was actually compassion in his eyes as he looked down at her. He knew she was hurting, and he wanted to help her but he also needed her alive. He had to shake her out of this hysteria.

" _I_ need you!" Victor's hands gripped her shoulder to halt her thrashing, his voice raised loud enough to catch her attention. There was desperation in his eyes "I can't loose you, don't you understand that?" Bea stared up at him in confusion, it was clear she wanted to say more, but staring into his eyes seemed to keep her quiet "I have promised you over and over again, that I would do anything for you and would always keep you safe..." Victor swallowed hard like he was holding back something important "I've failed, Bea..."

Bea had enough time to calm down now, but she was still in a panic. She wanted nothing more than to be down there with Cass, to be there for her friend. Yet there was something holding her there, something deep within her, screaming at her to focus on her mate "What are you talking about Victor?"

Victor groaned softly and let go of her shoulders, his body relaxed as he thought over the words he wanted to use "I've saved your life countless times, and I never knew that I put you in so much danger at the same time. I allowed you to help Henry, I should have been there with you to help you. That was my mistake. I shouldn't have let you stay so long to help Cassius. He might be a good guy to you, Bee, but he doesn't know how to control himself like you and me...If he EVER hurt you, he wouldn't be living for very much longer after that" Victor's voice was firm and dark. His inner animal came out as he explained his worst fears to her "The one man though, who put you in the most danger though, wasn't Henry, Or Cassius, Or even Dr. Penn...The one who put you in danger was me" Victor's voice cracked now with sincere sorrow. Guilt covered his face as her frowned at her.

Beatrice looked up at her mate and began to shake her head in the most confused state she'd ever been in "Victor. n-no? You...You would never hurt me" When she tried to touch him, he stepped back and away from her, he looked like he couldn't even look at her. His eyes cast down at his feet as he furrowed his brown and clenched his jaw tightly. Forcing back his inner rage at himself.

"Bee..." His voice was soft again, but still heavy with regret and inner self hate, His eyes slowly raising to meet her confused and panicked gaze. Her perfect grey eyes glassy with the threat of tears "You're pregnant" He exhaled out very slowly. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Beatrice paused in her breaths, and her face froze in his confused expression. Her eyes now cast down and shifted all over the floor like she was thinking it over. She looked like she didn't believe him. She was in shock "You..." She squeaked out a word but it was barely recognizable as a word and not an involuntary noise. Finally she was able to form a full sentence with a sharp inhale "You can't possibly know that, Victor" Her eyes met his and stuck there.

"I do know" He nodded slowly "You reek of pregnancy pheromones. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner to be honest..." He shook his head and squinted at the floor, like he was lost in thought again.

Beatrice laughed quickly in disbelief and shook her head, clearly in denial "No, No...Victor, You can not possibly know for sure just because I smell different...I mean, Th-that's hardly someth-"

"I can hear it too" Victor cut her off with a very simple statement, but it was one that made the smaller feral freeze where she stood, where she breathed. Victor only made it worse by expanding his statement with further details "It's heartbeat I mean...Over the years I've gotten used to sensing you in every way. Smell, sight, touch, taste...sound. I know what you smell like, and this isn't you. I know what you look like and there are...parts of you are changing, very clearly actually. You still feel the same but that might change. You taste like you always do, but a little...sweeter" He shrugged then sighed again "I...My head was clouded by everything going on and the constant rumble of the other students here at this school. My senses are blocked most of the time so I didn't notice it right away, but standing here with you..." He looked up into her eyes firmly now "Listening to how fast your heart is beating with worry and panic...and then hearing 'it' echo yours? It's...different. Like you but, different" He swallowed hard and scrunched his face up in disgust "It sounds like mine, only quieter...softer" Victor tensed up and clenched his jaw.

Through this entire explanation, Bea stood there in shock. For a moment she had forgotten about Cassius, and only seemed to focus on Victor and now...this "My god..." Bea gasped and set her hand on her mouth, tears threatening to fall again but this time, because she was under stress "I'm...We're..." There were no words to describe how she was feeling at that moment. As much as Victor wanted to comfort his mate, even he couldn't face this truth with a positive attitude. He put her in even more danger than before. He looked up again when Bea took a breath and tried to think logically "What are we gonna do?"

"Kill it"

Beatrice whipped her head up in Victor's direction. Shock turned her pale, and anger turned her cheeks pink. His dark voice was full of seriousness. The look in his eyes only solidified this serious form of his. It only seemed to enrage her further "Victor!" Her voice took on a higher octave as shrieked with astonishment at how cold he was "There's NO reason for that..."

"Oh YES there is...Beatrice, You and I are being hunted by Dr. Penn, YOU especially. When he finds out you're pregnant he's going to want to kill you even more. You're in even more danger than before. You can't heal from any wound like mine, and this pregnancy will weaken you even further. You will be doubly vulnerable! Not to mention that kid will just be a hindrance to us while we try to hide, or run, OR FIGHT!" He shouted. There was an obvious panic in his eyes "And...That kid may end up just like me, and there is no reason for there to be more Creeds in this world" he shook his head "Whatever is in your womb doesn't belong there"

Suddenly there was sharp slap to the side of Victor's face. It stung for a couple of moments, and as he slowly turned his face back in Bea's direction, he saw her expression. She was hurt by his word. Stunned by his reaction and just downright furious at his words. Tears fell from her eyes as her teeth were barred at him, her claws fully unsheathed and elongated. Victor lifted his hand to touch his cheek for the moment, feeling deep wounds dripping dark blood from his flesh. He felt it heal over slowly as he stood there. Seething anger filled him as he clenched his fist and forced himself back from doing the same to her. He couldn't deny that he deserved that, but that didn't stop the animal in side of him from growing angry "You..." Bea hissed through clenched teeth "Have NO right to say something like that to me!" She began to pant and heave with her own seething rage. She finally exhaled slowly and shook her head "Fuck off, Victor" With that, she rushed out from the room and far from him.

Victor felt the last claw mark on his cheek heal over as he watched her leave. His anger began to heal too and he frowned more deeply, knowing he made things worse. He just hoped, that he made the right choice. Though feeling the silence creep in with no Bea, made him wonder if he did make the right choice, or the wrong one?

. . .

Bea sat in a different room than her own now. A green eyed feral mutant laying on the bed in front of her. Her eyes wondering up and down his body as he breathed in and out slowly. Her thoughts raced as she focused on her weak friend. The professor had told her that Cassius suffered brain damage from Dr. Penn's experiments. He diffused the situation quick enough, but there was much needed rest ahead of him before he was fully healed though. Bea felt this was a reason to stay even more than ever.  
She watched over him like a hawk, making sure he was breathing and calm. Hoping that he would wake up okay. Maybe help her diffuse this issue of her own. Bea looked out the window to the side of her, her frown deepening "I wish you stayed, Henry...I really need your cheerful voice right about now" She sighed and looked down at her lap. Her hand itching to rest against her lower abdomen. See if she could sense what Victor sensed. She clenched her first however and swallowed back her tears. Curling up further in the chair to hide from her dark thoughts.

"I may not be cheerful..." Cassius turned his head to Bea's direction and smiled softly "But maybe my voice can substitute his?"

Beatrice nearly leapt out from her seat and crossed over to him. Kneeling down besides the bed and taking his hand "Heyyy...how are you feeling?"

"Shitty...But alive" He smiled at her and looked in her eyes "How about you?"

Bea looked in his eyes and studies them for a moment before forcing a smile on her lips and nodded her head "Same" She squeaked out. Cass looked her up and down and then laughed.

"Don't lie to me, Bee...I know when you are" Cass rubbed her hand soothingly. Bea pulled his hand up to her lips and closed her eyes. Letting the silence fall around them as she thought over what she was going to say "Does he know?" His words though brought Bea out from her mind and into reality. Stinging her heart with the realization that she had to face the truth.

"Who?" She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes again.

"Does Victor know about the baby?" With the look on her face, Cass knew what she was going to ask before she even did "You smell just like her, the girl three cages away from mine. You smell just like she did when she was pregnant..." He lifted his pointer finger from his hand to gently caress her cheek "I'm sorry I didn't catch it sooner, I would have said something" He wheezed out his words showing that he was still pretty weak.

"No, no, no...Cass, You...You're sick. Besides this isn't something I think anyone saw coming...Especially not now, when we're all under so much stress" She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath "He knows, he's the one that told me" She told the truth, realizing that she couldn't run from it.

"Guessing his reaction was less than ecstatic..."

"You have...NO idea" Beatrice groaned softly and lifted her self up more to look him in the eyes "He wants me to get rid of it, says that it's a burden to us" She bit her lips sharply.

"You don't want to, do you?" Cassius rolled over onto his side to face her more comfortably. Rubbing his thumb against her palm slowly. When she shook her head and shut her eyes tightly, he furrowed his brow in anger "Then don't...Victor can't make you do anything, Beatrice. You do what you think is right and he'll either follow suit or leave, and if he leaves then he wasn't what you needed" He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes "What either of you needed"

"Cass..." Bea whimpered again, her lip bloody from how hard she bit it "You don't understa-"

"I do" He said firmly "I do understand. You love him, and that's okay, but if he truly loved you...he wouldn't ask you to do what you don't want. He'd find a way around it, or talk with you about it, not just order you to do something" He shook his head with a deep frown "That's just not right"

"His intentions are good, I know that...and I," She sighed gently "I think he's just reacting by his gut...He's scared and wants to get rid of anything that could hurt me. He doesn't want to risk my safety, or my life"

"That should be your decision though..."

Beatrice looked at their hands for a moment as she thought over his words. She couldn't argue with that, she had to be the one to make the choice here. Although part of her agrees with Victor, another part wants to go a different way. Although Victor had a say in this, he wasn't the final decision maker, she was "You're right" Cass smiled at her and she nodded slowly "I still don't know what I'm going to do...but this needs to be a conversation between Victor and I. A longer and less angry conversation...one without slapping"

"Did he slap you!?" Cass shouted, suddenly very passionate and angry. Wincing in pain at the pain in his head when he did so.

"No! Oh god no...although he looked like he wanted to after I slapped him, he held himself back. I honestly don't think Victor could hurt me like that...I don't know, maybe I haven't reached his limits yet, but he definitely reached mine today" She shook her head "I am not proud of that"

Cass calmed down once he realized she was the slapper in this equation. In fact he chuckled "I am!" A proud smile slipped on his face as he laughed. Making Bea smile a little herself "Don't get pushed around by any one, Bee...otherwise do what you think is best, for you" He smiled at her and rubbed her cheek "Besides, after the hell we lived in...you deserve a little happiness. I think the universe owes you one"

Beatrice laughed on the outside at his comment, feeling a little better talking to him about the day. Though on the inside she still dreaded what was to come. There was a conversation that needed to be made, and a lot of thinking on Bea's part. This may be what she wanted..but was it the right time?

* * *

 **IT WAS SO HARD...to finish this chapter! I wanted to just keep going on and on! There's so much more I have planned but that I might not get around to, until Friday! Hopefully though this will be enough until then.**

 **So yes, Nice call by the way** **MsAartByHeart and orangeporqupine for calling Bea's pregnancy. Don't know if I made it that obvious, or if you two are just that observant! Either way, nice call!**

 **Anyway, Thank you again you guys for reading, I hope I can do these characters more justice in the future. I still have so much planned, and am so excited to further the story's plot line.**


	21. Let nature take it's course

There was no way Victor could leave the mansion now with out her. Yet he knew that she wanted nothing to do with him, and if he was being completely honest...He wasn't too happy with her either. the slap she delivered against his face was healed over now, but the memory of the pain he felt when her claws ripped his flesh stayed there like an invisible scar. It was a constant reminder that she was stronger than he gave credit. Beatrice was some mythical lioness with a ferocious appetite for blood. She matched his ferociousness, and inflamed his inner animal. She was the partner he always wanted, but didn't deserve.  
These thoughts that swirled in his mind made the elder feral sick to his stomach. Why ruin such a pair of perfect animals? What was he so scared of? Loosing her to some unknown cause of death forever, or facing one of his worst fears; Becoming his father. Both thoughts honestly made him cringe, but the latter for a totally different reason. He always told himself that he didn't want to be a father for this exact reason. Though he would never hurt his child like his father had, there still were plenty of things he _could_ do that would damage them. The worst of all would be if they died on his watch. He could only imagine the pain he would feel then. Loosing Bea was a hard thing to swallow, but loosing a child between the two of them? Unimaginable.

Victor sat on the bed he and Bea shared during their time here at the Mansion. Wanting nothing more than to lay back and curl up with his mate, and take in her embrace. Though there were no comforts like that here. Only the sheer emptiness left in her absence. He was angry with her for slapping him like she did, but oh how he craved her presence. Her touch, her scent, her voice. He _just_ got her back.

"Hey" Victor's thoughts were interrupted by the actual sound of her voice. It wasn't as soft and warming as it normally was, but there it was nonetheless.

"Hey" He turned to greet her, standing on his feet now "I thought you were with, Cass?"

"I was" She nodded slowly. Wearing a baggy sweater and a pair of jeans with holes in the legs, a result of their years on the road "He's feeling better now by the way, Which is why they're moving him back into his own room...I figured I'd let him sleep" she shrugged. There was little emotion showed on purpose from the female feral, but there was enough emotion in her eyes to tell Victor; She was still upset.

"Three days and no one thought to move him back to his own room?" Victor rose his arched eyebrow quizzically.

"He needed to be close to the Professor...in case something happened again" Bea responded flatly as she moved over to where Victor had their packed bags "You packed my things?"

"Yeah" Victor nodded and shoved his hands in his back pockets, hating the awkward tension hanging in the air "I wanted us prepared for when we needed to drop everything and run..." He shook his head "If...we needed to"

Bea looked over her shoulder a little coldly and sighed "You still don't trust any one here, do you?"

Victor shook his head "No" He sighed and looked up at her, Breaking the awkward tension and showing her in words and actions, that nothing had changed with him "'Cept you" He nodded once, assuring himself.

Bea turned slowly around to face him, her grey eyes seemed even darker with the lack of sleep she was getting. She acknowledged his form of assurance, but there was still a cold tone in her voice "I trust them" She said firmly "I trust them to take care of Cass, and me if there ever comes a time that I need them" She looked away from him now.

"You planning on leaving again?" Victor looked hesitant, a rare form of his, but one only seen when he was genuinely concerned.

"I might have to, Victor" Beatrice turned to face him all the way now "I don't want to, but I may not have a choice...What you want and what I want concerning this baby are two totally different things!" Bea raised her voice to a near shout, her passion coming out now.

"Please, don't call it that..."

"What? A baby? Because that's what it is..." She stepped closer to him and stopped just a few inches from him "And whether you want it or not, it's _your_ baby..."

"Bee" Victor warned in a low growl "Don't do this"

"I'm not doing anything but letting nature take it's course, Victor" Bea looked him up and down in near disgust "I thought you weren't a coward" Just as she meant to turn away from him, he gripped her shoulders and pinned her forcibly against the wall besides them. The last time he did that to her was more of an intimate and sensual situation. This however, was different. Victor had a deadly glare in his eyes, but the most he did besides flare his nostrils in anger, was grip her upper arms. Tightly enough to hurt, but not cause damage.

"You have NO RIGHT to call me a coward" He shouted just inches from her face.

Bea looked up in his eyes, shocked at first at the sudden rush of action, but there was no fear in her eyes. There hasn't been fear there for a long time "I do actually. As _your_ mate, as the mother of _your_ child...I have EVERY RIGHT to call you a coward" She matched his tone and dark features. They were two angry animals ready to rip at each other's throat. This was a dangerous situation.

Victor however finally let go of her, only keeping her pressed against the wall by his sheer height and broad form "Why do you want to keep this kid so much, Beatrice?"

Bea relaxed her shoulders a little and looked up in his eyes "Because I want some aspect of normality in my life, Victor" Her voice was softer now, the edge almost gone "I wish this situation was different. I..." She chuckled sadly for a moment "I sometimes dream of us sitting in some painted house out there in the world, normal as can be with a couple of brats running around at our feet" She shut her eyes and shook her head "Now, I know I can't have all that...I know for sure. Being mutants mean we don't get that life as an option. But...we should be allowed some things that every one else would have" She then matched his gaze and took a deep breath "I'm willing to fight for that kind of normalcy Victor...Even if that means fighting you too"

As much as he wanted to be angry, his heart melted at the tone she held in her voice. The look of longing in her eyes and the sad scrunch of her face as she forced her self back into a reality she had to live. He couldn't blame her for fighting so hard. She truly believed in this child and it sounded like she was willing to fight him to a bloody pulp for it. He wanted to further his argument of how much of a danger it would be to keep it. He wanted to share how scared he was to be a father, how terrified he was that he could loose her. Whether it was her leaving him or dying "Bee" He exhaled lowly as he closed his eyes.

"I know" Beatrice reached her hand up to lightly touch the cheek she slapped "I know you think I'm an idiot, Victor" Victor at first flinched at her touch, but relaxed his face and leaned into her soft hand. Her thumb rubbing his cheek tenderly as she spoke "But I know the consequences, and I'm prepared to face them" She gently lowered her hand from his cheek to his chest and took a step closer to him.

Victor wrapped his hand around hers and then set his other one around the small of her waist. Looking into her eyes and feeling the desperate need to kiss her. Pull her close into an embrace and love her with passion. Yet this 'thing' was holding him back. He swallowed hard at the thought of her bringing another mutant into the world wit ha psycho after them. The pain he felt was showing clearly on his face as they stood there. Bea could tell almost what he was think. He wore his worries out in the open and reading her mate's body language came natural to her. So she knew he still was concerned "If..."

"Yes?" Bea looked hopeful for a split second.

"If I said I needed time to think it over...would you leave with me?" Victor was the one to cup her cheek this time, and just like she always did, she leaned into his hand and nuzzled his palm. Nodding her head with the crack of a smile on the corner of her lips "Then let me think it over...Give me some time before we both make a decision"

"Okay, I can live with that" Bea nodded and pulled him in for a hug. She rested her head against his chest as she felt his arms wrap around her back and his chin rest against the top of her head. She felt his warm breath exhale slowly against her head as he took in her scent. Almost like he craved it. Beatrice dug the tips of her claws into his shirt as she pulled him in tightly. Needing him just as much as he needed her.

. . .

Beatrice looked behind her to see three men waiting for them at the entrance of the mansion. Logan, Cassius, and Professor Xavier. This was their going away party and it was enough for them. Bea made her way past the others and straight for Cassius. Her arms wrapped around his middle as he squeezed her tightly. Frowning as he realized he had to say goodbye to her "You'll be in good hands, Cass"

Cassius smiled and kissed her head tenderly "You too, Bee"

Victor looked up at his brother as he gave him a shoulder squeeze. Their goodbye was less sentimental and mournful than the younger two. These old men had a lot of history together and knew very well, their bond would continue on and on again with no real end in sight "See you again soon, Little brother" Victor gave a short smile and a quick nod as Logan smiled back.

"Take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to have to save your ass in the future, okay bub?" Logan chuckled teasing the elder mutant with a grunt.

"Whatever, Runt" Victor snickered and let go of him to turn to Professor Xavier "Thanks for the help"

"It was my pleasure, Victor. You and your family are welcome back any time" The Professor had a kind fatherly smile on his face as he looked up at the dark man. His tone and his choice of words showed that he knew about Bea's Pregnancy. And that he wasn't going to say anything more on it. He then turned to Beatrice as she knelt down to be face level with the professor _'Take care of yourself, Beatrice. You know how to reach me, should you ever need the help'_ The Professor spoke to her with his mutant power. Projecting his voice into her mind. Beatrice smiled, not afraid or upset at this, because she welcomed it as just another form of communication.

 _'Thank you, and I will if we need you. Please, take care of Cassius while I'm gone...He is a dear friend of mine'_ She thought back to him, and her words made him smile. He simply nodded his head as he watched her stand tall again and turn to Victor. His eyebrow was raised and his grin slowly seeped in as he looked into her eyes.

"Time to head out, baby"

"Ready when you are, Sugar" Bea returned the smile and turned to the door. Back out into the world where they belonged.

. . .

A week had passed since they left the mansion. They were back to their old ways, sleeping in their own bed, and eating at their own table. Back on the road and able to put their mind at ease when it was just them. Whilst driving, Victor had time to think over Bea's plight. On whether he wanted their child or not. If it was worth all the trouble it was causing.  
Bea also had the chance to think. Able to consider if _Victor_ was right in this instance. Was their child truly worth all the trouble and all the risk? Was it the right time? Were they ready for this major step in their lives. Where would they put the poor thing? How would they get ready for a child? So many questions raced through her mind as she laid in bed, it turned her stomach in knots. To the point where she was sick to her stomach. Sitting up in bed quickly and rushing to the bathroom to wretch the rest of her dinner. Coughing mid heave was the only time she was able to breath. Victor upfront had to pull over to the side of the road to comfort his mate. Once the trailer was in park he stood up quickly and rushed to the trailer bathroom and knelt behind her, rubbing her back gently.

"I wish I could tell you this gets better, Bea"

Bea lifted her head up for just a second to tell him to shut up before she went right back to dry heaving. Coughing and whimpering as it echoed in the porcelain "Oh god..." Bea leaned back finally as she wiped her mouth. Victor opened himself up for her to lean her back right into his chest. Both of them sprawled out on the floor with Victor's back against the door frame "I feel gross"

Victor bit his lip and held back the comment he originally wanted to say "You can take a shower when we land at the park, try to clean yourself up till then"

Bea sighed heavily and leaned further into his chest. His beating heart a welcomed comfort to her "I'm sorry" she whimpered lightly into his shirt.

"Why are you sorry, baby?" Victor entwined his fingers with hers as he held her hand and cradled her against his body.

"You're sitting here comforting me, when you don't even want this..." She looked up at him slowly "am I...am I being selfish, Vic?"

"Selfish?" Victor chuckled deeply and shook his head "The exact opposite actually. You're fighting so hard for not just yourself, but for..." He swallowed hard and thought about what he was about to say, then decided on a different and more simple route "No, Bea, You're not selfish" It seemed like he still couldn't call it what it was.

Noticing his efforts, and not pushing the subject further, Bea changed the subject "We should get back on the road again" Victor thankfully nodded and helped her up and onto her feet "I'm going to get dressed and brush my teeth. Next time you stop for gas, take a 20 minute break, okay?" she still looked a little green in her face "I want to get something to drink and maybe some fresh air"

Victor watched her turn back to their bed. Laying down again to try and settle her stomach before she got dressed. He stared at her silently for a moment, his eyes mostly fixated on her middle. Thinking about the cause of her ill feeling mornings. For once though, disgust didn't cross his mind. More so concern, and the dire need to figure things out "Got it" He finally said before moving back to the front.

. .

Bea stood in the middle of the convenience store looking over the cooler section. Her hair was tossed up into a messy bun and her flannel was in need to be washed soon. Dark circles set on her eyes like she hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time. She was taking her time choosing something to drink when she heard some one walk around the corner of the isle. At first, she expected it to be Victor asking her to hurry up. Just as she turned to face him, the figure in question drove a sharp blade into her mid section as a gloved black hand covered her mouth to stifle her screams.  
The sharp pain of the blade sticking into her flesh burned as she felt it slowly slide back out of her. Blood poured from the wound as she shrieked into her attacker's hand. Her claws reaching up to dig into his neck as she forced her weight against him. Fighting back as hard as she could, yet loosing blood all at the same time. The Attacker finally tossed her off of him and into a display of chips. Before the man could call for back up, a large and very fast shadow came at him. Slamming his full body weight against her attacker and into the cooler where the glass was shattered upon impact.

Victor Creed could smell the blood from just outside the store, and knew whom it belonged to. Which only seemed to enrage him even further. His primal instincts kicking in as the threat to his mate still breathed. Her whimpers behind him made him quickly turn to her to see the state she was in. Blood soaked her shirt, and her cries became desperate realizing that she may have lost her child. The shocking scene infuriated Victor. He picked up the attacker by his jacket and shoved him against one of the isles. Food items falling off the shelves. The growl Victor mustered from deep within his chest was darker and louder than anything Bea had ever heard before "You've got 5 seconds to tell me who you work for, and why you just attacked my mate...GOT IT?"

The man was cut not only from the shards of glass but also the deep cuts in his neck from Bea's claws "L-look...I was...I was paid..."

"By who!?" Victor shouted and slammed him into the wall of food again "Tell me!"

The man finally nodded his head, wheezing out his answer "His name...his name was Dr. Penn! H-he told me to take her in dead or alive, but that dead would be easier t-to..."

"To what?" Victor growled louder.

"To dissect her"

This was enough information to warrant Victor's rage, and a painful death. He didn't hesitate to force the claw on his thumb deep into the wind pipe, and down at an angle to slice open his jugular vein. Watching him bleed out on the ground, he turned his attention over to Beatrice "How bad is it?" He knelt down besides her as quickly as he could, ready to pick her up and take her away. He noticed however that her panicked cries and whimpers had stopped. He looked at her pale face, curious as to how she could stay so calm. Was she in shock? "Beatrice" He shook her shoulder slightly and she finally met his gaze.

"I...I'm..." Her shaking caused his concern to grow and he rested his hand on her cheek, nodding to her. Letting her know it was okay to tell him "I'm fine!" Bea finally blurted out, her voice stuttered at first but cheerful at the end.

"Fine?" Victor looked confused and then looked down to her lower abdomen where the attacker had stabbed her. He saw the wound, or what was left of it and he froze. _It was healing_. Victor watched as the wound healed over and faded back into her skin "You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Victor cursed staring at her bare middle. Flat and still small from her normal size. He swallowed hard and slowly raised his head to look her in the eyes "You _are_ fine" He shook his head slowly "Beatrice, you...you should be bleeding out right now"

"But I'm not!" Bea gasped out, and began to pant from the shock and excitement "What does this mean, Vic?"

Victor looked down at her bare stomach again, glancing down at where the wound once was. His eyes meeting her eyes with an actual twinge of hope in them "It means you might get to keep this kid after all"

* * *

 **I keep rushing myself to finish a scene when I really shouldn't...This scene deserved more and better details.  
Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If I'm not out camping, I'll be indoors working on this and hashing out more scenes! **

**Thank you again for all the reviews, it means a lot!**

 **-SG**


	22. The Poacher

Dark red wine poured straight from a bottle into a clear wine glass. Though his hand was shaky, not a single drop missed the glass. He made sure to be careful even with his nerve damage. It showed just how meticulous he was. With the bottle firmly set on the old oak table, the shaky hand lifted from it and rested next to the wine glass. A dark pair of eyes stared at the rim of the glass before that same shaking hand lifted to grab at it and...slip. The wine glass hit the hard wood floor beneath his feet and a loud curse hung in the air. The dark red wine spilled and stained the ground beneath his feet.  
He stared at it for a long time, imagining this red liquid as the blood of the biggest threat to his livelihood. Beatrice Crow, or to him, Chimera. Baxter Penn lifted a finger to buzz in a maid to his very extravagant office "Helen, please bring a mop or something? I dropped my glass...again" He then leaned back in his office chair as the glass crunched beneath his feet. His eyes staring forward, awaiting his house maid to arrive.

Suddenly a middle aged woman with red hair and blue eyes rushed into the room with a towel and a bucket. She stood next to his desk and mentioned something about him moving. Baxter simply turned his dark gaze over to her for a brief moment, before standing on his own two feet and walking over to the other side of the room. Helen, now on her hands and knees cleaning the mess he had made, made the mistake of simply speaking "Sir, Perhaps using a different glass would suffice until your hand feels better?"

Dr. Penn slowly turned to look over his shoulder at her, his cold dark gaze said all he needed to say, then slowly turned back to the book shelf before him. Staring at the titles he found many old textbooks of his studies in genetics and the mutations of the human body. Some included the behaviors of animals and their classes. He mended his knowledge of both the animal kingdom, the modern human world, and the genetics of both together to create the study of the Feral Kind. He was the founder of this study and was an expert in everything they were, and yet he hated them most out of all of God's creations. Their genetics, their mutations were a mistake...and he devoted most of his life to these mistakes. It was time to use that knowledge for the good of the humans race and eradicate the feral mutants. He owed this to the human race, to excuse his transgressions.

"Helen" Baxter's voice was clear and firm, catching the maid's attention as she finished her cleaning "Do you know why poacher's keep trophies?" There was one problem with Baxter since his 'accident' with Manticore.

"N-no, sir...I don't" The Red haired maid stuttered in hesitation at the darkness in his eyes. He finally turned around to face her, and with those dark eyes, came a sly grin.

"To remind them that what should have killed them, made them stronger" The scar draping down from his right eye only added the dark aura surrounding him. The sly grin began to turn wicked and poor Helen looked nervous "Do you know what I mean by that, Helen?" His grin only grew as the wickedness did. When she tried to mention the fact she should leave, Baxter went on "This statement should be quite clear, right? Yet I feel the need to explain...You see, A hunter kills the weak prey of certain predators. Yet a poacher kills the predators themselves. A deer won't hunt you down, Won't chase after you...It will run away and live for another day if you let it. A lion however; Will stalk, chase, and hunt you down. Making _you_ their prey" His eyes held their sharp insanity while his grin softened "The true definition of a Poacher is a hunter whom kills illegally. Yet it's only illegal to kill these animals because they could kill you. So...A poacher is merely the top predator. Because he is not afraid of killing the predators that are considered 'off limits'"

Helen blinked slowly in her employer's direction. The look he held in his eyes turned the poor maid pale, frightening her "Why are you telling me this, sir?"

Baxter slowly closed his eyes and shook his head gently. His smile softened more as he reached into his pocket "To explain why..."

"Why wha-" Before the poor woman could finished her sentence, the sound of a gun shot was heard as it struck the middle of her forehead. A bullet to the brain and she was down. Staining his hard wood floors with not just his glass of wine, but with her blood.

"Why you had to die..." He lowered his gun slowly to his side as he stared at her lifeless body. Still talking to her as if she was there "I had to make sure I could kill mercilessly. Make sure I was indeed the Poacher that I am...A few more kills and I'll know for sure that I can kill Chimera" He walked over to his desk slowly and set the gun down on it to the side of him. Looking at a file in front of him "I can't wait to keep her" Just like that, the wicked grin returned on his lips and his eyes focused on the file.

Baxter Penn lost all his humanity when he was maimed by his subject Manticore. He was both physically and mentally scarred for life. He snapped and let all of his mercy for his prized test subjects go away. Before they were simply loving pets, and now they were animals that deserved to be stuffed and displayed for all to see. This was the start of a dark creature. A man more sinister than even the most primal of the mutants. Dr. Penn was a man with out his humanity.

. . .

 _"VICTOR!"_

 _Her voice was usually so sweet and melodic, this time however it was frightened and panicked. A lump caught in his throat as he opened his eyes. There standing in the middle of gun fire was his Beatrice. A white dress flowed around her body as it was stained with her dark red blood. The wound planted right in the middle of her chest. Wheezing to catch her breath, to call out his name again only made her weaker. The gun fire around her made the air smell like gunpowder. It was a very familiar smell. Beatrice was shot in what looked to be the middle of a war. Which one though? It was too blurred for him to know. His attention was mostly fixated on her.  
_

 _His mate's eyes lulled slowly in the back of her skull as she collapsed on the ground, and just as Victor was going to charge forward to rescue her from the carnage of battle, a voice screamed out from behind him. Tiny, child like, and hysteric. It wasn't her name this voice called out...it was something he didn't expect._

 _"MOMMY!"_

Victor jolted up from his sleep and shot straight up into a siting position. Sweat dripped from his temple and down his cheek as he panted. His claws let go of what they had dug into when his body had tensed. His right hand unsheathed from the trailer mattress of their bed, and his left, felt sticky. Thick liquid dripped from his hand as he lifted it to the dim light of the mood peaking through the window. Dark, blood, dripped from his claws. The smell stung his nostrils as he breathed it in. A panicked whimper actually left his throat as he gulped and looked to his left. Beatrice's hand reached out to set on his bloody wrist "Shh..." She hushed him, sitting up with him "I'm okay" Usually that would be enough to calm him down but the fact that it was _her_ blood on his claws...it wasn't this time.

"Bee!" He shouted and gasped looking over at her leg. Four deep cuts from his claws set on her calf "Shit, I fucking hurt you...Why didn't you wake me up!?" He snapped at her. He knew this wasn't her fault, in fact his snapping was more towards himself than her. He felt guilty for hurting her.

"Shhh. Victor, Seriously, I'm okay" She pointed back down her leg as it slowly began to heal over "See?"

Victor still huffed from his sudden adrenaline rush. Swallowing back his guilt and bad dream he took a closer look at her leg. Small fibers of her skin began to pull together, healing over faster than he was used to. He wondered for a split second if she had taken in his blood previously, only to remember the scene at the corner store. How her wound from her attacker's knife healed almost all the way over in a matter of moments. Though he wanted her to have this healing factor, he wasn't going to bank on the fact it'd be around forever "Are you sure?" He finally asked setting his hand over the wound. His clean one.

"Yeah" She whispered and looked up into his eyes and chuckled softly "Not even _you_ can hurt me anymore" She joked to lighten the mood, but it only made Victor more concerned. Seeing this in his eyes, she turned his face to look at her and kissed his lips tenderly and briefly. Parting only to speak "You have a lot in common with your cub already, Vic. It's not gonna let me get hurt"

Victor actually chuckled now after their kiss. He liked that term a little more than calling what was inside her a 'baby'. It seemed so weak to him. A baby was defenseless and required so much energy from it's parents. Yet a cub sounded like it had a chance in this world. Even if it was the same thing, calling it what it was between two Feral mutants made him feel better. His smile faded with the reminder of his dream. Beatrice collapsing on the ground, covered in blood with a child calling for her. If this child truly protected her like he did, why did she perish in his dream "How can you be sure?" He whispered.

Beatrice looked in his steel grey eyes and thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure, Not entirely. Yet just like Victor, she followed her instincts "Just like you were sure I was even pregnant...I can sense it" This however was the honest truth. Over the past couple of days she felt something. A gut feeling about her child that inspired her to protect it even more. Assuring her that it was indeed the right time to have this child. They didn't need it, but they would better from it.

With nothing to respond to that, he simply nodded and kissed her forehead tenderly. Setting his on top as he closed his eyes and rested his face against hers. Beatrice closed her eyes and let him rest there for as long as he wanted. Knowing that he needed her warmth and comfort just as much as she needed his. Finally Victor lifted his face from her's to look into her platinum eyes "I hope you're right" He rasped out, looking down at his bloody hand.

. . .

"How is it even possible, Jimmy?" Victor sat in front of a convenience store, on a flip phone that he bought just last week to communicate with his brother. He called to try and figure things out, and since he didn't have many friends he called the one person who he could turn to.

"I don't know exactly...All I know is they found out that the mutation gene comes from the father"

"So this is my fault then?" Victor sighed, hanging his head low.

"I wouldn't call it your fault, but yeah...pretty much" One thing that was always set in stone for Jimmy, was that he was blunt and didn't apologize for it.

"Shit" Victor ran his claws against his scalp as he thought over their situation. A lump stuck in his throat thinking about it too intensely. Dr. Penn was after them and now they had another even bigger reason to stay as far away from him as possible. The more he thought this over the more he wanted to hide Bea away and hunt this Baxter down once and for all.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Victor...You've got something here"

"What's that?" Victor snapped, Making Logan sigh.

"A chance at a normal life" Logan said sadly "I know I had that once even if I can't fully remember it, but I know it was there" He sighed slowly and cleared his throat "You've got this chance now and you've never had it before. It's new, so it scares you but, bub...you gotta hold onto this. Protect this until you can't any more. Cuz' if you let this fly away...you may never get it back again" There was a dark emotion filtering through the other line. Victor could hear it clearly when some one else might not notice it. In short, he felt his brother's pain.

There was a silence on Victor's end of the line for a brief moment before his deep voice broke the silence "You're a sappy piece of shit, you know that Jimmy?" This was enough to make Logan chuckle shortly.

"Yeah well, one of us has to be" He smiled, even though he knew Victor couldn't see him "Just take care of your self okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" Victor grunted, but smiled too. Even if it was brief, it was still there "You too, little brother" Their phone call didn't last much longer than that. Victor called only because he was looking for answers. He knew Jimmy wouldn't have them, but he still needed to hear his voice. He wanted to tell him about his war dream, but it slipped his mind until he hung up. Reminded of the blood and chaos in his mind. His worries becoming images. Dark, bloody images...

"Hey Vic" These thoughts were interrupted by Bea's voice as she presented a bottle of beer to him " Drink before we get back on the road?" Victor looked slowly up from the bottle, his gaze stopping on her midsection, then continued all the way up to her eyes. They had light in them this time around, and a kindness in them that made him smile.

"Yeah" He took the bottle, opened it with his claw and took a swig of the bitter drink while his mate joined him and sat on the side walk next to him. He felt her lean against him and he welcomed the touch with an open arm draped around her shoulders "So..." He said swirling the liquid in the dark colored bottle.

"So?" Bea repeated, turning to her mate with an eyebrow raised.

He sighed, like he truly didn't want to talk about this, but he continued on regardless "IF we're going to keep this kid, we need to set some rules down...Just precautions to make sure you stay safe" He looked at her and rose his arched eyebrow in return.

"If?" There was hope in Bea's eyes and Victor sighed knowing he had to explain himself. He still was wary of this decision but so far this cub did something he was beginning to think was impossible. Before Victor could explain himself Beatrice spoke up "What are these rules and guidelines, Vic?"

Victor groaned softly and took a few more swigs of his beer before he cleared his throat, like he was about to make a long list of things she wasn't allowed to do "Rule number one, I don't care if this cub is the source of your new found Healing factor," He sounded like he doubted it still "We're going to keep you OUT of danger as much as possible. Which currently means getting to a safe house and staying there till you pop" He explained, took another drink, then continued "Rule number two, If I tell you to do something, do it. 9 times out of 10 it will be for both your sake and the sake of our ki-cub" He growled lowly at himself, only making Bea smile "Rule number three, You're not to go out on your own. Last time you did something simple on your own you were stabbed..."

"Vict-"

"NO" Victor interrupted her before she could protest. His eyes were sharp and cold. He was absolutely serious "Beatrice, This isn't a negotiation, this is serious" He let go of her when she pulled back from him a little. His concern was getting the best of him "If we're gonna make sure you both make it out of this anti-mutant war alive, you gotta trust me"

She looked into his eyes, staring into them for what seemed like forever. Her expression was one of disappointment. Knowing she was going to be under lock and key was frustrating for the most part, but she understood why he did this. It wasn't just her he had to protect anymore. Her expression softened as she looked him in the eyes "I've always trusted you, Vic" Her hand reached up to rest against his cheek. A reminder that she was, and always will be his rock.

In a quick motion he took her hand in his, and kissed her palm before moving her hand to his chest where his heart was. Gripping it firmly but not enough to hurt her, showing her that he would be strong for her, but always gentle "That's all I can think of for now, but I reserve the right to add more rules later on, got it?" When she nodded he sighed and looked down at the concrete. His fingers entwined with hers as he pressed her hand against his chest. Keeping her close "Jimmy was right...I'm scared" He admitted quietly. As if some one else might hear him "I'm scared of loosing you, I'm scared of..." He sighed realizing he would have to share this eventually "I'm scared of becoming my father, Bee"

Victor didn't get the chance to clarify what he meant. What his father did to him. She simply leaned in closer and shook her head to him very clearly "I won't let that happen" she said with a fire in her eyes, and fierceness in her words "Whatever your father did to you, I will make sure won't ever happen to our cub. You won't ever become him" Although she looked like a protective mother lioness, this protection extended to him too. Her words were filled with determination as she set in stone, that so long as she lived, He wouldn't become his father. The best part was, that Victor believed her. The edge left both of their voices and eyes as her pulled her into to a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her as her's were snug against his frame.  
Though they fought each other and butt head's once in awhile, one thing was sure, They were partners. They had been partners since the day they escaped the Island, and they would be partners through their latest adventure of parenthood. As Victor protected her from the outside evils of the world, she would protect him from the evils within him. This equal share of the workload would make this endeavor easier. The difficulties and obstacles would always be there, but with each other, they could face them more confidently.


	23. A part of me too

The wind blew past his ear as his eyes cast down to the pale colored map. Looking for new locations and safe routes for him and Bea. They had to find a new safe house for them until Bea went into labor and even then, he had to keep them both safe from Baxter. He couldn't afford to loose her, and loosing their baby would send her off the deep end. This much he knew for sure.  
Victor's attention went from the map in front of him to the feral female sitting inside the trailer. She was picking at her claws while she sat in the passenger seat, waiting for him to finish his planning. For a second they made eye contact and the two shared a brief smile. That was one thing Bea had over most others, she knew how to bring the best out in Victor. Even with the circumstances at hand, they were a perfect pair. The sudden eye contact brought the female feral to her feet and out the door of the trailer, making her way around the front to where her mate was "Hey, sugar..." Her voice was just as welcome as the touch of her daintily sharp claws on his shoulder "How's it going?"

Victor looked down at his mate, planted a kiss on her temple while he wrapped a hand on the small of her back, a sigh leaving his lips "Not good" He leaned forward and gestured she do the same thing, a long claw pointed to a few marks along the map "We're kind of stuck here, Bee. I made a few calls and found that no matter where we go there's a trading house or an anti-mutant club waiting around the corner for us" He groaned deeply and shook his head "If it's not Baxter it's a bunch of ignorant frail humans..."

Beatrice leaned against her mate as she looked down at the map before them. Her eyes wondered it for a while. Each state, each city, each route. There was almost no where they could go in North America with out running into trouble. She stood there next to him silently for a brief moment before nodding slowly "We are in a bit of a pickle here" She sighed with him and then leaned against the hood of the trailer car, squinting closely at the top.

"Yeah, We are..." Victor grumbled lowly, irritated with the whole situation "Maybe you were right, Bee. We should have stayed at the school"

"Hang on"

"Hmm?" He turned back to her and leaned over her to see what she saw.

"There," Beatrice pointed at a state up in the corner with one sharp claw "This part of Alaska is hard to get to unless you know your way around the forestry. Not only would it be nice to go back to my home state, but it's quiet and this the one state with out a trading post in sight, the only other one is Texas" She leaned up and looked Victor in the eyes "I'm **not** spending my pregnancy in the heat of Texas" She rose her eyebrows to him, and lowered her eye lids to show how serious she was.

The seriousness of her tone and the look on her face made the feral smile gently "Yes, Dear" His smile slipped away as he leaned down and looked more closely at the map "It has potential to be a safe place...We'll try it out, but the second shit get's hairy, we're out. Got it?" With an affirming nod from his mate, Victor sighed more contently "Alaska it is then"

Beatrice rubbed his shoulder slowly and leaned against him, her thoughts stuck on that one shape on the map. Alaska was her home, where she spent 8 years of her life. It would be wonderful to share this special place with her future child. The thought of sitting in front of a fire with a feral child in her lap as they read a story with Victor to the side of them; Trying to stoke the fire but getting to caught up in the scene before him to finish. This was a thought that kept her going. A wish, a dream, a _need_ , that Victor and her would finally have a sense of normality. She would be lying if she said she thought they had a good chance at this dream. She knew for a fact what actually would happen is that they would continue to hide away from the world, struggle to get by, and worst of all they would continue to fight for their lives. Even thought she knew this was the more likely outcome, she still dreamed of the previous version their lives could go. She just wish it wasn't too much like the latter.

"Bee" Victor's voice and short tug on her shoulder made her break her thoughts and focus up on him "You okay?" He gestured to her hand gripping her lower abdomen and the scent she gave of was one of worry.

"Yeah" She squeaked out, clearing her throat and nodding slowly "I'm okay, just a little nauseous"

"Well, Come on...Let's get you inside" He began to fold up the map again and gestured for her to join him inside the trailer. Bea nodded to him and took a second to look behind her. The quiet open plains next to the road where they stopped made her feel..exposed. She was ready to be surrounded by trees again, and play in the rushing rivers like she did when she was a child.

. . .

Victor sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her get dressed. They had been on the road for a week now and with each day that passed the more Victor thought about what they were going to do. No amount of beer or whiskey could drown out the thoughts that stuck around in his head. The only thing that truly seemed to quiet his busy mind was her. It didn't matter if they were sitting in silence, or talking about...anything! Whenever she was around, it seemed his darkness was chased away for just a little bit longer.  
Today was different though. Today his dark thoughts were about her and their unborn child. He still wasn't used to the idea of having a child. In fact he purposefully distanced himself from the idea of the child. He didn't see himself teaching the kid to ride a bike or holding it close like a father should. He always saw himself as the monster that gave life to another monster. If Bea knew he referred to their child as a monster she'd probably leave him again, which is why he kept these particular dark thoughts to himself. She didn't need that image brought out into the light of her mate.

Beatrice slipped her final piece of clothing on over her head, it was a skin tight white tank top. She was looking for comfort that day. The week before now was brought wit ha terrible bought of morning sickness. She always seemed to be a littler paler than normal now because of how sick she felt. With her eyes closed and a deep breath she let her body relax, and her muscles loosen up. Victor's eyes watched her carefully for a brief moment as his gaze was fixated on her belly. There was a frown now on his lips as he looked closer "You're starting to show, Bee"

"Hmm?" Bea looked up from rubbing her neck and her soft grey eyes stuck on Victor's gaze. Following it, she looked down at her lower abdomen "Shit" she closed their closet door and looked in the mirror sideways. Though mostly noticeable to those whom knew she was actually pregnant, Victor was right. A small bump extended from her usually flat stomach. She lifted her shirt up just a little and cupped her soft skinned belly with the other hand "I am" She whispered softly. To a stranger's eye, it would look like she had gained a few pounds from recent months, but to them, they knew; There was a feral cub growing inside of her.

"Your pheromones are getting stronger too..." Victor piped up, his eyes still fixated on her exposed belly. He blinked finally though, and looked up at her "You won't need to yet, but soon you'll need to cover up more and hide your scent from other ferals"

Bea lowered her hands as she walked closer to him, her hands now resting on either bearded cheek, her thumbs rubbing them gently "Are you going to be okay?"

Victor looked up at her, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist and just under her butt "I don't know" He spoke honestly. Although she appreciated his honesty, she wished he was at least excited as she was. There must have been some way that he would be more open to the idea of their child. She wondered if the more she showed in this pregnancy, the more he would distance himself from her? She tried to hide on coming tears, but Victor could smell her sadness from a mile away, let alone right in front of him "Hey" He whispered to her "Don't do that" He took her hand from his cheek and rubbed his tenderly buy firmly "No matter what I feel, Bee, You will always be what matters most to me"

"Vic..." She sighed lowly and shook her head "I don't want you to be miserable..."

Victor sighed heavily and looked up into her eyes, watching those tears fall, he felt guilty for not being more on board with this. He didn't want her to be alone in this journey, but he also wished she would see things from his point of view. Understand that though he loves her dearly, he feels like he's caused her a lot of pain. He looked away from her gaze for a second to try and figure something out, something that would ease both of their minds. Finally he leaned froward and planted a soft kiss on her belly. Then slowly standing to look down into her eyes "I won't be...So long as I have you, any situation we're put in will turn out okay, okay?" Seeing her slowly nod and still tear up made him sigh "That includes this...baby" He finally said out loud what it was. It still stung in his mouth, but he was getting used to it more and more.

Bea looked up in shock to hear him actually acknowledge their child out loud "Vic...?" She gasped.

Victor nodded slowly to her and sighed "Bee, Look" He started out and sat them both down, setting her on his lap to be closer to her "The thought of having a kid scares me...For more than one reason. I don't think I'm exactly father material, you could get hurt at any moment...healing factor or not, and it was hard for me to get close to some one like you. You learned to love me, this kid might learn to hate me..." He sighed as he looked up at her "It's going to take me a long time to warm up to the idea of this baby, but with your constant help to ease my mind, and show me...that this baby can be a blessing and not a curse" He sighed heavily and softly smiled to her "I could get used to the idea of being a father"

The moment he said those words, the second he smiled, was the exact time that she lunged forward and hugged him tightly. Knocking both of them onto the bed with Bea on top of Victor. All she mostly heard was that Victor was going to let this baby live, and maybe even help raise it with her. She understood his worries, and would be a constant reminder that those worries are minor and couldn't compare to the future they have coming for them. That she would always stick by his side, just as he now solidified the fact he would too.  
Finally, Bea sat up to look down at him. Her blonde curls in her face, but her beaming bright smile clear as day "You really mean it, Sugar?"

"I really do" Victor chuckled deeply as he stared up at her. Her excitement and happiness was like a drug to him. If this is what made her happy, he would force his fears to the side for now "Who knows, maybe raising a cub of our own could be pretty...entertaining?"

Beatrice chuckled deeply and shook her head as she watched him prop himself up on his elbows. She leaned down and kissed his lips with a big smile "I know you'll make a good father, Vic...I'll make sure of it" She winked, which only made Victor smile further "You and I have months to get ready for this baby, I'm not asking you to be ready now, and I'm not even asking you to be ready when it's born...All I ask is that you stick by me, that you love me, and that you help me through this" Her voice was serious than excited. She let him sit up more and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Always" Victor whispered to her as he wrapped his right arm around her waist, his left holding himself up "I'll try to be ready, That much I can do...I just" He huffed softly "I have a hard time caring for people"

"Well..." She looked at him, and bit her lip "If you have trouble loving this baby," She smiled warmly to him and traced his jawline tenderly "Remember this baby isn't just all you, Vic, there's a part of me in there too" She wasn't wrong. Suddenly a release washed over his body as this new thought popped into his head. How could he call this child a monster? It may be genetically his, but it was hers too, and although Beatrice was one nasty mutant not to be fucked with...she was no monster.

This new thought made Victor smile much more and he nodded to her "In that case, I hope it turns out just like it's mother..."

* * *

 **Long hiatus? Short chapter? Not on point details? Yup. I had a bit of writer's block, along with a lot of errands, outings, and personal shit I had to deal with. But! I think I have the flow back and was able to actually sit down and write a chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer...**

 **Hope you enjoy this one, and by the way...IF you have any questions, please ask them! I'll be answering them in my next chapter or at the v ery end of the story.**

 **\- SG**


	24. The monster inside me

The long road was mostly met with bathroom breaks and few empty parking lots for them rest during the night. They avoided trouble well, working with each other when one felt the need to run, they ran. Their partnership was growing stronger as each day passed. There were times when things were rough. One of them wouldn't see it from the other's point of view. Or they misunderstood each other a lot. Living in such a small space with one grumpy elder mutant, and a pregnant hormonal feral was a bad mix. Every night though, Beatrice would remind Victor how much she loved him. How much she couldn't live with out him. During the times their arguments and fights were bad, it was harder to admit to this, but it was also more important to make this fact clear then. They needed to heard from each other once in a while.

A month passed with this being the norm. Not much trouble from outside forces meant more room for internal conflicts between mates. They made it work though and as the days passed so did their long journey to Alaska. They were in Canada now and set up camp for the night in a camp ground made for RVs. Allowing the two to grab showers, and cook a hot meal as the cold winds outside called for it. That night was steak and mashed potatoes. They deserved a treat after eating nothing but junk food and sandwiches. Not to mention Beatrice's cravings for meat was becoming a hassle. Victor noticed this the most when she set their plates of food on the table. He always preferred his meat to be a little more bloody than most people preferred, but not Bea. She always cooked her meat, whatever it was, through and through with a tiny bit of pink at times. That night however, her steak was still pink on the outside let alone the inside. It was a worrying moment for Victor, but he realized that being a pregnant feral, her cravings would match her primal nature. So he didn't mention it.

Beatrice's behavior was becoming more and more primal however. At the drop of a hat she could be growling out in the distance like a dog that's heard something no one else could. She was protective of her territory, and her space. Even if _Victor_ encroached on her space for too long, she'd become irritable. Her behavior was confusing at times. Yet every other time she was the same ole' Beatrice. It was hard to watch her change so much and then return to normal a second later. He worried if the Bea he knew would be the same at the end of all this.

That night, Victor lay in bed with his eyes closed. Thinking of where they could go once they found themselves in Alaska. There must have been some cabins or something they could rent out. They weren't too far from Victor's old cabin, maybe they could stop by and pick up a few things? Then sell the place for a new home? His thoughts were broken by the sound of Beatrice getting up from where she sat on the edge of the bed. He turned over to see her standing, and staring out the window. Her eyes sparked with a glow that rivaled his in his most primal state of mind. Victor slowly sat up on the bed and watched her closely. Her claws were unsheathed, her eyes fixated, and her hips cocked like she was ready to pounce. Victor slowly stood up and stalked over to her quietly.

"Victor" When she spoke she swallowed hard, gulping at nothing but spit and air.

"Yeah, baby...I'm right here" He stood next to her now, close, but not touching her. He wanted to give her space in case she became volatile.

"I..." she gasped sharply "I need something"

"Whatever you need, baby, I'll get it for you" He whispered like he wanted to ease her frantic mind.

There was a shudder in her stance and a look of shock on her pale face "I need...I need to kill something right now" She shivered like there was an itch inside her she needed to scratch. Victor looked down at her hand and saw that she had clenched it tightly. So tightly that her claws dug into her skin, making her bleed. Victor finally set his hand on her shoulder furthest away from him so that he could pull her closer to him.

"Shhh" He hushed her slowly and sighed "Come on, let's get you into a pair of sweats and we'll go out for a quick hunt..."

. .

"Victor" Beatrice stood outside of the trailer as her mate locked it up, she turned to him, her eyes still bright as she clicked her claws together in an anxious way "Hurry"

Once he was done, Victor made his way over to her. Her pheromones were much stronger than before, and the look in her eyes was bringing out the animal in him as well. It was hard not to let go and run out into the woods with her. He had to make sure she was protected though. He had to stay in a sobering mind set to watch her, and make sure she didn't hurt herself...or worse.  
At the same time though, he didn't want to lock her up and potentially make the situation worse. If she needed to run off and kill something to release all that tension of being cooped up in a small environment, he wouldn't deny her that release. In fact this night was even more of a reason to rush to a new home where she didn't feel the need to kill something so intensely.

"Okay, let's get you out there" he started to lead the way into the forest, but the second she was given the 'go ahead' she rushed past him and into the woods. The sounds of her feet crunching the sticks and leaves of the forest floor were matched with the sounds of her huffing. She was in desperate need to run, to hunt, to let her instincts run wild. Victor took a leisure walk after her, letting her have enough leash room to roam and enjoy her time out in the cold night air. He was faster than her and could catch up if he needed to. Her breathing, her racing heart, and her footsteps were loud sounds telling him exactly where she was going.  
When these noises stopped, so did Victor. She had been off on her own for about half an hour now. He stood there in the dark, letting his senses and instincts sink in enough to find her. There was a flash of bright light that broke the darkness, followed by the sharp smell of blood and ash. Victor took off after the light and the smells. Leaping forward so his front palms landed first, and then his back legs. Covering more ground this way and reaching his mate sooner.

The light of the half moon broke through the trees and illuminated the hunched over frame of a person, over the body of another. Victor's heart sank as he smelled Beatrice's blood. This concerned him enough to let out a menacing snarl. One of which would frighten the toughest of men. This snarl was met with a flash of eyes. Perfect grey eyes that settled back into their normal color. Beatrice was hunched over this body, blood pouring from her mouth as flesh caught in her teeth. This was not her blood. The smell of her blood came from the scrape on her knee. Victor relaxed seeing his mate was the attacker and not the one attacked. He stared at her for a long moment, as her breath created steam clouds in front of her face. Finally he spoke "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" Beatrice blurted out, but in a hushed whisper. She looked slowly down to the corpse at her feet and swallowed the blood that still resided in her mouth. When Victor took a step closer he saw that the body was not of a human, but of a deer. A sigh of relief left his lips and he nodded to her.

"Do you remember killing that deer?" He asked seeing it had a few, bite sized chunks missing from it's hide.

"No" Beatrice shuddered from the cold and the thought of her killing it "I remember chasing it, but not killing it"

Victor shook his head slowly and crouched down low to her level "You're lucky this wasn't some John Doe, Bea"

"I know" She breathed out

With a frown, Victor's anger almost began to rise a little. It was almost like he _knew_ this was going to happen "Do you get what I was saying now?" He grunted "You being Pregnant and not being able to control your powers, is dangerous. To mostly you" He got closer to her as she panted from running and sniffed at her "You killed this animal, and hurt yourself in the process. It wasn't even by your own free will, Beatrice. You felt the **dire** need to kill something like forty minutes ago" He lifted a blonde curl from her eyes and brushed it behind her ear with his claw "This worries me, Bee...I don't want to cage you up like some animal, but dammit..."

At the mention of caging her up, her eyes flashed again to their platinum color and cold stare. Suddenly, Victor was seen as a threat. Beatrice edged her feet closer a little like she may pounce on him, Giving Victor enough warning to stand up and get out of the way. Watching her leap and land on the ground in front of him. On her back, a sigh in her throat and her mind thrashed into consciousness again "You...you...you wouldn't actually..." She breathed out.

Victor looked down at her and furrowed his brow further, shaking his head "No, Bea" He held his hand out for her to take it and pull herself up onto her feet "You don't deserve to be in a cage, I was just trying to make a point" Once on her feet, Beatrice finally looked Exactly how she felt. Lost. She looked much paler than usual, her eyes wandered for a moment like she was looking for something normal.

"Vic...?" Her voice squeaked out from her like a mouse was caught in her throat. What happened to his girl? This wasn't her, this wasn't _like_ her. Beatrice Crow was tough, and snippy, and observant. She was almost always confident and cocky. These were the things that made her, _her_!

Victor realized now that there was no talking to her in this state. There was no voice of reason when there was only one voice loud enough to hear. The voice that told her all the secrets of her inner animal. He knew this plight all too well and he knew it was hard to put the animal away and bring the man out again "I'm here, baby" He pulled her into a hug to try and ease her mind. Feeling her bloody claws dig into his clothes made him realize that he should have done this sooner. Just like Beatrice was the light in his dark tunnel, he needed to be the light for her too. He looked behind her and back at the dead deer at their feet as she sobbed into his chest. Behind the deer was a tree with most of it's limbs burnt. That must have been the flash of light he saw. She first tried to burn the dead creature below them, maybe in an attempt to wound it before the final kill. Victor sighed and kissed her temple tenderly. With the events of today, she needed a shower and then some rest.

"Hold still"

Victor held her ankle in his palm while he held a damp washcloth in his other hand, he went to clean the wound on her knee from the night before, but he sighed seeing it was already healed over. The least he could do now was swing the cloth over his shoulder and shake his head. Was it this weird when he healed from a wound to other people? Maybe not. People expected this from him, he wasn't used to this from her.

"Sorry, babe...Looks like Junior has you beat in healing me" Beatrice chuckled, looking much more healthier and more like herself. After the sleep she got last night it was expected that she would be better now. She slept in much longer than she usually did. Which to Victor was a good sign.

"Junior huh? Is that what we're calling him now?" Victor smiled as he stood up again.

"Well, Him or her..."

"Uh, no" He shook his head and went to the kitchen for a beer "Sorry to say this, baby doll, but the men in my family don't produce girls..."

Bea shook her head and squinted her eyes at him "You could very well be the first, don't knock that possibility"

"Whatever" Victor laughed and took a swig of his beer as he leaned back in the only chair in the trailer. They were parked up for the next few days to stock up on supplies and cash. So they stayed at an RV park to make things easier. Electricity, water, heat. All of it. That also meant a few more hours of driving last night that Victor wasn't a fan of. While Bea was resting from her night out in the woods, Victor was driving them to a safe location.

Beatrice laid back on their bed and rested her back forearm on her forehead. Staring up at the ceiling "Were you scared of me, last night, I mean?" Her question popped out of no where and it made Victor frown again.

"Not of you, but for you" He explained "I worry about your safety more than I probably should...I was worried about you not healing from a wound that could kill you and now I have to worry about you going crazy and killing people because that thing inside of your womb is making you...Not... _you!_ " Victor was on the verge of shouting by how frustrated he was. Catching himself and slowing his words to calm himself down.

Beatrice sat up again and looked at him with a huff "It's not a 'thing' Victor...It's a baby. And our baby is not making me crazy or 'not me' It's saving me! Healing me from the same thing you used to worry about!" Now she was frustrated with him, this is usually how their fights get out of hand "When will you actually accept this baby as yours. Victor?"

Victor looked at her with furrowed brow and clenched jaw "I told you, I wasn't ready! I told you it would take time! I told you this, RECENTLY..." He stood up now and set his beer on the counter to loom over her a little bit "And fuck you for assuming I don't accept it as mine... I DO. I know that kid is mine because it's just as much of a monster as me!"

Leaping to her feet now, Beatrice stood before her lover and bared her teeth, she gasped like she was taking in enough air to chew him out. She froze though, her face turning pale and a little green as her hand instinctively flung to her middle. She swallowed hard and winced like she was in pain before she actually screamed and buckled over onto her knees "Ahhh!"

All of Victor's rage melted away as he swung in to her side to try and help her. Holding her in his arms as he watched her wince in pain and groan "What's going on!? Are you okay? Talk to me!" His hand settled on the one that gripped her stomach as she shuddered in pain.

"So-something's wrong!" She blurted out in a panic "Something's wrong with the baby!" There was terror in her eyes as she realized that her child might be in trouble "You've..." She panted rapidly "You've got to take me to the hospital!" Panic began to grow in Victor's eyes too as he feared for both of their lives. He picked her up with a rush of adrenaline and set her in her seat in the front while he went to the wheel, sat down and started the car.  
He mentioned something quickly about getting her there as fast as possible, but he was so rushed and panicked that it barely came out as anything but a mumble. He barely bothered to put anything away or tie anything down. He was one track minded now as he hit the gas pedal with full force. Just when he talked himself into believing that it was nothing but bad cramps, Beatrice shrieked and began to grow hysteric "Victor!" When he turned to look at her, her hand was red with sticky blood and her shorts stained a little "I'm bleeding!"

"Oh shit..."


	25. By all means

A tap of a finger on a glass, and a short chuckle hung in the air like stale smog. Tainting the air with smugness that was the man behind the desk. To his left, stood two shadows, one a man, the other a woman. Even their shadows didn't have a sense of humanity in them. With a press of his glasses up against the bridge of his nose and the adjusting of his seat, Baxter Penn, grinned at the man standing before him "You have news for me?" The man slowly nodded as he hunched his shoulders and bowed his head. Though he was his boss and had a need for the man, Baxter had the rising aura of him. One that told him he showed no mercy when even in the simplest of meetings.

"Yes, sir, I do, sir" The man muttered just loud enough for Baxter to hear him.

"Well?"

"Well, uhmm..." The man stood up more and took a deep breath "We have sources that say Subject named; Chimera, is traveling to Alaska, sir"

Baxter rose his eye brow slowly and tilted his head as he pressed a knuckle to his lips in deep thought "Well...Are your sources reliable?" He sat up slowly and lifted his glass for a drink of scotch. Swirled it in his glass as the ice clinked against the sides making a subtle noise.

"Yes, sir. They have been trailing subjects code-named; Chimera and Sabertooth for weeks since they left Xavier's school for gifted youngsters" He swallowed hard as his eyes darted to the blood stained hard wood floor just to the left of his desk. He heard rumors that Baxter had killed his maid recently for the mere fact that he could do it.

"They met with the X-men then?" He sighed "They must have already solidified a stable partnership with them then" He sat up more and set his glass down "These two are traveling alone, yes?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good. Perhaps we can corner them and snatch Chimera's body by the end of the month" Baxter chuckled deeply and looked at his wall of animal trophies "I cannot wait to keep her"

"Sir?" The man standing before him, looked even more nervous "There's something else..."

"What?" Baxter's voice was harsh and sharp as he snapped at the young man. He was growing tired of playing around. He needed his time to plan the death of the feral kind.

"Sir, We have reason to believe, Chimera is pregnant" The moment this young man spoke of Bea's pregnancy, was the second his interests peaked again. His excitement rose to a new level and he grinned.

"MY Chimera, is expecting?" He looked overjoyed, but in the sickest way. Like he was plotting something horribly foul for Bea and her unborn baby. Baxter Penn stood up and walked over to the front of the desk with a big grin on his face. Crossing his arms over his chest as he fixed his glasses and thought it over "Right, this calls for a change of plans...bring Chimera to me, alive" He nodded at his declaration "We'll keep her around for a little longer, at least until that baby of hers is born" He chuckled softly "Can you imagine?" He looked to the shadowy figures to his left "A child born between two high class feral mutants?! With what I understand from Stryker's files, Creed has a family history of mutants. Which means it's more than likely that this poor child will be born a mutant..." He swayed around the desk to the side "The possibilities..." He sighed contently like some sociopath. Baxter then shrugged and walked over to the young man, standing before him now "I thank you for your loyalty and service by the way..." Baxter nodded to him, making the nervous man cower almost at the unpredictability of his boss. Before he could say anything though, Baxter pulled out a pistol from his back and shot the man in the head. Watching his body fall to the ground with a loud thud "You should have started with that information however, I was more intrigued by that than where they were going"

"Another one?" The sound of an unamused female came from the side of him.

"When you spare lives, you spare potential enemies. Always cover your tracks with henchmen that have no one to miss them, and enough money to hide you from the law" He chuckled as he slipped the gun back from where it came from. He then turned back to the two shadows and rose an eyebrow "Now, which one of you want to go out and find my lost feral?"

. . .

The ticking of a clock on the wall, was worse than the silence. The fact he couldn't sit besides her, or force his way in this time, made him weary of the situation. With his brow furrowed, a frown creased on his lips, and his eyes fixated on the tile flooring; Victor Creed waited patiently. Which made the situation that much more unbearable. Unable to comfort her, unable to tell her everything was going to be okay. Everything in him told him to burst through those doors, follow her scent and tell every one else to fuck off. Yet the pure shock of the situation still hung in the air like toxic gas. Stinging, like sharp needles. He was just merely not ready to face the possibility that Bea had lost her baby...their baby.

That's all he could think about on the way there, even as they took her away...he felt the guilt of denying this child and calling it a monster, when the truth was; it was his own flesh and blood. It was his cub. How could he push it away when it was a part of him? He recognized that he was pushing his self hate onto this unborn creature with out actually giving it a chance. What was worse was that now, it may not get that chance. His opportunity to be everything his blood father wasn't, may be gone. His heart ached at this thought. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes only made him picture the tragedy at hand even more.  
Then another thought popped into his head. He didn't want this baby at first, and they were on the run from a psycho. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise? Yeah, Beatrice would be heartbroken, and there would be a lot of healing involved, but this meant that they had a better chance for the future. Maybe once Baxter was long dead and they were settled in the forest some where far away from normal people, he would bring up the option of having a baby again. They would be more prepared then.

Victor's thoughts were interrupted by the free clinic's nurse opening the doors to the waiting room "Mr. Creed?" He stood up now, looking at the nurse, waiting for the bad news that she had miscarried, and that he could take her home soon. That...wasn't the news he got however "She's okay, and she's waiting for you...follow me"

Victor nodded and followed the nurse down the hall, as they walked he looked at her with a confused look "You said she's okay...There's no...lasting damage is there?" He was hesitant about talking about such a thing, but he needed to know if she was staying longer.

The nurse shook her head and looked up at him "No, as far as the doctor had told me, both of them are okay. A little shaken up, but okay"

Victor stopped in his tracks for a second as his breath caught in his throat "Both? She...she didn't have a miscarriage?" He sounded shocked.

The nurse stopped too and shook her head "It was a close call though. Doctor says that by all means, she should have lost her baby. She didn't though" She urged him along again "This way"

He was astonished at the news, shocked and confused. Did his healing factor really run that deeply in the blood of this tiny life? Was this even possible to have this factor let alone pass it along to it's mother? He followed her silently trying to figure out how this could even be possible. Turning the corner into the room where she was at was like a welcome site in a dismal place. There sat Beatrice, tired and weary, sitting on the examination table in a hospital gown. She lifted her eyes to meet his and immediately they began to tear up. Now with the sight of his crying mate in front of him, He rushed to her side and pulled her into a tight embrace. His breathing shuddered as she began to sob into his chest. She wasn't sad, she wasn't crying because she was terrified of what to come, she was crying because she wasn't allowed to until now. All those dark thoughts swirling around in Victor's head swirled around in her's too. She was exhausted from panicking and fearing the worst. Once the news came that the worst was not to come, she broke down from the release of all that pressure and tension.

Finally though, it was Victor that broke the sobbing silence between the two of them "Kid's pretty resilient, huh?"

This made Bea laugh and wipe away her tears as she slowly nodded "Yeah" she pulled away to look up into his eyes "Just like their father" Victor smiled down at her warmly and planted a kiss on her forehead tenderly. Lingering there for a moment to take in her scent. For once, he appreciated the sweet undertone to her natural scent.  
Victor let go of Bea as he watched the doctor and the nurse roll in a machine that looked a little outdated. The doctor was an older gentleman with a white lab coat and a sky blue button up. Once the machine was in place, the doctor thanked the nurse and stood up straight.

"Hello, Mr. Creed. My name is Dr. Gold" He held his hand out for Victor to shake, but Victor was adamant about it. Finally he reached out and shook the doctor's hand..claws and all "Ah" Dr. Gold looked down at his claws for a moment as he let go of his hand "Well, That explains why you're at this clinic and not the actual hospital" Although his words may have been taken as rude, he was truly just stating an observation. Victor and Beatrice were Mutants, and they couldn't go anywhere too public or they could run into anti-mutant activists.

"yeah" Was all Victor was willing to say. He then turned to the machine and rose an eyebrow "What exactly are you going to do to her, doc?"

"Oh this?" He smiled and sat down on a stool, rolling closer to Bea's table "It's an Ultrasound machine, we're going to do a little check up on your baby, make sure it's developing correctly. Especially after the incident she had today"

Victor looked at the machine and then down at Bea for a second before nodding. Almost like he was saying that he would allow this to happen. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to what the little thing looked like. He then made eye contact with Beatrice and rose an eyebrow to her. As if to ask if she was okay. With a subtle nod and a pat of his arm, She let him know that she was okay enough to let things happen.  
Dr. Gold instructed her to lay on her back and lift her gown up enough so that they could cover her with a towel and still expose her belly. Once she did as he said she positioned herself with her arm over her head and the other laying just under her breasts. She turned to look at the screen as the doctor squeezed cold jelly onto her skin and pressed the wand on her as well. She took a deep breath and felt her muscle tighten. Like the anticipation was killing her. What if they found something else wrong with her baby? Victor however was a welcoming presence. Once he saw her tense up, he stood besides her and grasped her hand just above her head. Pulling it up to his lips to give her that quick comfort of knowing he would be besides her the entire time.

For a long moment, there was nothing on the screen but blurred images. Then once he moved the ultrasound wand a certain way the soft thumping of it's heart beating became loud and filled the room with it's rhythm. Followed by the loud beating heart of their baby came the image. A blurred black and white screen, showing the poor thing moving in small bursts "Now, you're not far enough along to find out the sex of the fetus, but I can tell you that as far as I can tell...it's perfectly healthy" This news earned a gasp and a big smile from Beatrice.

Victor however, stood there for a long time in silence. Watching the screen intently. Focused on nothing else but the hand of his mate that he held, and his child shown on the screen. His eyes did not waiver, did not blink, and he barely breathed loud enough to be noticed. _This was his child._ It was actually there. It wasn't just a lump of flesh inside of his mate, and it wasn't just a heart beat barely heard by the average ear. It was actually there, actually living, and actually his. Victor was so enthralled by this image that he didn't even hear the doctor ask if they wanted a picture. He would be thankful to know that Bea answered for them. She then turned to look up at him and saw the look of awe on his face. She smiled at him with such pride, it showed on her face.

When the machine was turned off, and Bea was able to wipe the cold jelly off her belly, The doctor sighed and turned to Victor and Beatrice with a stern look on his face "I'm gonna be completely honest with you two, As happy as this may be..that you avoided a tragedy by some miracle, it shouldn't have happened" He was serious enough to bring them both into full consciousness "Ms. Crow you were extremely lucky...I don't know by what force caused you to bounce back so quickly from such a thing, but it is either a coincidence...or a blessing" He shook his head "To make sure it wasn't just some lucky break, I encourage you to take it easy. Stay away from stressful situations and don't over do things" He sighed and took off his glasses "You may not be so lucky next time"

Victor did not appreciate the dark tone the Doctor took with his mate, but he understood his severe tone. He tried to make it clear to them that although Victor virtually was, Beatrice was not immortal. She was not exempt from painful tragedies. She didn't need to hear that though, she knew very well that she wasn't exempt from tragedies. She used to live one every day of her life for 20 years.  
With a few more words of wisdom, The Doctor told them that he'd give them a minute to themselves while Beatrice got dressed. Once he was gone, Beatrice breathed out slowly like she was holding her breath the entire time "Holy shit..."

"No kidding" Victor replied to her mumbled curse. He looked down at her with soft eyes as she stood on her own two feet "How are you feeling?"

Beatrice began to get dressed again for the mere fact she was ready to go home and lay down, but she looked up at him and nodded gently "Still a little shaken up, but I'm okay" Victor nodded in response as he stared at the now blank screen. She tilted his head back down to look at her and she rubbed his cheek with his thumb "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked hesitantly. She worried that even after seeing their baby, he still didn't want it.

It was actually quite the opposite. He smiled down at her and pulled her close to him by her waist, leaning down until their faces just barely touched each other "I am now" He then pulled her closer to plant a tender and loving kiss on her lips. Getting lost in her taste and her comfort.


	26. Do you fold?

**_Hi guys! Long time no read, huh?  
_ _Well, I'm hopefully back now! My chapters may be farther between each other, but I actually want to get back into the process of writing this story again. I have new chapter ideas, new event ideas, New Alternate universe ideas and man, so much more than that. However, because it's been so long since I last wrote a chapter, my writing may be all over the place and the characters may be a bit flat...But I will try my damndest to fully get back into it and crank out great details and great chapters._**

 ** _-SG_**

* * *

 _Thick snowflakes fall like the petals off a cherry tree. Creating a blanket around her of cold, soft, snow. She lifts her chin up and sticks her tongue out to catch a flake or two with a smile wider than her cheeks can handle. Her eyes lit up with joy and her voice bounces with child like laughter. That's exactly what she was; A child. A little girl standing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by a thick layer of snow fall and underbrush. Her little blue winter coat buttoned up tight with the strength and care of a mother. Her knitted red cap snug against her temples. Her boots tied tight and kept her feet dry as she trekked through the thick Alaskan snow. She lifted her head up as far as she could to see the clouds cover the stars above her. Though it was so dark, the tiniest bit of light bounced off the white snow and brightened up the world around her. Making it easier for her to see. She blinked slowly as her smile faded. The cold air was crisp and turned her warm breath into a puff of steam. The cold was getting to her now, and the fun began to drain. She needed to get home. Let her blonde curls dry off, and warm up next to an open fire._

 _In the midst of her face turning back to what was in front of her, she heard a familiar voice. A loud, deep, masculine voice. It was her father calling her inside for dinner. The laughter of both him and a woman, her mother, echoed in the deep of the woods. Yet the light of her cabin-home led the way through the thick forestry. She was not lost so long as she followed the warm light amid the cold darkness around her. She smiled, called back, and turned to make her way home._

 _Home. Home was cold, and yet was so welcoming to her. She always told her self she would never forget her home, but in truth she had. So much had happened between now and back then. It would feel foreign to her now. Yet she would never forget the night she was taken from her home. A violent grasp onto her shoulders and..._

"Guhh!" A sharp gasp came from her lips as she jolted upright into a sitting position. Her chest heaving with each heavy panting breath. Her skin pale like she was sick. Her eyes focused on nothing but the pile of dirty clothes at the foot of their bed. Beatrice felt her shoulders slump and a relaxed breath went with them. A deep, but comforting voice seemed to catch her attention.

"You okay there?" Victor stood at the edge of the bed. His clawed hands on his hips as he looked down at her. She had been sweating and clawing at their sheets, again "Rough dream?"

Beatrice ran her claws through her short blonde curls and nodded as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Feeling sick to her stomach. This time however, she didn't know if it was the morning sickness or the fear still heavy in her stomach. Her eye lids felt heavy as she rubbed one eye "I'm okay...Just, tired" She took a deep breath. Scooting to the edge of the bed to swing her legs off the side.

"Was your dream about...me again?" Victor sat down next to her and asked with a pause in his voice. They told each other damn near everything now a days and the fact that he not only knew she dreamed about him attacking her once before, but feared it happened more was enough to tell her...that maybe she shared too much. Beatrice looked up into his eyes and gave a soft sigh. Her face gently pressed against his thick upper arm and breathed out. Comfortable against her mate.

"No, baby" She whispered lowly, her hand resting in the crease of his arm as she looked up into his eyes "It wasn't about you this time...it was strangely about what I remember of...home"

"Home?" Victor's brow furrowed as he studied her features "You remember your old life? Before Penn?"

"Vic," Beatrice laughed softly and nodded to him "I remember a lot actually..." She took his hand in hers and thought about her old family with a warm smile on her lips "My father was a lumberjack, surprise surprise, and he was good at his job too. My mother was a local pharmacist, or at least that's what she told me. She was gone longer than my father. I remember coming home to my father, and helped him make dinner for my mother" Her descriptions, though warm, seamed vague. Like the pieces to the puzzle were word and faded, only some were clear and sharp "She was tall, kind, and had the sweetest smile. With brunette curls and big blue eyes. My father was blonde, with a big bushy beard. He reminded me of those vikings you saw on TV. He was taller than my momma..." Her voice changed now, and her eyes grew softer "Bigger too. Momma always used to say he was meant for cuttin down trees" She took a gentle breath "He used to pick her up...Sweep her off her feet and toss her over his shoulder like she was nothing to him. I think she was everything to him though...She was always his main focus in everything he did, besides me I think...I think he and momma loved me more than they did each other" She swallowed hard for a second and all these warm happy memories, turned sour as her voice cracked.

"Bee?" Victor was quiet up until now, paying close attention the things she loved most about her past. When her voice cracked though he shifted to try and snap her out of it. Concern for her growing.

"Even after...they...they were so quick..." Her sentences were shattered like glass and so was her voice.

 _...With a flash the voices went from just her parents to so many. The voices of men bigger than her, more foreign than her. Her little voice called out for her parents and with the shriek of her mother, came the big booming shout of her father. Calling her name. Threatening the men that held so tight onto her. A black cloth went over her head and her father grew louder, like he was closer. She could hear his rushed breath and angry swears. She couldn't remember if she had ever heard him this angry before in her life. Though she wasn't shocked either. These men, whose faces she never saw, took his only child...and he wasn't going to give in with out a fight. The only thing that made the shouting stop...was the loud bang of a gun, then the shriek of her mother once more._

 _She couldn't remember a lot of what happened next, only the sharp prick in her neck and the quiet darkness that followed after._

"BEE!" Victor shook her a little harder and wrapped his arm around her once she broke the flash of her memories, bursting into tears as she melted into his arms. Loud sobs came from the feral female, as she buried her sorrow in her mate's scent. Her crying turned to soft shaking as she buried the memory once more. A darker thought crossed her mind as she sat there in Victor's arms "Hey...?"

"Vic"

"Yeah?"

"I...I don't think you'll get to meet my parents after all, sugar" The fact that the gun shot, killed one of - if not both - of her parents.

. . .

Victor sat in the driver seat like always and looked behind him. Beatrice was sitting at the kitchen table and was doing what she could in a time like this. Planning. She was odd in that sense, when she was stressed out or worried, she planned for something. She had a little journal full of different and detailed plans. From the floor plan of the future house she wants one day, to the way she would escape a cage if she ever got back in one. She planned meals, she planned how to organize the trailer, she planned for the baby, she planned everything she could not because one day she may actually go ahead with her plans; but because they soothed her into feeling like she was in control again. Sometimes Victor thought this was an endearing fact of hers, and other times he worried over it. At this moment though, he didn't stop her. She needed something to work on and feel like her normal self again.

It was amazing to him actually. Victor once had such a negative outlook on life, he still did. He didn't trust any one and thought every one that wasn't him or Bea, was utter shit. Yet at the same time, he was more hopeful with her around. She proved his doubts wrong many times before, and continued to do so. Was the old feral mutant growing soft? Was he allowing this little feral female to wrap him around her tiny little claw? Or was it already done? Since he met her she intrigued him in so many ways. The fight in her eyes was brighter than the fire she breathed. Every time she fought, he wanted her that much more. He knew that they were stronger together, yet he worried if she was right...did that make them weaker when they were apart?

In truth, only time would tell. Dr. Penn would be aware of her condition soon and if he was as sick as Victor thought he was, then perhaps he would want Bea that much more. Victor wished, that he could get alone with Baxter for just a few minutes. He didn't need long to completely eviscerate a man that small. That weak. Dr. Penn was the type of man that hid behind henchmen and hired guns. Take all that away and all you have is a brave little man with no armor. Victor chuckled as he imagined Baxter realizing how easy he would be to kill. He wouldn't be so brave once Victor bared his teeth to him. It was at this moment in time that his bloody thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand on his shoulder and an object motioned in front of his face. It was Bea's hand, and Victor's phone.

"Shit," Victor cursed lowly when he realized who it was "Didn't see you there, baby" He smiled at her and picked the phone up. Beatrice still didn't look happy, but she forced a smile on her face a shrugged. He patted her hip, reaching behind him to touch her. Unlocked his phone while he did so, and answered it "Hey" The caller ID said that it was the X-school, so Victor expected his brother's voice on the other end. Yet it wasn't Logan.

"Victor?" Cassius sounded panicked and shaken up. Like he was confused and broken "Wh-where are you?"

Victor seemed irritated, along with concerned, and if anyone could pull off those two emotions at the same time, it would be Victor "What do you mean where am I? Where the hell are you and what the hell is wrong?!" Beatrice sat down now like she knew she would need to. Her frown deeper than Victor's, as her brow furrowed together. She expected Victor to start yelling, she just didn't know who at.

"I'm...I...I don't know where I'm at...I wanted to call Logan, or professor X but...I have a bad feeling they can't help me right now..." He was panting and struggling with keeping his sentences even and to the point.

"Cass, you are making no fucking sense right now..." At the mention of his name, Beatrice sat closer to the edge of her seat. Her level of concern rising with Victor's voice "What. The. Fuck. Is going on!?"

"I don't know!" Cassius shouted now. His was a big, broad man with a low voice that rarely rose above a normal level of speaking. He showed little emotion in his voice for them ere fact that's how he was trained. Only communicating through actions and sounds. Yet he was shouting, he was panicked, his voice was above his normal speaking level and it just didn't seem like Cass... "Look, I need your help. You and Beatrice need to meet me somewhere..."

"Victor" Beatrice finally spoke up. Cass was loud enough for her to hear his voice through the speaker in his phone. She was concerned for her friend and what he had gotten himself into "Where is he?" She whispered to her mate. She had a look in her eyes that told her she was bound and determined to find him. This...rose many red flags to Victor.

"Cass..." Victor responded to Cassius, not Bea "Do you fold?" Victor's eyes were steady as he looked into Bea's. He was planning something. Beatrice knew what he was planning too. They used to play cards in the common area all the time. Victor and Cass didn't like each other, or rather they just didn't speak with each other often. When they did, it was always as if they were playing cards. Even when they weren't. Victor would ask if he would fold his hand, and Cass would ALWAYS smirk and say 'Not a chance, old man' In a way, they bonded over kicking each other's butts in card games.

"Fold what!?" His response wasn't what he expected though "We...we don't have time...I'm hurt pretty badly, Victor! Like I may bleed out, and I need you to come meet me here...I need you to come and pick me up!"

Victor sighed deeply now, and leaned forward in his chair. The phone still to his ear, he let out a deep and menacing growl "Listen very closely you little shit..." His voice was darker than his growl, and his eyes were cold "I don't know who you are or why you're trying to get me to 'meet you' but it's not going to work...and I want you to know, if I EVER come across you I will fucking gut you like a god damn carcass, do you understand!?" Victor's growls and threats turned into a full on shout. He was angry and Beatrice...Grew Angry too. She realized what he did, and the answer he got. Whoever called him, wasn't Cassius, but some one pretending to be him.

There was a long and silent pause on the other end of the phone. A short breath was the only other sign that someone was still there. A womanly voice on the other replaced Cassius' "Clever boy, aren't you?" She chuckled lowly and sighed once more "It was worth a shot..."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Some one not to fuck with, Creed" Her voice was low and sharp just as much as his could "I'll keep this short and simple for a dumb animal like you to understand...We know about the baby"

It was the mention of his child on the lips of this bitch that sent him into a near frenzy of anger. He stood now as quickly as he could, his muscle tensing and his claws extending their length "You fucking touch my mate or my cub and I'll skin you alive!" He snarl loud into the phone as the woman...chuckled.

"Your threats don't scare me, Sabretooth. I've heard them all before and dealt with badder kitties than you...now, about the brat inside Ms. Crow. Dr. Penn wants this kitten pretty badly and has paid us quite a lot of money to bring it in. Which means my partner and I are prepared to do just about anything to bring them in, so you've got a choice, sweet cheeks...Hand over the girl, or watch her suffer more pain than either of you could imagine"

"Fuck off!"

"Tsk tsk tsk...You can do better than that, honey pie" her laughing only infuriated the man further "I don't think you heard me!" she laughed more "I am going to take that sweet little kitty cat of yours, and wait til she's nice and plump in the middle. Then once she's about ready to pop, I'll ease it along by slicing her belly open slowly...severing each nerve as I come across it!" It was now that she shouted into the phone. Causing Beatrice to jolt and hold a hand to her small bump. She heard what she wanted to do to her. If she wasn't so worried for her baby's life, she would be furious "That's what I'm gonna do to your precious little pet...Now, big boy...what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna find you, whoever the fuck you are...and I'm gonna make sure your death is so slow and painful that you'll want to pass the hell out in the middle of it, but oh...I'll keep you awake for it all. Because every second of your pain that makes you want to die, is every second that I'll enjoy" He grinned with an angry, wicked grin, the tone in his voice showing just how twisted he could be.

"Ooh baby, don't tempt me with a good time" She snickered lowly "Foreplay isn't going to save you, if you want...you'll go down with her"

"Bring it, bitch" It was with these words that Victor was totally done. He hung up the phone and tossed it out the window of the trailer, but not before crushing it with his hands first.

. . .

"Do you think that was too much?" A woman in a lengthy trench coat and black curled hair draped down her face, turned to a much taller man. In the shadows he crept and out into the light, he exposed scales along his thin face and slanted eyes.

"You wanted a reaction...didn't you?"

"Exactly" The woman smirked. Under her arms came what looked to be more fabric. Yet it was thicker and leathery than the actual coat she wore. Almost like it wasn't fabric but skin.

"Why...did you want a reaction again, Bella?" The deep voice of the long thin man sounded truly confused.

"Because...if he's angry enough to make a mistake, that could give us a chance to find and take her back to Penn" There was a subtle nod and grunt from the tall man, as he turned from his companion and past her. Exposing more a long tail than legs "Amon?" The creature turned back to his partner and rose an eyebrow "What do you think gave me away?"

"Besides the fact you failed an obvious personal question of his...perhaps the fact that Manticore can not bleed out"


	27. No such thing as safe

_**I can't tell you guys how good it feels to be back in the flow of things...last night I wrote a HUGE timeline that includes pretty much the last 3 chapters of this story. Lots of events are going to happen and I'm so EXCITED. I am completing this story however...It's time to give these two some closure so that I can start on their next journey together! I won't drop these two completely, there's still SO much I have left for them!**_

 _ **I may even have a few Alternate universe ideas as well...**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm very happy to be back in the swing of things, and hopefully after work every night I'll sit down and get some writing done.**_

 _ **-SG**_

 _ **PS: HUGE WARNING HERE YOU GUYS, LOTS OF GORE, AND LOTS OF SWEARS.**_

* * *

There was a deafening silence in the trailer at that moment. A quiet that chilled her to the bone. The shouting that happened before hand, the threats and the rise of anger in the room was like an explosion of fear and anger. Then settled into this thick fog of terror. The smells in the room wafted into her nose and she winced, as if the scents around her made her sick. She could smell how angry Victor was. How he just stood there with his back to her. Staring out the window with the subtle but describable smell of fear. Victor was furious at the situation. How dare some threaten his family? Dr. Penn was a threat in himself, but with these new enemies...They were unknown, Unpredictable as to what they were capable of. The woman sounded like she was more talk than anything else, and her partner? What was he capable of? Was he some ex-swat team member with a vengeance against mutants? Was he a mutant himself? Were they _both_ mutants? The most important question Victor asked himself was...Were they a _threat_ to his family? This is what scared him the most. The thing that terrified him. If they were an actual threat, more so than Dr. Penn, than there was real danger ahead of them. This wasn't a threat he could hide from...this was a threat that needed to be taken care of.

"Victor?" Bea's soft and tender voice brought Victor out of his head and back to her. She was scared too. She wouldn't say it out loud though, no, she was too strong for that. She definitely smelled scared though. She sat up in her chair and looked up at him. Her short blonde hair had grown in length, her eyes dark from how exhausted she was, her clothes were simple. Victor's T-shirt to keep her warm, comfortable and cover up her small baby bump, and a pair of ripped up jeans. Old and worn from their journey so far.

Victor realized that he was staring at her after she asked for him, he finally took a deep breath and nodded down to her "Everything's going to be okay...I'll make sure of that" He figured she was going to ask, and answered her before she got the chance. His rage turned into this massive sense of protection. His primal instincts taking over to protect what was his. His mate, his child...both would be safe. He would die trying if he had to, and he was a hard fucker to kill.

"Victor..." Beatrice was different however. As much as she wanted to take Dr. Penn down and finally put him in his place for all the things he did to her and her friends. As much as she wanted to go after this new threat...there was a bigger issue at hand. Her motherly instincts were kicking in. She saw that the threat may be bigger than her mate and her, and she knew that in the process she could loose her offspring, so in a fight or flight situation... "Forget Alaska, let's get back to the X-school, where it's safe" She chose to fly.

"Safe?" Victor felt a growl in the back of his throat "Bea, there is no where safe anymore...if Baxter and his fucking lackeys are coming after us then we are in more danger than we thought! What? You think that Jimmy and his band of mutant-pups are gonna be able to keep us safe?!" He was shouting now, his rage reaching it's boiling point "No. Absolutely NOT. Jimmy is more concerned with his team, than us and they are much more concerned with the humans than us...They won't be able to do shit" He huffed, his hands shaking "But **I** will"

"You think I want to go back?" Beatrice stood now, though shorter than him, she still was able to stand her ground "All I want it to run away with you and live in the fucking woods...I want that happily ever after that every one else gets but us!" She shouted back and stepped closer to him "But we have something bigger than us to worry about...We have a baby coming soon and if we...If we skip town and run head first into a fight then we aren't just putting you or me in danger we're putting our baby in danger too" She shook her head slowly "Vic," Her hand settled on her lower abdomen slowly and almost clenched it, tears welling in her eyes as her voice began to waiver and crack "This kid may have some of your healing factor...But we don't know how far that goes. How strong it is, and how much damage it can take before it...before it..."She took a deep shaky breath and rubbed her eyes "We don't know if it's immune to everything, and I have a feeling it's not...I don't want to risk our child's life, Victor"

Victor heard her plea and yet still seemed angry. Did she doubt his abilities? Did she doubt that he would keep her safe? Keep them both safe! "Beatrice," He clenched his jaw and sighed, his voice low as he stepped forwards and set his hand over the one on her stomach "You need to trust me. You need to trust that I will always keep you safe..." He looked down at their hands, resting tenderly over her small bump, as if they were keeping the poor thing inside of her safe...together "Both of you" he whispered to her. She swallowed hard and felt more tears in her eyes, now dripping past her cheeks and onto her chest. His free hand wiping them away with one gentle claw "Please"

"You have...N-no idea...How much I trust you. How much I KNOW you will keep us safe" She swallowed hard and clenched her belly tighter "But even you can't do everything, Victor" she shuddered softly "I need a safe place, a place where I know if you're not around I can defend m-" Beatrice was cut off by Victor dropping both his hands and turning away from her "Victor!" She shouted at him. He moved past her and grabbed his long black coat, his cold blue eyes met her gaze and she froze in place.

"Stay" He said very lowly. He was hurt in a way that Beatrice didn't understand this time. He was angry in more ways than one now, and at the same time...he was being an idiot. A hypocrite actually. He wanted her to be safe and wanted to protect her, yet he turned around and now he wanted to leave. This frustrated her. Where was he going?

"Where the hell are you going?!" She moved from the cab of the trailer to the actual living space.

"Out!" Victor flashed his teeth to her, which made her step back. This was him stepping in as her leader, asserting his dominance in a way she would understand. This didn't stop the fire burning in her chest, the smoke that blew out her nostrils like some fiery dragon. His eyes matched hers and there was this silent, but emotional moment between mates. Victor needed to be away from the situation before he hurt her. He needed time out in the cold. He gave her a soft nod, one that told her that he wouldn't be far. He just needed this time apart. Though his stance was hard and strong, his eyes were softer. The Victor she knew.

Beatrice took a short breath and made a longer sigh, nodding back to him "Come back to me" She whispered. Before she could say anything more, with words or actions, he opened the door and dashed off. Leaving her to close it after him. Locking the door and going over to sit on their bed. Her face hurt from crying, her chest burned from the fire sparking off in her chest, and her stomach was in knots.

She was tired of fighting.

. . .

Victor's walk was cold and silent. Only the sounds of his boots crunching in the frozen ground and his breaths could be heard. He knew those sounds well. They just kind of melted into the back ground as he smelled the air looking for anything out of the ordinary. He could prove to himself and her that he could protect her by doing a walk around the land they stayed at. Make sure everything was safe.  
His head turned to see a deer stepping over a log, looking for something to eat. He stopped and stood there watching the doe search the dead twigs and brown rotting leaves for something to eat. It was elegant when it stepped and made little noise. Only when it's tiny hooves broke a twig did it pause. Finally this deer saw Victor. It's ears moving from side to side as it waited for him to make a move, but no such move was made. He just stood there like a dark shadow. A tall silent statue with the piercing eyes of a hunter. Victor smiled softly when he realized the deer did recognize him as a threat. Though he didn't move, he smelled like an enemy.

Victor's smiled grew a little more intense as he looked into this creature's eyes. He was going to pounce on the poor beast when he lifted his nose in the air and sighed. _She smelled sweet_. Victor's inner animal instincts came to a screeching halt. He had yet to lift his foot to cause alarm to the poor beast, and now he wouldn't at all. The doe was pregnant. Even with Victor's inner killer, his soft spot for Beatrice had grown more than he thought. He saw this young mother to be and thought about her. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Any other time he would rip into her, regardless of the doe's condition, but with his own mother to be back home...he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked into the black eyes of the doe and took a breath, letting out a cloud of steam.

"You're lucky, sweetheart" He said to her "I think you know that too...since you haven't run away yet. You know I won't hurt you" He frowned deeply, and looked the doe up and down "I wonder who's more pathetic actually...You or me?" He laughed deeply which made the doe take a step back "What kind of animal am I if I can't even kill a deer with out thinking about her..." He nodded "You remind me of her, lost, vulnerable...but stubborn as hell" His eyes trailed down to the ground as he clicked his claws together "Maybe that's why I can't kill you...Killing you would just feel like killing her" He clenched his jaw and looked back into the eyes of the doe "Go on, get" He stepped forward now, and the doe instinctively dashed off into the forest. He stopped again and nodded "Smart girl"  
Victor turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction now. Only after a few yards did he hear a loud gun shot. His walking pace though quick as it may be, came to a slow stop. His foot hung in the air before it finally reached the ground. His breath shook for just a second. Why was fearful? Why did he care? Did he put the image of Bea on this poor creature too much? After taking another breath, Victor started to walk in the direction of the gun shot. Hoping that whatever these hunters hit, wasn't this pregnant doe.

To his sad surprise, it was.

Two hunters stood above the body of the doe and with a groan one commented about how they had messed up. That they would have to pay a fine of some sort. The other was commenting about how they didn't have to brag about this particular kill, that they could have just left her there to rot with the winter snow. Victor hid from their line of sight, and sniffed the air. It was her alright. The smell of death mixed with the sweet pheromones of the pregnant doe. He may have let this mistake go until he heard their words. They knew of her condition and still felt no remorse. Once again Victor thought that if Bea wasn't in his life, if she wasn't pregnant, then maybe he would have agreed with them. Though this wasn't the case this time around. She was in his life, she was pregnant, and HE...was pissed.

Victor swung around from where he was hiding and let his growl, deep in his chest, catch their attention. The two men swung around, guns in their firing positions, and they both pointed them at him "Evening gentlemen" Victor grinned with that wicked cheeky smile of his. He opened up his hands to show he had no weapons on him. He slowly walked closer and looked them both up and down. They were tall and skinny, both of them, they were unrelated and had little to no muscle mass. They were weak and would be an easy kill. Their guns would hurt, but he's been shot many times before. No damage done would be permanent or life threatening "Good day for hunting, huh?" He started to chuckle, showing off his bottom canines.

"Who the fuck-?" One mumbled under his breath, the taller one.

"You don't look like you're from around here..." The smaller one, and older looking one, shouted back to Victor. Behind the barrel of his rifle "Where are you from?"

He chuckled again "Well..." He stepped closer "You're right, I'm from out of town. Just stopping by for a bit of fresh air" His smile ceased however when the two men lifted their guns up again, their fingers on the trigger, ready to shoot "I wouldn't do that if I were you, boys" He shook his head. His eyes never leaving the prey he saw before him. Ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"You need to step back, asshole!"

"Jerry! He's a fucking mutant, look at his hands..." The taller one gestured to the elongating claws on Victor's hands.

Both men were terrified at this moment. Both were seriously thinking about whether or not they should just kill him. Finally they shared brief glance with each other before the older one shouted "Fuck it!" He started to shot Victor as fast as he could with his hunting rifle. Though Victor simply bounced back...and began to chuckle again. The other one followed his lead thinking they could both take the bastard down. One of them finally hit Victor in the forehead and he fell back onto the cold hard ground. They lowered their guns for half of a moment and thought that they were safe.

"I've never seen a mutant before like that, Jerry, you...You think they all are hard to kill like that?"

The one named Jerry looked down at Victor's body, and he thought about it "I fuckin' hope not, Tom...I really fucking hope not" He turned to his hunting partner and sighed "We need to call this in, Go run ahead and get the phone out of the truck. Call the sheriff, I'll get rid of as much evidence as I can"

The younger hunter, named Tom apparently, nodded to him companion and started off back the road.

There was a brief moment while Jerry was finding a spot to put the dead doe. He set his gun down and up against a tree while he took the hind legs of the poor girl and started to moved her into a ditch just off the side. When he returned back to the spot where Victor was, he...was gone. Jerry looked to his left, his right, behind him and began to panic. Where was he? He was..dead wasn't he? During this time when Jerry went to reach for his rifle again, Victor's growl was perhaps the last thing he heard. His claws dug into his neck and tore his flesh and veins like they were made out of cloth. The man went pale, and fell to his knees. It was at this point he looked up into his eyes. Victor's icy cold gaze was paired with a wicked grin and the wounds on his face healing faster than normal.

"I warned you" With brute force and speed unlike any other, Victor's thick claws met the spine of the man and a loud snap echoed in the forest. Yet no one was around to hear it. There was no final scream, there was no yell in pain or gasp of air. There was a loud snap, and then a thud as the body hit the ground. Victor stood there for a moment as the rest of the bullets forced their way out from his skin. He stared at the blood, let the smell waft into his nostrils. This feeling he felt after killing something was almost euphoric. The adrenaline still coursing through his body. He realized then that this is what he was made to do. Hunt.

As Victor turned back to the direction of the trailer, he didn't once think about that pregnant doe ever again.

. . .

Not listening to Victor's demands, Beatrice cleaned herself up and stepped out from the trailer. She wasn't far from a corner store and was craving certain snack foods. She knew victor would be furious if he found out she left when he told her to stay, but Victor wasn't the only one who was allowed to step back and take a break. She needed to clear her thoughts as well. Be around something normal, to BE normal.

This walk was met by cars passing by her from time to time. All going on with their daily lives and not thinking twice about her. She was just some blonde walking down the side of the road. They never knew she was a mutant. They never knew she spent 20 years of her life in a cage. Or 3 years of her life on the run with a much more dangerous mutant. They didn't know she could breath fire and...None of them could even tell she was carrying a child inside of her. These were all things she knew. To every one else; She was normal. This was a thought that actually made her smile. Normalcy.

Once Bea crossed the street, her feet met the concrete sidewalk and she was immediately closer to society than she had been in a long time. People would pass by her now, much closer than they were before. They couldn't tell a damn thing about her, but she knew everything about them. A gentleman that passed by her smelled of regret. A couple passed by, where once smelled like sex...and the other one didn't. A young teenage boy slipped behind her, couldn't have been older than 14, he smelled of cigarette smoke and beer. He must have been hanging out with the older looking men standing out side the store. These people tried to hide their sins, when a feral like her or Cassius, or Victor, wouldn't. Most of them smelled like shame. Shame and Guilt.

While Bea grabbed her snacks and a drink to go with it, she turned to wait in line like the rest. As normal as could be. She brought just enough money for her items and wouldn't leave a paper trail, that much was drilled into her head by Victor. She did know how to be safe and smart. Even in her times of stupidity. While she was recounting the tax included in her purchases, the woman in front of her scoffed at the Tv above their heads.

"Mutants! God's way of punishing us, I'm telling you..." She was shorter than Bea, older, and portly. She looked like some angry old hag that had no husband and a ton of cats. Her grey scraggly hair was dyed an awful auburn color "They are filthy animals!" Beatrice looked up at the screen and saw that the news report was all about how the mutants from Dr. Penn's lab were recovering and how they told their stories of torture and pain. They were all Feral mutants. Her own kind "Especially these.. 'Feral kind' Whatever the hell that Doctor was calling them, they belong out in the wild, not with us civilized folk..." The more she jabbered on, the more she pissed Beatrice off "They are dangerous abominations...Forget the wild, They should be put back into cages like the animals they are!" That was the last straw.

"You fucking _cunt_ " The pure sharpness in her voice when she emphasized that word caught the attention of the elder woman. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes wide with shock as she looked back at Beatrice.

"EXCUSE ME!?" She shouted, putting her hand on her hip.

Beatrice snarled now and set her things on the counter, exposing her elongating claws "You fucking heard me!" She snarled louder, exposing the sharp teeth of hers and the fire that burned in her throat. Smoke bellowed out from her clenched jaw as she stared down the woman "You're a fucking disaster of a human being if you think ANY LIVING CREATURE whether they be mutant or human deserves to live in a cage! YOU should be shoved into a fucking cage for 20 years and see how you feel over it! Scared, lost, alone and with out you god damn parents to tell you everything is okay...you god damn bitch" When she took a deep breath, and blew out a bigger puff of smoke, whispers began to be tossed around.

"Y-you're..." The woman was scared now seeing that she could potentially kill her. The cashier behind the counter looked at the screen and then over at Beatrice.

"That's right! I'm a fucking mutant!" Beatrice let out this...disturbing chuckle as she got closer to the woman, blowing smoke into her face now "Not all of us are dangerous...BUT I SURE AS HELL AM!" Her voice was raspy and deep, almost like she was a demon ready to unleash hell upon this old bat.

"Y-you're...you're one of those mutants from th-those labs aren't you?" The Cashier gasped in fear, the second he said that Beatrice turned her fiery gaze at him. He quickly shut up.

A gentleman behind Beatrice pulled out a gun from her holster and pulled it on her, pointing it in her exact direction. There was no fear in her eyes though as she turned to this gentleman "Get the fuck out, you demon bitch!" He shouted at her, his hands shaky as he moved to set his finger on the trigger. So many people saw her smoke, watched as her claws broke the glass of the counter. They saw the fury and the danger in her eyes. Although she thought she was making a point, she was only proving their fears to be right.  
Beatrice turned her body just slightly and the gun went off. The bullet missed her and bounced off a machine from behind her. This angered her further and she let out her fire onto the man next to her. A burst of bright flames left her mouth and caught the poor bastard a flame. Burning alive her screamed in pain. His screams and shouts made her stop and realize what she had done. She then looked back at every one else and shoved the woman out of the way to run. Away form them, away from the store, away from it all.

. .

Beatrice ran as fast as she could, not stopping for anything. She heard the sirens behind her as the fire department and an ambulance arrived. She was far enough away to where she couldn't see them, only hear the sirens. When she came into the view of the trailer she slowed down and turned to look in the direction of where she ran. She was still walking backwards though and ran into a wall of warmth and anger. Beatrice jolted, shouted at the top of her lungs, then whipped around with sparks in her mouth to attack anyone that was a threat to her. A firm hand gripped her mouth though and stopped the flames from coming. She found herself looking back into a pair of familiar cold eyes. He looked pissed. His jaw was clenched and his hand was tense. He growled lowly to her before speaking "I told you to stay"

When he let go, she let the words fly out of her mouth "I should have stayed!" She squeaked "I...I should have listened to you! I'm sor-" Her voice was silenced again when his arms wrapped around her and her face was buried in his shoulder. She felt her breathing growing quick and heavy as she tried to calm down. Still panting from running so fast.

"Shhh" Victor's voice was soft, as he rubbed the small of her back "You're okay" He looked up at the colored lights down the road and he sighed "Come on. Let's get you to safety" He opened the door for her, lead her in and closed it behind her. He took no time then, didn't take his jacket off or anything. He got right in the driver's side and drove. Like he promised her before, he would protect her from the threats around every corner.

. . .

They parked miles away from that corner store. In an empty parking lot in front of some abandoned Walmart. Victor stood in the trailer staring at their small TV and thought about their day. Side by side the stories of their mistakes were playing on the news. The story of how Beatrice killed a man, burned him alive. Then the story of how a mysterious man killed a hunter in the middle of the woods. They had eye witnesses on both mistakes. Tom, the younger hunter, told the story of how Victor murdered his friend. The old woman went on and on about how Beatrice proved that the Feral mutants, and mutants in general were dangerous to man kind and needed to be destroyed.  
Beatrice sat on the bed next to Victor, Hunched over with tears in her eyes and her hand on her mouth, in sheer terror as to what they had done. With a sketch of Victor, and video camera footage of Beatrice, they put out a search warrant for the both of them.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Beatrice gasped, moving her hand from her mouth to the side of her face.

"I've had this happen before...We can still make it out of this, we just need to lay low for a little bit. Go some where, where people won't recognize us" Victor turned from the TV to the fridge. He went for something a little harder than a beer this time. A sure sign that he was worried over what was to come. He poured a glass of Whiskey and turned from his bottle back to Beatrice "I'd offer you a glass but..." He tried to chuckle it off, but saw just how traumatized she was.

"Vic..." Beatrice felt her stomach in knots, she looked pale, like she might be sick again "I think we're past laying low" Her voice was broken, and breathy. Like she was a ghost of who she is.

"We're not" He took another swig, set his glass down and knelt before her. Victor took her hands in his and made her look down at him "We can still have that life you dream about. We can still make it to Alaska, Bee" He brushed her hair from her face and tried to wipe her tears away, but they just kept coming "Come on, sweetheart, don't cry..."

"None of them deserved that!" she cried out "That guy I killed? Saw ME as the threat, Victor! I was...I was the monster!" She gasped and shook just thinking about it "My god..."

Victor growled lowly, not at her, but in pure frustration. He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her close, made her look him in the eyes "Don't you do that" He said firmly "Don't you call yourself a monster, because that's **not** what you are" He shook his head "You are so far from a monster, **they're** the monsters" He then leapt up to sit next to her, and pulled her back into his arms. She sat there and cried for a long moment before she lifted her head back up and wiped her own face.

"I'm so tired, Vic...I just want this all to be over" Her voice told him everything. Her chest was tight with emotion and her head hurt from rushing around so much. She was beyond uncomfortable. She was beyond tense. She was even beyond exhaustion, and Victor could see it all.

"I'm tired too, Bee" He rubbed her back gently "I'm tired of watching you cry all the time, I'm tired of watching you get hurt...I'm tired of us not getting what we want" He kissed her temple tenderly and rubbed her cheek "I'm ready for us to catch a break and...Finally get that vacation" This last statement made Beatrice laugh. This whole thing started with them wanting a vacation. She had just realized that all they've done since then is either run from some one or look over their shoulders.

"It would definitely be nice to finally get that vacation..." she laughed softly and looked back up at him, as he gave her this sweet smile. He loved it when she laughed, or smiled, or just felt even the smallest bit of joy "A very long vacation...that never ends"

Victor chuckled softly and then leaned in to kiss her for a short moment "I'll make sure we get there, baby...I promise" He patted the bed behind him "Come on, Get some sleep. We'll worry about what happened today, tomorrow"

. . .

It was 2 in the morning when Victor awoke to a foul smell out side their trailer. He started to cough as he felt the cloud of such a smell waft into their trailer. Once he realized what it was, he shook Beatrice awake in a massive panic "Get up!" He rasped loudly to her. He didn't want to raise his voice in case they were waiting for her to wake up. He grabbed a bag from the top shelf, picked up a drowsy Bea, and rushed out the door. Beatrice was barely awake, but when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, she was panicking. When he leapt outside of the door he ran for a few feet before he dropped them both to the ground. Both of them coughing from the gas around them. Beatrice was just about to speak when the trailer behind him them exploded in a rush of fire and shrapnel.  
When Beatrice opened her eyes, Victor was on top of her, protecting her from any sharp pieces that might come flying out at them. She was thankful for his quick reflexes. She then looked up at their home in flames. Sure, it was their mobile home, but all of their memories were in there. Everything they had was in there. For almost a full year it was their home. Beatrice felt her chest tight and a scream left her mouth. Only to feel a strong hand silencing her again "Shhhh" He whispered. Bea felt silent sobs coming from her as she shut her eyes tight, and Victor repeated his hushing. He looked around them to see the shrapnel and objects that flung from the hull of their trailer in the explosion. Everything could be replaced to him. Even the trailer.  
The bag he grabbed was full of things they would need if they ever needed to abandon the trailer and move on. There was one thing that he was glad he had on him at all times though. In his wallet was the only picture they had of their baby. The ultrasound picture Bea had asked for when they took her to the clinic. He was thankful that he still had that. It was so far the only possession he really cared about. Everything else was unimportant. Beatrice was his main concern, and right now she was still in danger.

"You two dodged a big bullet" That familiar dark feminine voice rang in Victor's ears like a gong. His eyes shifted up at the woman before him. Black hair that went down to her mid back, piercing yellow eyes, and thick leathery wings attached to her arms "That fire was supposed to kill at least you, Creed"

Victor propped himself up with his claws digging into the earth. Beatrice lifted her face up to see who destroyed their home. Both feral mutants looked more furious than they had ever before "That wouldn't have killed me...and you know that" Victor dark voice and deep growl came as a warning to the woman. Though she only smiled at his attempt to scare her.

"Maybe I do" she shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, coking her hip to one side as she looked down at a rough looking Beatrice "Oh you poor thing...I hope we didn't hurt that baby of yours, you know that little kitten in side of you is very valuable to our boss"

"Fuck off!" She was a little shocked to hear this coming from Beatrice. Shouting at her from below Victor, Almost made the feral man proud for a second. Both snarling beasts facing their attacker.

"Jeez, baby doll, you've been hanging out with Victor a little too much" She tsked and then turned to her left. From the smoke slithered a massive man, though thin in his face and shoulders. Long shaggy hair that was dry and split. His scales shined in the light of the smoldering fire. His amber eyes glowed brightly "This is my partner, By the way...Basilisk" she grinned wickedly "You're probably wondering how he lit your little home here on fire...well, sadly no, he is not a fire breather like Bea over here. He breathes this foul smelling gas and if a single match is lit then...boom! Bye bye, mobile home!" She began to giggle and sneer at the two.

"Do not mock these two, Harpy" He turned slowly to his companion "They did just loose their home...and further more, Loose each other" He turned to the two with a slow smile.

"You're right" She grinned "So, We'll make this easier for you...Beatrice,"She began to step closer, which only made Bea hiss louder "Come with us on your own terms, and nothing else bad has to happen"

"You've destroyed my home, threatened my fucking family, and NOW you want me to go with you quietly!?" she roared before digging her claws into the ground as well. Her breath heavy with smoke. She was about to blast her with fire at any moment.

Victor growled with her and looked up at the one known as Harpy "Back away" He warned one last time. This was it. Every one was still and quiet. Who ever made the next move would start a major battle. The hard part was that every one wanted this fight. Beatrice was angry enough to kill, and so was Victor. He wasn't focused on whether or not his mate was in danger...he was just focused on taking care of the danger, and getting it out of the way. No one wanted this fight more, than Victor "Fuck it" He growled and lunged forward to attack Harpy. She moved out of the way just as her partner lunged forward to try and bite Victor.  
Both feral mutants fell into a battle filled with strength and claws and teeth. When Victor tried to slash at him, the snake like mutant would dash out of the way. Spitting poison out at Victor and watching his skin burn, then heal.

While this went down Harpy turned to Beatrice, whom now stood and let out a massive blast of fire from the depths of her chest. When the fires died down and Beatrice was able to catch her breath again, coughing in spurts. Harpy lifted her wings from the protective cocoon she made and smiled...untouched by the armor plating she has on her wings. She then dashed forward and slapped her with one massively thick wing. Just as Beatrice felt her self grow dizzy, Harpy's leg lifted up and slammed down onto the back of her skull. Knocking her out. This fight, that was long awaited for by both parties, was short and brief on her end. With a limp and passed out Bea on the ground, Harpy picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. Whistling to Basilisk.

Beatrice felt herself come back into consciousness for a small moment, just enough to look up and see Victor being pinned down to the ground by Basilisk's tail and to hear him shout her name. That's all she heard before everything went dark one last time.

* * *

 **This was my longest chapter yet, and I wouldn't have rushed the ending if it wasn't for my battery dying...But! I'm glad this part of the story is finally out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy! There's much longer and more detailed chapters to come!**


End file.
